¿Por qué mataste a Aizen Sosuke?
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Una noche el afamado actor Aizen Sosuke fue asesinado en extrañas circunstancias, ahora la policía debe dar con el culpable y en el proceso se darán cuenta de que Aizen no era lo que parecía. Pero antes de juzgar a su asesino, escucha su historia.
1. El crimen

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Está historia es diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, pero me llegó a la cabeza una tarde y aunque quise ignorarla no pude y ahora que ya terminó mi otro fic y todavía no tengo estructurada mi otra historia, aprovecho para subir esta.

Quizá algunas cosas les parezcan raras, pero todo es por una razón y ya se irán aclarando poco a poco.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

"Hay ciertas pistas en la escena de un crimen que por su naturaleza nadie puede recoger o examinar ¿cómo se recoge el amor, la ira, el odio, el miedo…? Son cosas que hay que saber buscar".

Dr. James T. Reese

**Capítulo uno.- El crimen.**

—_¿Tanto me odias? —le preguntó con aflicción._

—_Sí. — respondió con el arma entre sus manos temblorosas, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero debía hacerlo, por su bien, por el bien de todos…._

—_Hazlo ya. —Ordenó con voz tajante._

—_Adiós Aizen…_

_Vio el cuerpo inerte bañado en sangre, se horrorizó, ¿podría ahora su sufrimiento desaparecer?, ¿podría ahora dormir por las noches sin tener pesadillas?_

_Se vio las manos manchadas del vital líquido rojo y tomó conciencia de lo que hizo, lágrimas de culpa, de dolor, de arrepentimiento caían por sus mejillas._

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Sentía un frio intenso recorrerle el cuerpo mientras caía lentamente al piso, las ultimas heridas no dolieron tanto como la primera, esa no se la esperaba, fue mortal, pero no para su cuerpo, si no para su alma.

Cayó de espaldas al piso en lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero solamente fueron segundos, y no sintió dolor; los sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación se habían apagado, poco a poco se hundía en la oscuridad y la inconciencia, la vida se le escapaba a través del líquido rojo que le brotaba lentamente de las heridas, pero no estaba asustado, al menos no por él.

No le temía a la muerte, la esperaba, la ansiaba desde hace mucho, sin embargo el recuerdo de esa persona a la que dejaba sola, desprotegida y odiándolo, lo martirizaba.

Su vida pasó frente a sus ojos como una película, no se arrepentía de nada, todo lo hizo por ese ser especial al que amaba, a su manera pero la amaba, si su muerte servía para que esa persona viviera feliz, moriría mil veces más.

Ya no podía respirar bien, cada vez le costaba más trabajo, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre.

Enfocó la vista y vio frente a él a esa figura que minutos antes le había arrebatado la vida, la miraba fijamente con angustia y con dolor, quiso decirle un "lo siento", un "no te culpo", pero ya no tenía fuerzas, con su último aliento pudo pronunciar un simple pero importante nombre mientras cerraba sus ojos marrón por última vez.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Era una noche fría de otoño, el viento mecía las hojas secas de los arboles produciendo una suave melodía. Eran las ocho y cuarto de la noche y en el departamento de policía tres personas conversaban sobre varios temas detrás de sus escritorios.

—Vaya hoy fue un día agotador. —dijo un hombre de barba descuidada y de cabello marrón rizado, mientras se estiraba en la silla y ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Claro, si tuvimos que correr como tres kilómetros detrás del asesino. —comentó una mujer de cabello largo trenzado sentada frente a la computadora.

—Lo bueno fue que lo capturamos y se hará justicia para la familia. —dijo otro hombre de cabello blanco largo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Querrás decir lo capturé. —replicó la mujer de cabello trenzado. —Kyoraku se quedó sin aire a medio camino. —dijo con burla. —y tu ni siquiera comenzaste a correr.

—No seas cruel con nosotros Soi Fong. —dijo el hombre de cabello blanco riendo.

—Ukitake, Kyoraku, Soi Fong muevan sus traseros que tenemos trabajo. —dijo autoritaria una mujer morena de cabello morado.

Los tres se pararon y siguieron a la líder del equipo de homicidios, quien había salido de la oficina del Capitán Yamamoto.

—¿Y ahora qué fue Yoruichi? —preguntó Kyoraku un poco decepcionado, pues pensaba que tendrían la noche libre después de resolver con éxito su último caso.

—El capitán Yamamoto nos ha asignado un nuevo asesinato. —dijo la mujer mientras bajaban las escaleras de la estación de policía para ir a sus coches. —Es urgente que vayamos.

—¿Quién es la victima? —preguntó Soi Fong sentándose al volante, Yoruichi se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y los hombres en los asientos de atrás.

—Sosuke Aizen. —informó Yoruichi. —el actor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Soi Fong, los chicos y Yoruichi tuvieron que ejercer mucha fuerza para no pegarse contra los asientos y el parabrisas respectivamente, por el frenado brusco del coche. Y es que si de alguien era admiradora Soi Fong era del guapo y genial actor. Después de jurar atrapar y castigar al responsable la chica de cabello negro se puso en marcha.

No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar a la escena de los hechos, que ya estaba rodeada por varias patrullas y acordonada con el cintillo amarillo para evitar que los curiosos se acercaran. Se podía observar gran ajetreo pues policías y criminalistas entraban y salían del lugar.

La gran mansión estaba ubicada en una zona residencial y exclusiva de la ciudad de Karakura, se distinguía por ser la más lujosa y la que más altas tenía las bardas que la rodeaban, en la parte de enfrente contaba con dos rejas negras de fierro, una era la entrada de los coches y otra más pequeña servía para las personas.

Los detectives se bajaron del coche y se encaminaron al portón.

—Soi Fong. —dijo Yoruichi. —averigua con los vecinos si vieron algo que nos ayude con el caso.

—Pero yo… —intentó objetar la chica de cabello negro, pero se detuvo al instante recordando su deber. —iré inmediatamente. —dijo la chica y se dispuso a cumplir su encargo.

Los tres detectives entraron a los terrenos de la mansión, si no fuera por las condiciones por las que estaban ahí se hubieran quedado más tiempo a disfrutar del jardín, pues todo el frente tenía un hermoso pasto verde, en medio había un camino de piedras, lo suficientemente ancho para que dos personas caminaran por él, en ambos lados había muchas rosas de distintos colores en su respectivas jardineras hechas de piedra, también había una gran fuente con la figura de un caballo y había un par de mesas con sus sillas, y todo el jardín estaba muy bien iluminado por las lámparas que lo rodeaban.

Mientras avanzaban un oficial se les emparejó.

—La víctima era el actor Sosuke Aizen de treinta y ocho años. —comenzó a narrar el oficial después de una seña de Yoruichi. — probablemente víctima de arma de fuego.

—¿Probablemente? —preguntó Ukitake.

—Sí. —respondió el oficial. —a simple vista en el cuerpo se observan otras heridas, como de arma blanca, pero seguimos en espera de lo que dictamine la forense.

—¿Hay sospechosos? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—Hasta el momento sólo tenemos a dos personas en calidad de testigos. —dijo el oficial. — la hija y el guardaespaldas de la víctima. Ellos se encontraban en la casa pero no escucharon disparos, cuando la hija bajó para hablar con su padre lo encontró en el suelo ya sin vida. —informó leyendo sus notas.

Caminaban por la sala observando todo con detalle, por dentro la mansión estaba llena de lujos, desde los muebles finos hasta los más pequeños adornos de la casa, todos tenían un diseño elegante.

—Mira. —dijo Kyoraku señalando un lugar del piso de mosaicos con el diseño de un tablero de ajedrez.

Los tres detectives se agacharon para mirar de cerca, era un pequeño rastro de sangre.

—Proviene de ese cuarto. —señaló Yoruichi hacia una habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Pequeñas manchas de sangre hacían camino hasta el lugar.

—Ese es el despacho, ahí ocurrió el asesinato. —comentó el oficial.

Ukitake se puso de pie y siguió el rastro en dirección contraria, es decir a la salida.

—Termina aquí. —informó Ukitake parado afuera de la puerta de la casa y viendo hacia el piso de piedra.

Yoruichi y Kyoraku se pusieron de pie.

—Kiyone encárgate de esto. —le pidió Yoruichi a una criminalista que se acercó.

—Sí. —contestó la chica de cabello rubio oscuro y procedió a tomar las fotografías necesarias.

Después los detectives siguieron caminando y llegaron a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de quien en vida fuera el actor del momento, dueño de varios reconocimientos tanto nacionales como extranjeros, los cuales se exhibían en una vitrina en el estudio donde estaban.

—Tenía una vida prometedora. —Susurró Kyoaku con pena.

Aizen yacía tendido a lo largo sobre la alfombra que, antes blanca, ahora estaba teñida de rojo. Los peritos tomaban las fotografías pertinentes mientras colocaban una pequeña señal amarilla con números junto a lo que ellos consideraban pistas.

Una pistola calibre .22 estaba tirada a algunos metros del finado, un casquillo se encontraba aproximadamente a un metro de él, mientras que otros se encontraban alrededor de la pistola. Se veían algunas huellas de mano ensangrentadas en la alfombra cerca del cuerpo del actor, también se observaban unas huellas parciales de zapato. No parecía haber signos de lucha.

—¿Y los testigos? —preguntó Ukitake al oficial que los acompañaba.

—Están arriba en una habitación, la hija entró en crisis e intentan calmarla. —informó el oficial.

—Kyoraku quédate a revisar la habitación para ver si encuentras algo más. —dijo Yoruichi, el aludido respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Yoruichi y Ukitake subieron las escaleras de mármol y llegaron a la habitación de la hija. Esta era sobria y elegante, las paredes eran de un color crema que combinaban con los muebles en tonalidades marrones.

Adentro se encontraba arrinconada en una esquina una muchacha de cabello negro y piel blanca, estaba con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza agachada mirando sus manos las cuales les temblaban. En cuclillas frente a ella se encontraba un chico de cabello naranja que vestía un traje negro.

—Ella es la hija de Sosuke Aizen. —le informó un oficial calvo a los detectives. —Rukia Aizen de veinte años, cuando fue al despacho de su padre lo encontró en ese estado, tras asustarse volvió a refugiarse en su habitación.

—¿Y él quién es? —preguntó Yoruichi con la mirada fija en el chico que trataba de tranquilizar a Rukia.

—Es el guardaespaldas, Ichigo Kurosaki, trabajaba para él desde hace seis años, tiene veintitrés años y desde que la encontró ha tratado de calmarla pero sin éxito. También fue el que llamó pidiendo ayuda.

Los detectives tenían muchas preguntas, pero esperarían hacerlas en la estación de policía.

Mientras los detectives y el oficial conversaban, Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaban palabras.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —le susurraba Ichigo, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, dejando ver sus llorosos ojos violetas.

—No, nada estará bien. —dijo ella angustiada. —la verdad se sabrá. —dijo volviendo a mirar sus manos, esas manos que ahora le causaban repulsión.

Ichigo no quería que se llegara a esta situación, si pudiera regresaría el tiempo y repararía su error, pero él tiempo no se puede retroceder así que sólo le quedaba asumir las consecuencias de sus actos para proteger lo único que le quedaba.

Yoruichi se acercó a los jóvenes.

—Lo siento, pero tendrán que acompañarnos para rendir su declaración. —les informó. —comprendo su dolor pero es esencial para dar con el asesino de su padre. —habló dirigiéndose a Rukia. Al escuchar la frase Rukia la miró a los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

—Yo, yo… no quise…—hablaba con voz temblorosa. —que esto pasara.

— Lo sabemos por eso es importante que nos acompañe. —dijo Ukitake. Por fortuna Soi Fong no estaba ahí, pues ella no se andaba con miramientos y la hubiera llevado a rastras, de ser necesario, a la comandancia.

Ichigo se paró y la ayudó a levantarse, acompañados del oficial y los detectives bajaron las escaleras.

—Yoruichi. —la llamó la forense desde la puerta del despacho, era una mujer madura de cabello negro. La morena se acercó a ella, y los demás siguieron caminando hasta el jardín.

—Retsu ¿tienes algo interesante? —le preguntó.

—Sí, todavía tenemos que examinar a detalle el cuerpo, pero puedo asegurarte que también presenta heridas de un arma blanca, un cuchillo para ser exactos, así que por lo pronto desconocemos la causa de la muerte. —le informó. —pero el que lo hirió lo hizo con saña, ya que presenta nueve incisiones y la hora aproximada de muerte fue entre las seis y siete de la tarde.

—Esto se complica más. —dijo Yoruichi seria. —Ordenaré que busquen a conciencia el lugar para encontrar el objeto que posiblemente usaron como arma.

Luego Unohana salió acompañada de su ayudante, llevándose el cuerpo de Aizen en una camilla. Las evidencias ya estaban siendo procesadas en el laboratorio.

Afuera los policías tuvieron que hacer valla para que ni los periodistas ni la gente curiosa se acercaran tanto a los testigos, Rukia e Ichigo, como al cuerpo del actor. La noticia sobre la muerte de Aizen corrió como pólvora en el medio del espectáculo por lo que no dudaron en aglutinarse frente a la casa del finado con el objetivo de lograr una entrevista o fotografía.

Después de una hora en la que seguían investigando en la escena del crimen y los alrededores, Soi Fong fue a hablar con Yoruichi.

—Mayuri ya procesó la pistola y encontró tres huellas diferentes. —le informó a la chica de cabello morado, quien se sorprendió momentáneamente.

—¿Y coinciden con alguien de la base de datos? —preguntó aunque sin esperanzas, ya que la mayoría de los casos las huellas no pertenecían a las personas fichadas.

—Sí. —dijo ella. —con Ichigo Kurosaki, el guardaespaldas.

Mientras tanto Kyoraku estaba en el despacho de Aizen observando la silla detrás del escritorio, la cual tenía una mancha en el lado izquierdo aproximadamente a la altura del hombro, también observó que en la mesa había algunos pétalos rojos.

—Curioso. —dijo Kyoraku. —Hay pétalos pero no veo el jarrón con flores por ningún lado. —dijo tallándose la cabeza mientras observaba a su alrededor. Después de que consideró haber revisado el lugar, se encaminó a la salida, pero un pequeño destello en el piso llamó su atención, se colocó un guante y al agacharse y sacar el objeto que había quedado detrás de la pata de un mueble, se dio cuenta que era una horquilla azul en forma de una flor de seis pétalos.

* * *

—Debo aclarar que no me centraré tanto en la recolección de pruebas, sino que me enfocaré más a la historia de los sospechosos, su relación con Aizen y sus posibles razones para matarlo.

—La frase del inicio la escuché en Mentes Criminales.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de la historia.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Por amor

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

GRACIAS: **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia y las de "hermanos" y "amor secreto". Pues no me molesta la comparación, he visto esas series por mucho tiempo, así que me han influenciado mucho, además es imposible no asociarlas con una historia de este tipo, y respecto al libro, eso sí es mera coincidencia, ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo. **Stephanie Za:** Muchas gracias por comentar esta historia también, ojala este capítulo te guste. Y pues el que Rukia sea hija de Aizen tiene un propósito que se descubrirá más adelante. **kuniko04: **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia también, pues las pistas y personajes involucrados se conocerán poco a poco, también estoy de luto, extraño escribir sobre "el amor…", pero tenía que terminarlo, s lo alargaba más corría el riesgo de que la trama dejara de tener interés.** ALEXZHA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.** Akisa: **Sí, fue un error garrafal el que cometí, pero ya lo arreglé, gracias por la observación. Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo. **Reela:** muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/** Marca el inicio o final del POV de la persona a la que interrogan.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

"Hay ciertas pistas en la escena de un crimen que por su naturaleza nadie puede recoger o examinar ¿cómo se recoge el amor, la ira, el odio, el miedo…? Son cosas que hay que saber buscar". *

Dr. James T. Reese

**Capítulo dos: Por amor.**

Ya era casi media noche, la habitación era pequeña, sólo tenía una mesa, tres sillas y un gran espejo en la pared del lado izquierdo; él lo sabía perfectamente, atrás de ese espejo estaban observándolo. Suspiró con cansancio, esa escena le parecía tan dolorosamente familiar. Observó a través de las persianas de la ventana, colocada a su derecha, transitar algunos oficiales, pero ninguno entraba a ese cuarto.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en una silla con las manos esposadas sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él, no le sorprendió cuando una hora antes dos oficiales lo esposaron y se lo llevaron a ese cuarto de interrogatorio, pues sabía que sólo era cuestión de horas para que identificaran sus huellas en el arma.

No trató de oponerse, ya que era inútil, pero sintió mucha preocupación por ella y el recordar aquellos ojos tristes viéndolo alejarse sólo le causaba dolor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró el detective Ukitake, seguido de una mujer de cabello violeta oscuro, largo y entrenzado, que llevaba un pequeño maletín negro que colocó sobre la mesa, con ellos también entró un oficial de policía.

—Necesitamos procesarte. —le informó Ukitake, Ichigo asintió en silencio. —¿No quieres saber por qué? —le preguntó al ver su desinterés en el tema.

—Seguramente ya encontraron mis huellas en el arma. —respondió Ichigo con voz pausada y tranquila.

El detective no entendía su conducta, ¿por qué no trataba de defenderse?¿por qué no lucía desesperado por salir de ahí?, ¿Por qué no negaba la acusación?, pero no le hizo preguntas, pues el interrogatorio vendría después.

—Nemu, procede por favor. —le indicó a la mujer. Ella asintió y comenzó a recoger las muestras de sus huellas dactilares, de los residuos que pudiera tener en la ropa y manos y de su ADN. Ichigo cooperó con todo.

—También necesito tus zapatos. —le dijo Ukitake.

—¿Mis zapatos? —preguntó Ichigo confundido mientras se quitaba los zapatos negros que llevaba.

—Hay una huella de zapato en la escena del crimen. —le informó Ukitake.

—Aquí están. —dijo el chico de cabello naranja extendiéndole sus zapatos.

Ukitake los tomó y se los dio a la chica, quien los guardó en la bolsa para evidencias, luego salió de la habitación seguido del oficial de policía y la criminalista.

Ichigo quedó solo nuevamente, miró hacia el techo y dejó a su mente divagar entre los recuerdos.

_Habían logrado subir a la patrulla con mucho esfuerzo, pues los periodistas se acercaron para obtener una entrevista de Rukia, él intentaba desesperadamente protegerla y evitar que ellos pudieran acercarse demasiado, ya era mucho lo que había sufrido ese día como para que fuera molestada por esas personas que no comprendían ni respetaban el dolor ajeno._

_La patrulla se puso en marcha en medio de flashes de cámara y periodistas que de forma imprudente corrían alrededor del vehículo, tardaron en salir de la zona residencial pues también la gente curiosa, vecinos y fans del actor, se unieron a los periodistas en la persecución del carro._

—_Rukia por favor dinos cómo te sientes, ¿Qué pasó? —escuchaban preguntar a los reporteros mientras ellos avanzaban lentamente, otras personas le gritaban que la acompañaban en su dolor._

_¿Qué sabían ellos del dolor de Rukia?, ¿qué sabían ellos de lo que significaba Sosuke para ella?_

_En todo el camino Rukia no dejaba de mirarse las manos mientras lloraba, él la abrazó muy fuerte para consolarla, se había prometido protegerla del dolor y la tristeza y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Rukia pareció tranquilizarse._

_Después el oficial de cabello blanco, él que más tarde se presentó como Jushiro Ukitake, les indicó que esperaran en unas sillas del pasillo mientras eran llamados a declarar._

—_No te preocupes que todo estará bien. —le dijo Ichigo a Rukia._

—_Me he quedado sola. —susurró con cansancio._

—_Yo estoy contigo. —le dijo tomando su mano. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. _

_No supo cuánto tiempo después dos oficiales se acercaron, Ichigo reconoció a uno como Madarame Ikkaku, el oficial que los había acompañado hasta la estación, el otro era uno de cabello negro a la altura de su barbilla y de ojos lila._

—_Ichigo Kurosaki tiene que acompañarnos. —dijo Madarame serio parado junto a él. —es usted el presunto culpable de la muerte del señor Sosuke Aizen._

_Ichigo suspiró tranquilo y se puso de pie dándoles la espalda a los oficiales para facilitarles su aprehensión. Ikkaku lo esposó mientras Yumichika le recitó sus derechos. _

—_No pueden llevárselo. —gritó Rukia desesperada poniéndose de pie. —él no lo mató. —gritó con una gran opresión en el pecho._

—_Calma Rukia. —dijo Ichigo. —Todo estará bien. —le dijo con una sonrisa. _

—_Vamos. —dijo Ikkaku y lo dirigió hasta una de las salas de interrogación._

_Al verlo marchar, en Rukia se dibujaba la tristeza y la desesperación. _

Volvió a mirar la puerta por décima vez esperando que alguien entrara y comenzara con el interrogatorio, estaba cansado y deseaba terminar con todo cuanto antes, quería que Rukia pudiera irse a casa sin esa zozobra, que él bien sabía que tenía.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Detrás de ese espejo, en la pequeña cabina de observación, estaban las detectives Yoruichi Shihoin y Soi Fong viendo al sospechoso.

—¿Por qué no entramos a interrogarlo? —preguntó la mujer de cabello negro cruzada de brazos. Estaba claramente desesperada.

—Estamos esperando a que llegue una persona que presenciara el interrogatorio. —informó Yoruichi. —son órdenes de arriba.

—¿Y de quien se trata? —preguntó Soi Fong no queriendo hondar en la figura importante que pedía la intervención de alguien ajeno al caso, pues se imaginaba que era información clasificada.

—De Kisuke Urahara. —le informó Yoruichi. —él tiene acceso completo a la investigación, pues es relevante por tratarse de una figura pública y por las circunstancias en cómo murió. —aunque Yoruichi presentía que había algo más de por medio.

—Como fue asesinado. —corrigió Soi Fong con enojo.

Kisuke Urahara era un gran periodista e investigador, escribía artículos para el principal periódico del país, además de diversas revistas especializadas, aunque su peculiaridad eran los artículos sobre crímenes. La razón por la que lo dejaban participar en este caso era porque se caracterizaba por ser muy profesional y serio en sus artículos, él decía lo que ocurría con objetividad, sin inclinarse al amarillismo. Además muchas veces había ayudado en la resolución de varios crímenes, pues él siempre buscaba la verdad a fondo.

Diez minutos después un hombre rubio de ojos azules entró por la puerta de esa habitación.

—Se ve muy calmado para ser sospechoso. —comentó Urahara mientras veía a través del cristal la actitud tranquila de Ichigo.

—Se habrá resignado a su situación. —comentó Soi Fong. —sabe que tenemos las pruebas en su contra.

Los tres vieron como al cuarto entraban Kyoraku y Ukitake con algunos papeles en la mano. El interrogatorio estaba por comenzar.

Ichigo observó cómo los detectives se sentaban frente a él. Ukitake extendió unas fotografías en la mesa, en ellas pudo observar el cuerpo sin vida de Aizen, en unas todavía en su estudio con la sangre manchando su ropa, en otras ya sobre la plancha de la morgue.

No quedaba nada de aquel hombre atractivo y rebosante de vida, ahora lucía pálido.

Evitó mostrar emoción alguna, a pesar de que en realidad le dolía ver esas fotografías.

—Tus huellas se encontraron en el arma. —le informó Ukitake mostrándole una foto de la pistola.

—Claro, es mía. —declaró Ichigo serio. —Soy…era su guardaespaldas. —se corrigió al momento.

—Lo sabemos. —dijo Kyoraku. —pero el resultado de la parafina demuestra que disparaste recientemente. Además sabemos qué hace siete años fuiste arrestado por intento de robo. —dijo el hombre enseñándole su expediente.

Ichigo miró su expediente. Recordar su pasado lo perturbaba.

—Él no te trataba bien ¿cierto? —preguntó Ukitake. —algunos vecinos dijeron que a veces lo veían gritarte, algunos declararon que lo vieron golpearte en varias ocasiones durante los seis años que trabajaste para él. —Ichigo permaneció callado. —Así que seguramente hoy también te gritó y te insultó, pero tú ya no estabas dispuesto a soportar sus humillaciones y descargaste tu arma en él. Lo mataste por odio. —dijo Ukitake alzando la voz.

Ichigo lo miraba sin hablar.

—Habla maldita sea. —gritó Kyoraku poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con sus manos. Estaba harto de su silencio. —¿Por qué mataste a Sosuke Aizen? —preguntó furioso.

—Por amor. —respondió Ichigo al fin. —Lo maté por amor y no me arrepiento. —dijo con determinación.

—¿Por amor? ―cuestionó Ukitake. Su compañero se volvió a sentar más tranquilo, pues él ya había confesado.

―Me creía poca cosa para su hija. ―respondió él. ―Así que hoy por la tarde nuevamente me dijo que ella era mucho para mí, y que la iba a mandar al extranjero, discutimos, yo me enojé mucho y saqué mi arma, él no se intimidó y me incitó a que disparara, luego le vacié el cargador cegado por la furia. Salí de ahí dejando el arma en el suelo. Me fui a mi cuarto hasta que escuché el grito de Rukia por descubrir a su padre muerto. ―Ichigo narraba en total calma. Urahara desde su lugar no se perdía ningún detalle de su conducta. ―Cuando llegué, ella estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de su padre, intenté calmarla y la llevé a su cuarto, luego la dejé un momento sola para llamar a una patrulla, después regresé con Rukia y me quedé con ella hasta que los oficiales llegaron. No me atreví a decirle que yo era el asesino de su padre.

―Eres muy joven para echar a perder así tu vida, no te darán menos de treinta años. ―informó Ukitake.

Ichigo se alzó de hombros, lo único que le importaba era que ella iba a estar bien, que su padre no le seguiría haciendo daño.

―No puedo creer que ese muchacho haya sido tan tonto para no huir de la escena del crimen o por lo menos no escondiera el arma. ―dijo Soi Fong en el cuarto de observación. Estaba satisfecha de que el caso se resolviera tan rápido.

―Algo en su declaración no cuadra, sé que miente. ―dijo Urahara.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―preguntó Yoruichi, aunque ella también lo sospechaba.

―No lo sé exactamente, pero creo que hay algo más y lo voy a averiguar. ―dijo el hombre y salió de la habitación.

―Ahora haz tu declaración detalladamente y fírmala. ―dijo Ukitake extendiéndole una hoja blanca.

―Antes de eso quiero escuchar su historia. ―dijo Kisuke entrando a la habitación. Ichigo lo miró confundido. ―quiero entender por qué mató a Aizen, que fue lo que lo orilló a tomar esa decisión.

―A nosotros no nos importa su historia, sólo que lo mató y ahora debe pagar por ello. ―dijo serio Kyoraku, los años que ya llevaba de servicio le habían enseñado que era mejor no entablar afecto con los sospechosos.

―Pero a mi si me interesa. ―volvió a decir Urahara poniéndose a un lado de la mesa y colocando una pequeña grabadora. ―cuéntame tu historia. ―le dijo a Ichigo.

―Es muy larga. —respondió Ichigo. —Pues no comienza cuando lo conocí, desde mucho antes la vida se encargó de marcarme el camino que me llevaría a conocerlo.

―Yo tengo mucho tiempo libre y no creo que tú vayas a ninguna parte. ―dijo el rubio apretando el botón de grabar. Estaba sumamente interesado en su historia. Ichigo suspiró.

Ukitake fue llamado por un oficial, así que salió de la habitación, Urahara ocupó su lugar y junto con Kyoraku se dispusieron a escuchar a Ichigo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Recuerdo un día soleado y el cielo azul con nubes blancas. También recuerdo los gritos de algarabía de la gente que miraba el partido, ese día era la final de la liga intercolegial de béisbol. Era un gran jugador con un futuro prometedor, al menos eso era lo que siempre me decía mi padre, Isshin.

Ya no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero sé que era amoroso y el mejor padre que pude tener. Era médico y tenía mucho trabajo, pero para mí siempre tenía tiempo. Ese día estaba muy feliz, pues mi equipo había ganado.

―Ichigo, eres un campeón. ―me dijo alegre mientras me alborotaba, más, mi cabello naranja. ―Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. ―me cargó y me abrazó con fuerza. ―Te quiero mi pequeño. ―dijo mientras me besaba las mejillas y yo luchaba por zafarme y limpiarme sus besos.

―Suéltame, me avergüenzas. ―le dije enojado, pues no quería que me hiciera quedar mal delante de mis amigos de equipo y me dijeran después que era "un niño de papi".

Si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría más tarde, me hubiera aferrado a él como garrapata.

―Ya, ya, no te sulfures. ―me dijo mi padre bajándome y con su característico tono jovial. ―Iré a comprarles un helado. ―nos dijo a mi madre y a mí y enseguida cruzó la calle para ir a la heladería, no necesitamos decirle de que sabor lo queríamos, pues él ya conocía muy bien nuestros gustos.

Después, mientras platicaba con un amigo sobre el partido, escuché ruidos metálicos a mi espalda, gritos de gente y lo que más recuerdo, los gritos de terror de mi mamá llamando a mi padre. Y así empezó todo, cuando perdí a mi padre a los ocho años, ese fue mi primer gran golpe.

Yo amaba a mi padre, él era mi ejemplo a seguir, pero no me permití llorar más de una semana, pues sabía que ahora era el hombre de la casa y tenía que ser fuerte para mi mamá. Ella también intentaba mostrarse fuerte para mí, trabajaba muy duro para solventar los gastos de la casa y los gastos del sepelio de papá, y aunque por las mañanas y tardes reía, por las noches la escuchaba llorar en su cuarto.

―Toda está bien, Ichigo. ―me decía con ternura cuando iba a tocarle la puerta y le preguntaba porque lloraba. ―Estaba leyendo una novela y me hizo llorar. ―aun a mi corta edad sabía que mentía, yo sólo la abrazaba y ella me daba un beso en la cabeza.

En esa época llegué a odiar a mi padre por habernos dejado solos, por hacer llorar a mi mamá de esa manera, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento desapareció y llegó la resignación, aunque la tristeza y el dolor nunca desaparecieron, siempre me haría falta.

Poco a poco mi mamá, Masaki, dejó de pasar tiempo conmigo, pues las deudas requirieron que ella hiciera turnos extras, así que paulatinamente también fui perdiendo a mi madre.

En la escuela me volví retraído, eso junto con mi tono de cabello causaron que fuera el centro de burlas y hostigamiento de parte de mis compañeros, al principio los aceptaba sin protestar, tragándome mi dolor y llanto, pues no quería preocupar a mi mamá más de lo que estaba. Pero a los diez años decidí que era suficiente, y entonces me volví agresivo.

―¡Cabeza de zanahoria! ―recuerdo que me gritó un niño, era más grande que yo, luego comenzó a decir estupideces sobre mi padre, fue a ahí cuando me arrojé con furia sobre él.

―No vuelvas a decir eso. ―le grité asestándole un golpe al rostro. En ese momento la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir mejor, me olvidé de mi dolor y eso me motivo a seguirle pegando al niño. Tuvieron que intervenir la directora y otros maestros para separarme de él.

Desde ese día si alguien se burlaba de mí, no dudaba en comenzar una pelea, por eso fui expulsado de dos colegios. Mi mamá se preocupó y lloró mucho por mí, y aunque le prometí que ya no pelearía, no cumplí esa promesa. La adrenalina que sentía con cada pelea se había vuelto, inconscientemente, el desahogo del dolor por la muerte de mi padre y la necesidad de afecto de mi madre. Así que no perdía oportunidad de participar en una pelea.

Así pasaron varios años, hasta que mamá enfermó, a los catorce años dejé de estudiar para ponerme a trabajar, pero el dinero que ganaba no era suficiente, tuvimos que dejar nuestra casa e irnos a un lugar más chico. Mi mamá empeoró y sus medicamentos eran muy caros, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, no quería perder lo único que tenía.

A los quince años uno es fácilmente influenciable y cuando me topé con Zaraki y me ofreció la posibilidad de ganar dinero fácil no dudé en aceptar, fue así como me sumergí en el mundo de las peleas clandestinas, al principio perdí unas cuantas, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Zaraki mejoré mucho y logré conseguir el dinero para las medicinas de mi madre.

Fue en ese tiempo que conocí a Aizen, pues a él le gustaba frecuentar los sitios donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas, algunas veces lo descubrí mirándome fijamente. Con los días me di cuenta que cada cierto tiempo se llevaba a algún muchacho, el que más victorias tenía, creo que era para un trabajo, pero nunca supe de qué se trataba, hasta que fue mi turno.

Gracias a las peleas pude disfrutar de momentos agradables con mi madre, pues sólo peleaba de noche, así que las mañanas las pasaba con ella, sin embargo luego de un año Zaraki encontró a otro prospecto y dejó de arreglarme peleas, sobreviví con lo que tenía ahorrado y con algunas cuantas peleas esporádicas que conseguía.

Pero mi mamá volvió a recaer, necesitó ser internada de emergencia. Yo no tenía dinero para las medicinas y mucho menos para pagar la operación que necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando Grimmjow, un chico que también formaba parte de las peleas clandestinas, me invitó a unirme a su banda, me dijo que tenía un negocio en puerta en el que ganaríamos mucho dinero.

Yo sabía que no era nada bueno, pero necesitaba el dinero, así que acepté. El negocio era un asalto a una joyería, me dio un arma y entre los cuatro que formábamos la banda entramos al lugar, pero todo se salió de control, sólo recuerdo que Grimmjow le disparó al guardia, luego de eso me quedé quieto apuntándole con manos temblorosas a una muchacha que me miraba con horror. Esa fue la primera vez que tuve un arma en mis manos y no supe cómo actuar.

Ellos huyeron, pero mi miedo no me permitió moverme. Me encarcelaron, estuve preso cuatro meses. Cuando salí lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi madre, pero ella ya había muerto. Los doctores me dijeron que fue porque su enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada, pero yo sabía que ella había muerto por mi culpa, por la decepción y el sufrimiento de ver a su único hijo en la cárcel.

Ya no me importó nada, me dejé llevar por la tristeza y el coraje, me dediqué a buscar peleas, quería morir, pero el destino me tenía preparado algo más. Una tarde, después de una pelea, quedé tirado en el piso con una herida de cuchillo en el abdomen. Esperaba con ansias la muerte, deseaba por fin reunirme con mis papás.

―Por fin te encuentro Kurosaki Ichigo. ―escuché una voz profunda y abrí los ojos. ―te he buscado mucho. ―Parpadeé un par de veces hasta que logré reconocerlo, era ese famoso actor que siempre iba a las peleas. ―te tengo un trabajo.

― No me interesa. ―le contesté con cansancio, ¿acaso no de daba cuenta de mi situación?―sólo quiero morir. ―le dije cerrando los ojos, deseando que me dejara morir en paz.

―Por eso mismo eres el indicado para el trabajo. ―dijo él. ―Yo te daré una razón para morir. ―Abrí los ojos, sus palabras me habían desconcertado. Él me miraba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. ―Soy Sosuke Aizen y desde ahora eres mi guardaespaldas. ―dijo extendiéndome la mano, no supe porque, pero acepté su mano. Quizá por su promesa de darme una razón para morir, lo que ignoraba en ese momento era que pronto se convertiría en una razón para vivir, en una razón para matar.

Aizen me trasladó a un hospital donde curaron mis heridas, luego me llevó a su casa. Ahí conocí a Rukia, ella tenía catorce años yo diecisiete. Se veía triste, pero no me interesaba nadie más que yo en ese momento.

―Papá ¿él será el nuevo guardaespaldas? ―preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

―Sí Rukia, él es Ichigo y estará con nosotros por mucho tiempo. ―respondió Aizen, en su cara pude percibir el gran amor que le tenía a su hija, por un momento sentí envidia.

―Mucho gusto señor Ichigo. ―me dijo Rukia extendiéndome su mano y me sonrió de una forma reconfortante, nadie antes me había sonreído así, a excepción de mis padres.

―Hola. ―le dije aceptando su mano. Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que ese día no sólo se enlazaron nuestras manos, también nuestros destinos.

Aizen me enseñó a usar un arma, a desarmarla y volverla a armar en tiempo récord. Mis manos ya no temblaban cuando sujetaba una pistola, mi puntería mejoró. También me enseñó artes marciales, a estar atento y no perder de vista los pequeños detalles. Me enseñó a canalizar mi ira y mi agresividad. Él se portó como un segundo padre para mí, eso incluía que a veces me regañara o me diera coscorrones por no hacer las cosas como él las quería y no le importaba hacerlo en público, jamás me enojé por eso.

Me explicó que mi tarea consistía en protegerlo, sin embargo la mayoría del tiempo me dejaba a cargo de su hija. Así pasaron dos años, pero ese deseo de querer morirme no se borraba. Y nunca supe porque, pero Aizen recibió un par de intentos de asesinato, todos evitados por mí con éxito, pero jamás se supo algo en las noticias, imagino que usaba sus influencias. Lamentablemente para mí el daño que recibía no era grave, así que tenía que seguir viviendo.

Entendí porque Azien me dijo que era perfecto para el trabajo, pues como no deseaba vivir, no dudaba en arriesgar mi vida por él.

Aunque todo cambio cuando una vez evité que secuestraran a Rukia, todavía me acuerdo del cálido abrazo que me dio y de su tierno beso en la mejilla. Creo que fue en ese momento que juré que viviría para protegerla, pues en mi surgió esa necesidad de verla sonreír y verla alegre, pero era un sentimiento sano, no había dobles intenciones, ya que ella sólo tenía dieciséis años.

Estaba agradecida conmigo y por eso se mostraba más amable, alegre y preocupada por mí, Aizen también estuvo agradecido, pues siempre me decía que su hija era importante para él.

También recuerdo que después del intento de secuestro Aizen realizó una llamada y los ataques cesaron, nunca me dijo a quien llamó.

Siempre pensé que Sosuke no era una mala persona, él me enseñó muchas cosas y sin darme cuenta lo vi como a una figura al cual admirar y seguir, al menos hasta que supe cómo era realmente.

Pero en mi vida no hubieron siempre momentos malos, hay uno que recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, fue el día en que mi vida cobró un nuevo sentido. Solamente Rukia y yo estábamos en la casa, Aizen había salido a grabar una novela. Ella ya tenía dieciocho años.

―¿Por qué lloras Rukia? ―le pregunté esa tarde en el jardín, se encontraba recargada a un tronco de un árbol, me senté junto a ella.

―Porque me siento acorralada. ―dijo volteando a verme. ―quiero salir de esta casa, ya no soporto el encierro. ―gritó con desesperación, me sentí mal por ella.

Desde que llegué con ellos Aizen no dejaba salir de la casa a Rukia, a menos que fuera con él o a veces conmigo. Un maestro le daba clases particulares y cuando iban a los foros de grabación, no tenía permitido alejarse de su campo de visión. Pero desde que intentaron secuestrarla estuvo todavía más vigilada y limitada.

―Él es tan cruel. ―dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Pude percibir cierto resentimiento en su voz.

―No digas eso, es tu padre y te quiere, sólo piensa que es lo mejor para ti. ―le dije para calmarla, aunque tampoco me agradaba que la tuviera como prisionera, pero alguna razón tendría.

―No me quiere, no es mi padre. ―dijo alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie. ―yo estoy sola. ―de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Algo en mi interior me impulsó a ponerme de pie y limpiar sus lágrimas con mis manos, no soportaba verla llorar.

―No estás sola, yo estoy contigo. ―le dije sin pensar.

Ella me abrazó muy fuerte, como si pensara que todo era un sueño y que al abrir los ojos ya no estaría con ella. Yo también me aferré a ella, mi pequeña luz de esperanza, ella, sus risas y pláticas eran las que me habían devuelto la alegría que creía perdida.

Esa tarde nuestras almas solitarias encontraron un refugio, una salida a una vida llena de soledad y tristeza.

―Yo te quiero. ―me confesó apenada. Sonreí al verla sonrojada y al mismo tiempo sentí mucha alegría por sus palabras.

Para ese entonces ya estaba enamorado de Rukia, pero nunca le dije nada, pues entendía mi posición, solamente era un pobre huérfano que trabajaba para ella, jamás aspiré a tener su amor.

―También te quiero. ―le dije tomando su suave rostro entre mis manos, me incliné lentamente para besarla, podía sentir su nerviosismo, podía escuchar mi corazón agitado.

Fue un beso suave, tierno y delicado. Y su duración fue breve, pero bastó para reconfortar a mi corazón. Sin embargo, aunque nos queríamos de forma sincera, mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto por temor a la reacción de Aizen.

Después de muchos ruegos por parte de Rukia, su papá aceptó que fuera a la universidad, eso sí, vigilada por mi todo el tiempo.

En esos días Sosuke empezó a cambiar, ante las cámaras o espectadores era muy amable con su prometida, pero a solas la insultaba e incluso una vez le llegó a pegar, jamás comprendí porque ella se dejaba, algunas veces me metí a defenderla, en ocasiones él me hacía caso, otras me ignoraba o me insultaba.

Con su asistente también comenzó a portarse mal, ella era mi amiga y por eso siempre la defendí y aunque le insistí en varias ocasiones para que dejara el trabajo nunca quiso hacerlo. De hecho por tener amistad con ella, Rukia y yo discutimos muchas veces, ella se ponía celosa y se enojaba o andaba deprimida por varios días, hasta que la hacía entrar en razón de que sólo ella era importante para mí.

Aizen también incrementó su odio por un actor, que era algo así como su más cercana competencia, tanto que varias veces escuché cuando usando sus amistades, lograba robarle sus proyectos.

Y en este último año empezó a cambiar también con Rukia, cada vez era más arisco y grosero con ella, cada vez le reducía más sus salidas, por lo que Rukia se desesperaba cada día más.

Conmigo también cambio, no perdía oportunidad para recordarme que era un pobre diablo sin futuro cuando él me recogió, que le debía todo a él, que jamás lograría ser alguien en la vida. Jamás le respondí, por agradecimiento, y nunca me fui por amor a Rukia, no la iba a dejar con él. Sin embargo esa misma tarde me inscribí en una escuela nocturna, sus palabras eran ciertas, era un pobre diablo, pero le demostraría que podía salir adelante.

Pero la tarde de hoy fue diferente, había visto salir a Rukia llorando del despacho, ya no soporté más que la hiciera sufrir y lo enfrenté.

―Ya le has hecho mucho daño a Rukia y no te dejaré hacerlo más. ―le dije poniéndome de frente a él. Aizen me miró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

―¿Y qué va a hacer alguien como tú? ― me preguntó arrogante.

―Me la llevaré lejos de ti, donde ya no la puedas lastimar. ―le dije decidido, él sonrió burlonamente, sentí hervir la sangre.

―Tú eres un pobre diablo, no le puedes ofrecer nada, eres un tonto al haberte enamorado de ella. ―me dijo, sus palabras me desconcertaron. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabría? ―¿creíste que no sabía? ―preguntó con burla. ―Yo lo sé todo, que no se te olvide, si los dejé continuar con su estúpido juego del amor, fue sólo por diversión.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que quiero disfrutar de sus caras de sufrimiento ahora que la mandaré lejos de aquí. ―sus palabras taladraron mis oídos, ¿ella se iría? ― ¿No creerías que dejaría que mi hija estuviera con un poco cosa como tú? ―me preguntó con desprecio.

―No dejaré que te la lleves. ―dije, no podía permitir que le hiciera más daño, si se la llevaba no tendría a nadie y se sentiría más sola.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer para evitarlo? ―me desafió, instintivamente me llevé la mano al arma y la saqué.

―Podría matarte aquí mismo. ―le dije apuntándole, él no se inmutó.

―Te desafío a que lo hagas. ―me dijo él, yo seguía inmóvil, después de todo era alguien a quien alguna vez aprecié. ―Me llevaré a Rukia y la dejare en un internado, no la dejaré volver aquí. ―Rukia no resistiría estar en un internado, eso terminaría de matarla, no podía permitirlo. Empuñé el arma con firmeza. ―Hazlo. ―me ordenó, cegado por la furia, obedecí. Descargué la pistola en él.

Al ser consciente de lo que había hecho solté el arma y fui a mi cuarto. La culpa me invadió, jamás había matado a alguien, jamás pensé en matarlo a él, después de todo era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía.

¿Qué pensaría Rukia ahora de mí?, ¿Qué iba a pasar con nosotros?, todas esas dudas me asaltaban, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus gritos desesperados, supe que era por encontrar a su padre muerto, intenté calmarme y bajé con ella.

Rukia lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Aizen, me invadió la culpa pero sabía que ese dolor con el tiempo disminuiría y que ella después podría ser feliz, aunque ya no fuera conmigo.

Me la llevé al cuarto y cuando se tranquilizó bajé a llamar a la policía.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El cuarto de interrogatorio permaneció en silencio al finalizar el relato de Ichigo, Urahara apagó la grabadora y se la guardó entre las ropas.

Las dos personas frente a él, se levantaron y salieron del cuarto. Seguían sin creer lo que se enteraron de Aizen, el actor que siempre se mostró amable y alegre ante el mundo entero, pero estaban más impactados por la dura vida del chico. No pudieron evitar sentir empatía por él.

Ichigo quedó con la cabeza agachada. Revivir todo lo ocurrido había sido doloroso para él.

Soi Fong también estaba contrariada, su actor no era tan bueno después de todo.

―Al menos sabemos porque lo hizo, quizá le reduzcan un poco la condena. ―dijo Soi Fong con pesar, pues sentía que ese chico ya había sufrido bastante como para terminar su vida en la cárcel.

―Pero algo está mal. ―dijo Yoruichi quien durante todo el relato permaneció recargada a la pared de brazos cruzados.

―Así es. ―dijo Urahara quien acababa de entrar junto con Kyoraku.

Soi Fong los miró confundida.

―Él miente. ―dijo Urahara. ―Durante la narración del asesinato evitó vernos a la cara.

―Además hay incongruencias. ―dijo Ukitake con unos papeles en la mano, quien llegó minutos antes. ―El reporte indica que el primer disparo se hizo a corta distancia, pero los otros seis se realizaron a una mayor distancia. Además la mancha encontrada en la silla del despacho corresponde con la sangre de Aizen.

―Eso es confuso. ―comentó Yoruichi pensativa. ―¿cómo llegó la sangre a la silla?

―Quizá el primer disparó fue con Aizen sentado, después él se paró y fue cuando terminaron de descargar el arma. ―comentó Ukitake.

―O fueron dos personas diferentes. ―agregó Urahara. Su hipótesis causó mayor confusión e intriga en los presentes.

―Entonces tal vez él no mató a Aizen. ―dijo pensativa Soi Fong. ―¿pero por qué mentiría?

―En el momento en que una persona se enamora, se convierte en mentirosa. ―recitó Urahara la frase de Arlan.*

―¿Ustedes creen que Rukia Sosuke pudiera estar implicada? ―preguntó Kyoraku. No era raro ver casos en los que los hijos asesinaban a sus padres.

―No lo sé, pero debemos averiguar. ―dijo Yoruichi.

―O tal vez sea por la dueña de la horquilla en forma de flor. ―sugirió Kyoraku.

―Quizá si lo mató él, pero no por las razones que nos dijo. ―comentó Ukitake. ―tal vez se inventó esa historia para sensibilizar al juez y para que le reduzca la sentencia.

―Por lo pronto debemos indagar a las personas mencionadas por el guardaespaldas, si es cierto lo que él narró, tienen motivos para querer muerto a Aizen. ―Comentó Soi Fong. Los demás asintieron.

―También hay que esperar los resultados del departamento de balística. ―dijo Yoruichi.

Ellos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, tenían que probar que realmente Ichigo era el asesino, o en su defecto dar con el asesino verdadero.

Esa noche de nuevo interrogaron a Ichigo, esta vez averiguaron que la asistente de Aizen era Orihime Inoue, e Ichigo les comentó que le pareció haberle visto alguna vez esas horquillas azules puestas, aunque no estaba seguro.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y afuera de la comandancia había muchos periodistas y gente reunida, todos queriendo obtener información reciente sobre el caso del asesinato del actor Sosuke Aizen.

Él fue un actor muy querido, ya que siempre se mostraba amable y educado tanto con los periodistas que lo abordaban para entrevistarlo o con sus fans que le pedían un autógrafo. Por eso su muerte había causado gran conmoción entre sus seguidores y los que lo conocían en el medio del espectáculo.

En la calle se estacionó un lujoso carro plateado, el chofer bajó para abrir la puerta, de ella salió una hermosa mujer rubia, que llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos azules, y un gran moretón debajo de su ojo derecho.

La chica avanzaba entre la multitud ayudada de su chofer y un guardaespaldas que evitaban el acercamiento de los periodistas. Los flashes de las cámaras y los gritos de los periodistas pidiéndole una entrevista no se hicieron esperar.

―Rangiku. ―la llamó uno, acercándole un micrófono. ―dinos ¿Cómo te sientes tras la muerte de tu prometido?

Ella no contestó y siguió caminando en medio de preguntas y flashes hasta que pudo entrar a la estación. Ahí se acercó a Rukia.

―Imagino cuanto estas sufriendo. ―le dijo. La chica alzó el rostro y la vio con tristeza. ―pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

―Tú también debes de estar sufriendo. ―comentó Rukia, pues a pesar de todo ella y su padre llevaban varios años juntos.

―Sí. ―se limitó a decir Matsumoto mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Rangiku Matsumoto era la actriz de moda, al principio de su carrera sólo conseguía papeles secundarios, pero a raíz de su romance con Sosuke, hace tres años, su fama y popularidad se incrementaron. Para todos hacían una pareja perfecta. La realidad distaba mucho de ser así.

―Yo lo siento. ―se limitó a decir Rukia al ver su ojo golpeado, sentía culpa.

―No debes disculparte por lo que otros hicieron. ―dijo ella, sabiendo que Rukia se sentía culpable por los maltratos que recibía de su papá.

Matsumoto se quedó con ella, en ese tiempo jamás comentó que le dolía la muerte de Aizen, ella no se sentía dolida ni triste, pues por fin dormiría tranquila.

* * *

―*La frases fueron tomadas de la serie Mentes Criminales.

* * *

**Saludos…**


	3. Pistas

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**: Nessie black 10, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Akisa, ALEXZHA, Stephanie Za, Reela.**

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

**Capítulo tres.- Pistas.**

Eran las seis de la mañana del día siguiente y los detectives encargados del caso de Aizen ya estaban trabajando.

Yoruichi y Soi Fong examinaban de nuevo la escena del crimen para buscar algún detalle que se les hubiera escapado por la noche, las acompañaba Nemu para tomar fotografías y recoger la evidencia.

La detective Soi fong se agachó frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

―Mira esto Yoruichi. ―dijo señalando un lugar detrás de una maceta con la luz de una lámpara. Yoruichi se agachó y Soi Fong movió un poco la maceta para apreciar mejor el objeto. Nemu tomó fotografías y después Soi Fong tomó la pieza que llamó su atención.

―¿Un silenciador? ―preguntó Yoruichi. ―eso explicaría porque los vecinos no escucharon disparos. Y al parecer tiene una mancha. ―comentó Yoruichi examinándolo. ―Lo enviaremos al laboratorio. ―dijo mientras le daba el objeto a Nemu, quien lo guardó en una bolsa de evidencia.

―Pétalos. ―dijo Nemu mientras les tomaba fotografías. Las detectives se pusieron de pie.

―Creo que en el escritorio del despacho también había pétalos. ―comentó Yoruichi mientras la criminalista recogía los pétalos. Ella asintió.

Un par de oficiales pasaron junto a ellas con un perro policía, pues todavía buscaban la otra arma.

―Según lo que narró Ichigo Kurosaki él no salió de la casa, entonces ¿cómo llegó el silenciador hasta aquí? ―comentó Yoruichi mientras caminaban a la salida. Nemu se adelantó a regresar al laboratorio.

―Quizá nos mintió y si salió de la casa pero se le cayó el silenciador. ―dijo la detective de cabello negro.

―¿Ya han analizado las cintas de video? ―preguntó Yoruichi, ella todavía no quería apresurarse a crear conjeturas.

―En eso está Lisa. ―informó Soi Fong. ―Al parecer hay muchos videos, pues la casa tiene varias cámaras de vigilancia en la parte de afuera.

―La puerta principal también tiene cámara. ―comentó la morena deteniéndose en la entrada para mirar hacia la cámara. ―Así que tenía un estricto control de quien entraba y salía de la casa.

―Entonces lo más probable es que el asesino sea alguien conocido y de su confianza. ―señaló Soi Fong.

―También me preguntó ¿por qué tanta vigilancia? ―cuestionó Yoruichi intrigada. Pues era la primera casa en la que veía tantas cámaras de video.

Después de revisar la parte delantera, las dos detectives fueron al jardín trasero. Este también se veía muy bien cuidado, en el lado izquierdo había una alberca rectangular con algunas sillas playeras alrededor. Frente a la puerta que daba a la cocina de la casa estaba un elegante desayunador de cristal. Al fondo del jardín estaba un espacio acondicionado para realizar prácticas de tiro.

—¿No han encontrado nada aún? —preguntó Yoruichi a un oficial.

—No detective. —respondió el oficial. —Ya se revisó el jardín delantero y el pasillo del lado derecho, nos falta el jardín trasero y el pasillo del lado izquierdo.

—Muy bien, continúen. —dijo Yoruichi. —avísenme enseguida cualquier cosa. —El oficial asintió y se fue.

Yoruichi estaba desesperada por tener el arma homicida, pues ella sería la mejor prueba para dar con el asesino. Esperaba que Unohana ya tuviera alguna información que darle.

Se quedó viendo momentáneamente a una de las cámaras que daban al campo de tiro. Esperaba que los videos pudieran ser de ayuda.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Mientras tanto en la estación de policía. **

Rukia y Rangiku seguían sentadas en el mismo lugar. La rubia le había pedido a Rukia que se fuera a descansar, pero ella no podía hacerlo ya que aún no rendía su declaración, además necesitaba saber sobre Ichigo y su padre. Tampoco tenía lugar a donde ir, pues su casa era la escena de un crimen.

―Oficial Ayasegawa. ― dijo la chica en cuanto vio cruzar al oficial delante de ella. ―¿Puedo ver a Ichigo? ―le preguntó como por décima vez en el tiempo que llevaba ahí. El oficial no se molestó, pues entendía su dolor y preocupación.

―Señorita Aizen me temo que por el momento eso no será posible, él sigue siendo el principal sospechoso de la muerte de su padre. ―le informó Yumichika con pena.

Rukia volvió a sentarse y esperar a que alguien le dijera algo o que la llamaran a declarar.

Cada vez que se imaginaba a Ichigo solo dentro del cuarto de interrogatorios o en una celda, se ponía triste y sentía un dolor en el pecho, por eso necesitaba verlo, para saber si estaba bien.

―Rukia iré a mi casa a darme un baño. ―le dijo Matsumoto. ―pero cualquier cosa me hablas enseguida.

―sí. ―respondió Rukia.

Matsumoto se despidió y salió de la comandancia. Esta vez se detuvo frente a los periodistas.

―Me siento devastada por la muerte de mi prometido, ha sido un duro golpe para su hija y para mí. ―respondió Rangiku a un reportero con fingida tristeza. ―Aún no sabemos nada del caso, lamento no poderles decir más. ―respondió a otro, luego se encaminó a su carro para irse a casa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Los detectives Kyoraku y Ukitake caminaban a través de los pasillos de la televisora, llegaron al foro cinco donde grababan la telenovela que Aizen estaba protagonizando y en donde también trabajaba su asistente, Orihime Inoue.

―Lástima que estamos trabajando. ―comentó Shunsui mientras seguía con la mirada a una actriz rubia y de cuerpo escultural, según él, que salía del foro.

—Cuidado que te puede escuchar Nanao. —Dijo divertido Jushiro mientras empujaba la gran puerta del foro. Kyoraku sólo sonrió.

Al entrar vieron a un grupo de personas reunidas, se acercaron y pudieron escuchar al director de la novela pronunciar unas palabras en torno al asesinato del actor y sobre su persona.

—Él era un gran actor, amaba su trabajo y se comprometía con él, pero sobre todo Sosuke era un gran ser humano y amigo, no dudaba en apoyar a quien lo necesitaba.

Y así el director se desvivió en alagar a la persona de quien, en vida, fuera la estrella de su novela, pero sobre todo su gran amigo. Ellos esperaron a que terminara de hablar para buscar a la chica entre los presentes.

―Es lamentable lo que ocurrió. ―escucharon la plática de unos camarógrafos mientras regresaban a sus puestos. ―Era alguien tan amable y generoso.

—Sí. —respondió el otro hombre con pesar. —A mí me ayudó cuando mi hija se enfermó.

Los hombres se alejaron y los detectives cruzaron miradas de desconcierto.

Por un lado su guardaespaldas lo describió como alguien de pocos sentimientos y sus compañeros de trabajo sólo hablaban maravillas de él.

—Las personas tienen muchas facetas. —dijo Kyoraku alzándose de hombros. Intuyendo que su compañero pensaba lo mismo.

—Mira, ahí está. —dijo Ukitake señalando con la vista a un punto del foro. Kyoraku volteó.

Entre la multitud reconocieron a la joven que buscaban, de cabello largo color naranja y ojos grisáceos y la que se veía triste. Caminaron hacia ella.

―Buenas días. ―dijo Jushiro. ―Somos los detectives Kyoraku y Ukitake del departamento de homicidios de Karakura. ―los dos le mostraron sus placas. ―Queremos hablar con usted sobre Sosuke Aizen.

―Sí, está bien. ―respondió ella de forma nerviosa.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Aizen? —preguntó Ukitake.

Ella tardó algunos segundos en responder.

—Anteayer. —respondió. —Estuvo grabando hasta muy tarde ya que pidió tener libre el día de ayer.

—¿Usted lo visitaba en su casa? —preguntó Kyoraku.

—Al principio sí. —Orihime los vio a los ojos. —Pero hace como dos años me prohibió ir a su casa.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar el detective de cabello oscuro.

—No lo sé. —dijo alzándose de hombros. —sólo recuerdo que un día que planeábamos unas entrevistas se puso furioso y me echó de la casa gritándome que no quería volver a verme ahí. —Ella agachó la mirada, los detectives notaron tristeza.

—¿Reconoce este objeto? —preguntó Ukitake mostrándole la fotografía de la horquilla en forma de flor. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mientras lo tomaba, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Después de dudar un poco, al fin contestó.

—No. —respondió. ―Es muy bonito pero no es mío. ―dijo entregándoselo al detective de cabello blanco.

—¿Está segura? —Insistió Kyoraku.

—Sí. —volvió a decir Orihime.

Los detectives no estaban convencidos de su respuesta, pero por el momento no podían hacer nada más ya que no tenían pruebas que la vincularan con la horquilla ni con la escena del crimen.

—¿Usted conoce a Ichigo Kurosaki? ― preguntó Kyoraku.

―Sí, trabajaba como guardaespaldas del señor Aizen. ―respondió ella. ―Es una buena persona. ―en ella se formó una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron al hablar de él. ―Es muy trabajador y respetuoso.

—¿Ustedes tienen alguna relación? —preguntó Kyoraku interesado, siguiendo otra línea de investigación. Quizá él la protegía a ella, o eran cómplices.

—Sólo somos amigos. —respondió algo sonrojada. Ellos lo comprendieron, a ella le gustaba él. —Cuando el señor Sosuke me trataba mal, él me consolaba y me animaba, también podía platicar con él cuando tenía algún problema o preocupación.

—¿Usted no le guardaba rencor a Aizen por maltratarla? —preguntó Ukitake.

—Ah no. —respondió ella con una sonrisa. —no me gusta tener esa clase de sentimientos, si le guardara rencor hubiera renunciado hace tiempo.

—¿Podría facilitarnos una muestra de su ADN? —preguntó Kyoraku. —para descartarla de la lista de sospechosos.

—Claro. —Accedió Orihime, sabía que si se negaba podría despertar sospechas.

―Entonces la esperamos más tarde en el departamento de policía. ―comentó Ukitake.

—Gracias por su ayuda. —dijo Kyoraku.

Orihime se alejó de ellos.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Ukitake a su compañero.

—No lo sé, creo que miente, pero aun no la podemos vincular con la escena del crimen. —comentó el detective de barba.

—Necesitamos encontrar más pruebas. —agregó su compañero.

Los detectives comenzaron a preguntarles a otras personas sobre Aizen y su relación con su hija, asistente y guardaespaldas.

Todos coincidieron en que Aizen era una persona muy educada, amable y profesional. La mayoría explicó que tenía a su hija muy sobreprotegida, pero pensaban que era por el gran amor que le profesaba, ya que no tenía mamá. Nadie supo decir quién era la mamá de Rukia, aunque corrían muchos rumores. También comentaron sobre la rivalidad entre Gin Ichimaru y él, aunque todos concordaron en que Gin había sido el que empezó la rivalidad por su arrogancia y ambición.

Pocos comentaron que aunque al principio él trataba muy bien a Orihime, últimamente se portaba un poco grosero con ella, casi siempre cuando Rukia iba al foro a acompañarlo. Pero nadie habló de que tratara mal a Rangiku, al contrario, los comentarios iban en torno a que él se mostraba muy enamorado de ella.

Ellos caminaban hacia la salida tratando de procesar y analizar la información cuando Ukitake se detuvo frente a una mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre de barba.

—La utilería es muy buena. —dijo Ukitake viendo unos cuchillos sobre la mesa. Eran cuatro, todos tenían el mango en color dorado con algunas piedras incrustadas de color verde.

Ukitake tomó uno de ellos y se puso a darle vueltas en su mano.

—Deja eso. —lo regañó Kyoraku.

—Estos son los que utiliza el villano de la novela, con uno de esos mató a la primera esposa de Aizen. —Ukitake seguía jugando con el cuchillo.

—Pues ese se ve real. —comentó Kyoraku viendo hacia un cuchillo sobre la mesa.

Ukitake dejó el cuchillo de utilería sobre la mesa y tomó el que indicó su compañero.

—Tienes razón, este es real. —dijo después de revisarlo.

—Claro que es real. —una voz de mujer se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Los detectives voltearon y se encontraron con una mujer de cabello negro.

—Soy Ikumi Unagiya, la productora. —se presentó. —mandé a hacer dos cuchillos de verdad para que algunas escenas se vieran más reales y los tres restantes son de utilería. —les informó. — esos son los que se utilizan en las escenas de los crímenes.

Al no reconocerlos, Ikumi se imaginó que eran los detectives que merodeaban su foro, así que prefirió aclarar las cosas.

—Pues falta un cuchillo. —comentó Kyoraku. —aquí sólo hay cuatro. —agregó al ver que la mujer estaba confundida.

—No es posible, son cinco. —exclamó ella enojada. —si no aparece rodaran cabezas. —dijo molesta y luego se fue llamando al encargado de utilería.

Ukitake sacó un guante de látex de los bolsillos de su saco y se lo puso para revisar los cuchillos sobre la mesa.

―Como imagine, el que falta es el real. ―comentó él.

―¿Crees que sea el mismo que con el que atacaron a Aizen? ―preguntó Kyoraku. Ukitake asintió. Kyoraku sacó su celular y llamó al laboratorio para solicitar que un criminalista fuera a procesar las posibles evidencias.

―Lo sentimos pero vamos a tener que llevarnos esto. ―le informó Ukitake a la productora, que aunque se enojó porque necesitaban grabar una escena con esa utilería cooperó pues también quería que se esclareciera el asesinato de Aizen.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegaron Nemu y Kiyone a procesar la escena.

Los detectives salieron del foro cinco, en la puerta estaban dos hombres platicando, uno era el director de la novela, Chojiro Sasakibe y el otro era un hombre alto y de cabello blanco también. Pudieron escuchar parte de la conversación.

—Lo siento Gin, pero no creo que la productora quiera darte el papel de Sosuke. —dijo Chojiro. —creo que nadie puede ocupar su lugar.

—Yo puedo, soy mucho mejor que él. —dijo con enfado el hombre llamado Gin. Y luego el actor entró al foro muy molesto.

Ukitake y su compañero encontraron interesante esa escena, acordaron investigar a ese actor más tarde.

Ellos regresaron a la estación de policía.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia estaba sentada frente a una mesa en el cuarto de interrogación, se frotaba las manos mientras esperaba que un detective se apareciera en esa sala. Hacía una hora que la habían llamado a declarar, pero los periodistas ya habían accedido a las instalaciones de la policía, y al verlos le había dado crisis nerviosa por la lluvia de preguntas que caía sobre ella, todas cuestionándole acerca de cómo se sentía, que había pasado y si era cierto de que el guardaespaldas había matado a su padre. Así que la detective Yoruichi había optado por llevarla a esa sala y dejar que se calmara.

Las imágenes de los reporteros corriendo hacia ella con grabadoras, cámaras y micrófonos en mano llegaron a su mente, de nueva cuenta sintió ansiedad, pero respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

¿Qué cómo se sentía?, por favor era su padre el que había muerto, por supuesto estaba afligida, triste y con dolor, claro que también se sentía culpable y arrepentida.

―Lo siento papá. ―susurró viendo sus manos. ¿Qué había pasado?, no lo sabía muy bien, todo fue rápido, todo fue producto del enojo.

¿Qué si Ichigo era el asesino?...

En ese momento entró la detective Yoruichi e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―¿Ya se encuentra mejor? ―preguntó sentándose frente a ella y mostrando sincera preocupación.

―Sí, gracias. ―respondió Rukia. ―No sé cómo mi papá soportaba toda la presión de los periodistas. ―comentó afligida.

―Él estaba hecho para eso, vi un par de entrevistas y parecía que lo disfrutaba. ―comentó la detective. Rukia asintió.

Sonrió tristemente al recordar como de pequeña él le contaba lo maravilloso que era su trabajo. Yoruichi se le quedó viendo en espera de que ella hablara.

Rukia comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos. ―no sé que decir. ―dijo apenada.

―Entiendo que es difícil, pero intente decirme que ocurrió ayer. ―pidió Yoruichi de forma amable, pues ella no estaba como sospechosa, sino como testigo. Aun así Urahara también presenció la declaración detrás del gran espejo de la habitación. Rukia suspiró para agarrar valor.

―Todo fue normal por la mañana, mi padre y yo desayunábamos en el patio trasero mientras Ichigo practicaba sus tiros como todas las mañanas.―comentó ella, Yoruichi se sorprendió pero prefirió no interrumpirla. ―Después él se encerró en su despacho e Ichigo y yo nos quedamos platicando en el patio, luego lo ayudé con las tareas de la escuela nocturna, por la tarde una amiga me llamó para invitarme a una fiesta, fui al despacho de mi padre para pedirle permiso, él me lo negó y discutimos, subí a mi cuarto enojada, cuando bajé para tratar de hacerlo recapacitar y disculparme por como lo traté, lo encontré tirado en el piso. ―en esta parte del relato ya las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y la voz se le escuchaba angustiada. ―corrí hacia él gritándole, cuando llegué con él me arrodille en el piso, sentí mis manos sucias y cuando las levanté y las vi manchadas de sangre grité horrorizada, fue cuando me di cuenta que mi papá estaba muerto, que jamás lo volvería a ver, ni a escuchar su voz.

Rukia se llevó las manos a la cara, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Yoruichi salió de la habitación para buscar un vaso con agua y pañuelos desechables. Después de dárselos a Rukia y de que ella se tranquilizara, la invitó a continuar su relato.

―Después de unos minutos llegó Ichigo y me abrazó consolándome, me dijo que todo estaría bien, que iba a estar conmigo, que no me quedaba sola. ―la voz se le quebró a Rukia. ―Después me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a mi cuarto, en lo que me aseaba él bajo para llamar a la ambulancia. Después subió conmigo hasta que la policía llegó. ―terminó de narrar ella.

Se sentía culpable y cobarde, se obligó a creer que no había mentido, pero su consciencia le recordó que omitir era lo mismo que mentir.

Yoruichi permaneció en silencio unos minutos para darle tiempo a la chica de tranquilizarse, luego continuo con sus preguntas.

―¿El señor Kurosaki practica tiros todos los días?

―Sí, mi padre lo acostumbró así.

Eso complicaba más las cosas para Yoruichi, pues de ser cierto lo que declaraba echaba por tierra los resultados de la prueba de la parafina.

―¿Su padre no recibió visitas ayer?

―No. ―Rukia negó con la cabeza, de pronto se quedó pensando. ―Aunque recordándolo bien, después de desayunar el mayordomo se acercó a él y le dijo algo, fue después de eso que nos dijo que se encerraría en su despacho a trabajar, pero no vi a nadie entrar o salir de la casa. ―dijo Rukia.

Yoruichi encontró interesante esa información, esperaba que en los videos saliera algo.

―¿Y no escuchó ruidos extraños antes o después de que bajara al despacho y encontrara el cuerpo de su papá?―preguntó la detective.

―No. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó preocupada, pues hasta el momento no le habían informado nada.

―Su padre presenta dos tipos de herida. ―Rukia se sorprendió. ―de bala y de cuchillo.

―¿Qué? ―Rukia denotó genuina sorpresa.

―¿Sabe de alguien que odiara a Aizen? ―preguntó Yoruichi. ―pues lo asesinaron con saña.

―No lo sé. ―respondió ella mientras se tallaba su cabeza. ¿Cómo decirle que ella misma en algunas ocasiones sintió odiarlo? ― Lo que me ha dicho me ha dejado consternada, no creo que pueda contestarle más preguntas.

―Bien, si recuerda algo no dude en decírmelo. ―dijo Yoruichi. Rukia asintió. ―¿Podría facilitarnos sus huellas? ―preguntó Yoruichi. ―usted ha mencionado que se manchó de sangre las manos y encontramos unas huellas en la alfombra y en la ropa de su padre, quisiera corroborarlas con las suyas.

―Sí, está bien. ―respondió Rukia. Yoruichi llamó a una persona para que tomara sus huellas, después un oficial la acompañó a la sala de espera.

Soi Fong entró al cuarto de interrogatorio, donde permanecía Yoruichi y le informó que Lisa quería verla.

Ellas llegaron al departamento de informática y video, ahí una mujer de cabello negro y lentes estaba sentada al frente de tres medianas pantallas planas. En una mesa del lado izquierdo había tres computadoras de escritorio encendidas.

― ¿Qué tienes Lisa? ―preguntó Yoruichi acercándose a ella. Lisa giró la silla para verla y sonrió con satisfacción.

―Una sospechosa. ―le dijo con orgullo. ―Me ha tomado horas revisar estos videos, y todavía me faltan bastantes cintas, creo que él era un poco paranoico, y…

―Lisa. ―interrumpió Soi Fong, ella al contrario de la detective morena, no tenía paciencia.

―Tan impaciente como siempre. ―dijo Lisa dándose la vuelta. ―Ahí. ―dijo señalando una pantalla.

Yoruichi y Soi Fong vieron la imagen de una chica de cabello naranja.

―Orihime Inoue. ―dijo Yoruichi.

―Esta chica llegó a casa de Aizen a las diez de la mañana. ―comentó Lisa poniéndole play a la cinta, en la que se observaba como Orihime tocaba el timbre de la reja y después de algunos minutos le abrían la puerta. ―Permaneció como treinta minutos. ―dijo avanzando la cinta. ―y luego salió de la casa con mal semblante. ―dijo la chica de lentes poniendo en velocidad normal el video.

―¿Puedes acercar más la toma? ―preguntó Yoruichi. Lisa asintió y comenzó a oprimir los comandos correspondientes en el teclado sobre la mesa.

En el video se apreciaba a Orihime saliendo por la puerta de la casa, acomodándose el cabello y parecía estar llorando.

―Congela la imagen. ―señaló la morena.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Soi Fong.

―Mira. ―Yoruichi tocó con su dedo un punto de la pantalla, donde se veía la horquilla azul en forma de flor que llevaba Orihime en el cabello. ―Ya se le cayó su mentira a esta chica. ―dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

―Llamaré a Ukitake y Kyoraku para que vayan por ella. ―comentó Soi Fong a la par que sacaba su celular negro.

En ese instante a Yoruichi le llegó un mensaje de Unohana pidiéndole que fuera a la morgue. Yoruichi dejó a Soi Fong y Lisa revisando los videos, pues quería comprobar lo que Rukia había dicho de las prácticas de tiro de Ichigo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

En un lujoso departamento en el segundo piso de un edificio ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, se encontraba Rankigu tomando un refrescante baño de tina. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada hacia atrás, apoyada en la orilla de la bañera.

Aunque no quería, eran inevitables los recuerdos.

_Caminaba por los pasillos de la televisora distraídamente, era su primer día y estaba nerviosa, aunque sólo fuera el extra número diez de la novela y su papel consistiera en la chica inconsciente de la cama junto a la de la protagonista._

_Como iba distraída viendo el libreto, no quería que se le pasara algún detalle por alto, chocó contra una persona y cayó de sentón al suelo._

―_¡Fíjese imbécil! ―gritó enojada alzando la mirada, sus palabras murieron al ver con quien había chocado. Frente a ella estaba Sosuke Aizen viéndola con una sonrisa amable._

―_Disculpe, fue mi culpa. ―dijo el hombre con cortesía, ofreciéndole su mano, ella la tomó._

―_No se preocupe, pero tenga más cuidado para la próxima. ―contestó ella mientras se levantaba._

_Aizen sonrió con indulgencia._

_Ese fue su primer encuentro, un año después se hicieron novios y ella empezó a tener papeles importantes._

Rangiku tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallar con cuidado su cuello, haciendo énfasis en el lado izquierdo del mismo. Todavía podía sentir sus besos sobre la piel, talló rápidamente y con asco, quería borrar todo rastro de él.

_El sol se ocultaba ese día, y por la ventana del departamento se podía apreciar la majestuosa vista de la ciudad bañada de tonos naranjas y rojizos._

_Un hombre y una mujer estaban parados frente a frente en medio de la sala._

―_Aizen creo que es mejor terminar si sigues con tus celos infundados. ―dijo la rubia._ ―_Conmigo no vas a conseguir nada portándote así._

―_Rangiku, ¿aún no has aprendido que siempre obtengo lo que quiero? ―preguntó él amenazante y acortando la distancia entre los dos. ―y te quiero a ti. ―dijo tomándola de los cabello y besándola con fuerza._

_Ella trató de alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte. Aizen se separó de ella sólo para empujarla, haciéndola caer sobre el sofá. Enseguida se posicionó sobre ella, sujetándole los brazos por encima de su cabeza._

―_No Aizen detente. ―gritó ella cuando él empezó a besarla por el cuello. ―Te dije que quería esperar hasta estar casados. ―dijo desesperada. Aizen entonces le mordió el cuello con rabia._

―_Tú serás mía cuando quiera. ―dijo con enojo mientras con la mano libre le abrió la blusa, luego la volvió a besar con frenesí en los labios, cuello y pecho, no importándole sus lágrimas ni su sufrimiento. ―Pero no está noche. ―dijo poniéndose de pie y con una sonrisa que no le conocía, una que reflejaba maldad. _

_Matsumoto no pudo decir nada, pues su cuerpo seguía temblando. Aizen salió de su departamento no sin antes recordarle que era de él y que nunca la dejaría libre._

_Eso había ocurrido hacía ya dos años, y desde ese día su infierno había comenzado._

―Maldito Aizen, lo bueno que ya estas muerto. ―dijo ella mientras seguía tallando la piel de su cuello. De pronto sintió unas manos que le acariciaban los hombros. Enseguida giró la cara hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos azules entreabiertos y una sonrisa zorruna.

―Ya te dije que borraré su recuerdo de tu piel. ―dijo el hombre.

―Gin. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Gin se inclinó para besarla con pasión, luego ella se paró de la tina y se giró hacia él, lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa y a meterse a la tina de baño.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

En la morgue se encontraban dos mujeres junto a una plancha de metal en la que reposaba el cuerpo pálido de Sosuke Aizen, todo el lugar lucía impecable, una pared estaba destinada a los compartimentos en los que guardaban los cuerpos que no habían sido identificados, que faltaban por procesar o de los casos que aún no se cerraban. Claro está cada uno de esos compartimentos tenía regulada la temperatura exacta para evitar la descomposición de los cuerpos.

En otra pared estaba colocado un pizarrón de corcho, en el que ahora estaban expuestas radiografías y fotografías del cuerpo del actor.

Unohana destapó el cuerpo de Aizen y señaló una herida del pecho, cercana al corazón.

―Como ves es una herida punzo-cortante, ya que es mayor la profundidad de la lesión que su largo. ― dijo la forense abriendo un poco la herida. ―por los bordes definidos y el ángulo agudo es un cuchillo bicortante.

Yoruichi observó la herida.

―La herida presenta una abrasión alrededor. ―comentó Yoruichi.

―Eso es porque insertaron el cuchillo hasta el mango. ―señaló Unohana. ―Eso denota furia, eso y que la primera puñalada fuera esta. ―Dijo refiriéndose a la del pecho. Yoruichi asintió. ―Y por el trayecto y dirección de la herida te puedo asegurar que la víctima estaba en el suelo al momento de ser lesionado.

―Dime Retsu, ¿ya tienes la causa de muerte? ―preguntó Yoruichi impaciente, observando la cara pálida de Aizen.

―Mírala tú misma. ― dijo la forense entregándole un expediente.

―Vaya, no me esperaba esto. ―dijo ella. Yoruichi cerró la carpeta. ―Gracias. ―dijo con la intención de retirarse.

―Pero todavía te tengo un regalo. ―dijo Unohana volteándose a una mesita a su costado, en la que estaban acomodadas todas sus herramientas. De ella tomó un tubo de vidrio y se lo dio a Yoruichi.

―¿Un cabello naranja? ―preguntó sorprendida viendo el largo cabello dentro del tubo.

―Lo tenía él entre sus ropas.

Yoruichi sonrió, ya tenía a un nuevo sospechoso, posiblemente la asesina.

* * *

―La historia de Rukia se sabrá mas adelante.

* * *

**Saludos…**


	4. Por rencor

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

GRACIAS**: HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Qué bueno que te está gustando la historia. La forma en que llegó Rukia a la vida de Aizen se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo.** Akisa: **Pues espero que a lo largo del fic esas dudas se aclaren, y no quería adelantar nada, pero sí, tienes razón, Aizen corrió a Orihime por lo que supones (en mi naturaleza está el dar spoilers).**Stephanie Za: **Gracias por leer la historia, espero que este capítulo te guste y las dudas se te vayan resolviendo poco a poco.** Kuniko04: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, pues más adelante daré más pistas del asesino. **DaniI: **Hola, gracias por leer esta historia también, espero que este capítulo te guste. **ALEXZHA: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, aunque sea un poco Ichi aparece en este capítulo.** Nessie black 10: **Jejeje, pues no, no hay gemelo de Aizen, él está bien muerto XD, pero no es tan descabellada tu idea. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

/-/-/-/-/ Indica el inicio o fin del POV de la persona a la que interrogan.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

"Hay ciertas pistas en la escena de un crimen que por su naturaleza nadie puede recoger o examinar ¿cómo se recoge el amor, la ira, el odio, el miedo…? Son cosas que hay que saber buscar".

Dr. James T. Reese

**Capítulo cuatro.- Por rencor.**

En lo que esperaba a que Ukitake y Kyoraku regresaran con Orihime, Yoruichi decidió hablar de nuevo con Ichigo ya que los oficiales habían encontrado en su cuarto algo que les pareció interesante. Cuando entró en la sala de interrogatorio, él ya estaba ahí.

―¿Por qué me tienen todavía aquí? ―preguntó Ichigo en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta. ―Pensé que ya me trasladarían al reclusorio.

Yoruichi tomó asiento enfrente de él.

―Todavía no tenemos las pruebas suficientes para declararte culpable. ―le informó ella con tono calmado.

―Ya les dije que yo maté a Aizen. ―le dijo enojado. Se veía desesperado.

―Ichigo Kurosaki. ―dijo la detective seria. ―¿A quién proteges? ―preguntó con rudeza.

―No sé de qué habla. ―comentó Ichigo.

―No juegues conmigo. ―Yoruichi azotó la mesa con una mano, luego le enseñó una fotografía sacada de un video donde se observaba a él practicando en el campo de tiro. ―¿por qué no mencionaste esto?

―Se me olvidó, además no lo creí necesario. El que haya practicado tiro en la mañana no me exonera de haber matado a Aizen. ―dijo tranquilo.

Eso era cierto, pero Yoruichi también sabía que los disparos no habían sido como él narró, pero prefirió omitir eso por ahora, necesitaba tener más evidencias que demostraran la inocencia del chico o en dado caso un dictamen certero de que él era el asesino.

―¿Lo haces por Orihime Inoue? ―preguntó.

―Ella no tiene nada que ver. ―respondió serio.

―Entonces es por Rukia Aizen. ―afirmó Yoruichi.

―Ya les dije que lo maté por ella, para que dejara de sufrir. ―dijo molesto. ―No sé porque no me condenan de una vez.

―Llegaré al fondo de esto. ―le advirtió la morena. ―y descubriré a quien proteges.

―Perderá su tiempo. ―le dijo él muy seguro.

Yoruichi prefirió dejar por el momento ese tema y ocuparse de lo otro que la llevó ahí.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó poniendo sobre la mesa una bala dentro de una bolsa de evidencia. ―Estaba en tu cuarto.

Ichigo tomó la bolsa y observó con cuidado su contenido.

―Es la bala que me hirió en el hombro la primera vez que intentaron matar a Aizen. ―dijo él poniéndola sobre la mesa. ―él me dijo que la conservara como un recordatorio.

―¿Recordatorio de que?

―No lo sé, supongo que es para recordarme que siempre debo de estar alerta o algo así. ―En realidad sólo la había conservado por petición de su jefe.

―¿Sabes que significa el grabado que tiene? ―la detective le mostró una fotografía ampliada de la bala.

―No. ―dijo Ichigo observando una pequeña cruz de cinco picos que estaba grabada en la bala.

―¿Aizen alguna vez te comentó quien estaba tras él? ―preguntó Yoruichi, pues también podía ser que el asesino de Aizen fuera aquel que ya lo había intentado matar anteriormente.

―No, siempre que le preguntaba al respecto evadía el tema, me decía que entre menos supiera era mejor.

Yoruichi se quedó pensativa por un momento. Le intrigaba mucho la vida de Aizen.

―Detective. ―la llamó Ichigo. ―necesito pedirle un favor. ―le dijo cuando tuvo su atención.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Mi mamá nunca me contó que pasó con la muerte de mi papá, si capturaron al que lo atropelló o no. ―dijo él. Yoruichi se sorprendió por un momento, ya que pensaba que le hablaría sobre el caso o que le pediría hablar con Rukia. ―Por eso le pido que me ayude, necesito saber si su muerte no quedó impune, necesito saber si se hizo justicia. ―la detective notó tristeza en los ojos avellana del chico, pero también desesperación.

―Te ayudaré. ―le dijo ella, había algo en ese chico que la conmovía. ―pensé que pedirías ver a Rukia. ―no pudo evitar la curiosidad. Ichigo movió negativamente la cabeza.

―No quiero que me vea así, no quiero que sufra por verme encerrado. ―dijo con tristeza. Tampoco quería sufrir él al verla y saber que ya no podía estar con ella.

Yoruichi no le dijo nada, pero pensó en ayudar a ese chico en caso de que fuera inocente, y salió de la habitación después de ordenar que lo regresaran a su celda y de pedirle información sobre su padre y el día de su muerte.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Kyoraku y Ukitake bajaron de la patrulla escoltando a Orihime, quien iba esposada, se asombraron al ver la cantidad de personas que rodeaban la comandancia, por lo que se quedaron de pie junto al coche.

―Fans de Sosuke. ―dijo Ukitake al verlas con camisas del actor y pancartas con varias leyendas. "Siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones", "Te extrañaremos" y otras por el estilo.

―Se ve que lo apreciaban mucho. ―comentó Kyoraku al notar que las jovencitas lloraban desconsoladas, aunque también había hombres ahí y señoras.

Una joven llamó su atención en particular, ya que parecía ser la más afligida, además de que llevaba una pancarta exigiendo justicia.

Cada detective se puso a un lado de la sospechosa y empezaron a caminar abriéndose paso entre la multitud, pero al llegar a la altura donde estaba la joven de ojos marrones y cabello negro tuvieron que detenerse, ya que la joven ágilmente llegó hasta Orihime y comenzó a jalarla del cabello.

―¡Asesina! ―le gritaba mientras tiraba de su cabello. ―¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?

―Cálmese por favor. ―le pidió Kyoraku intentando que soltara el cabello de Orihime, mientras ella asustada comenzó a llorar.

Kyoraku tras varios intentos de separarla, por fin pudo hacer que la chica soltará a Orihime.

―Él era un hombre bueno. ―comenzó a sollozar la chica en brazos del detective. ―No tenía que haberlo matado.

Orihime no se sorprendió por ver a esa chica ahí, ya la conocía, pues era la presidenta del club de fans de Aizen.

―No lo maté. ―se defendió Orihime.

―Mentirosa. ―dijo la chica intentando agredir a Orihime, pero Kyoraku lo impidió deteniéndola de la cintura.

―¿Cómo se llama? ―le preguntó Kyoraku.

―Momo..Momo Hinamori. ―respondió ella entre sollozos y viendo con enojo a Orihime.

―Tranquila Momo, todavía no se puede decir quién es el asesino. ―respondió él. ― Pero tengan la seguridad que lo atraparemos. ―comentó en voz alta y mirando a la mayoría de los presentes. Las personas notaron su sinceridad y determinación y asintieron.

Aunque muchas nunca habían cruzado palabra con Aizen, lo admiraban por su trabajo y aunque sea a través de una pantalla habían llegado a tomarle cariño, por eso el saber que había sido asesinado causó mucha consternación entre ellas y enojo hacia la persona que les había arrebatado a su actor favorito.

Luego los detectives, con Orihime, siguieron su camino al interior de la comandancia. Antes de interrogarla Orihime fue puesta a disposición de una criminalista para que la procesara.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi estaba sentada frente a una computadora buscando información sobre el padre de Ichigo mientras esperaba a que la nueva sospechosa terminara de ser procesada.

―No hay nada. ―murmuró enojada después de revisar los datos en la pantalla.

Unas manos tibias y grandes se colocaron sobre sus hombros.

―Estás muy tensa. ―dijo Urahara dándole un suave masaje en los hombros. ―En la noche haré que te relajes. ―dijo inclinándose hacia ella para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Yoruichi giró la silla, haciendo que él la soltara y diera un paso hacia atrás.

―Alguien nos puede ver. ―dijo ella parándose de su asiento. Urahara la miraba con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué más da? ―preguntó tranquilo alzándose de hombros. ―Todos saben que estamos casados desde hace dos años.

―Aun así, sabes que no me gusta mezclar la vida personal con el trabajo. ―mencionó Yoruichi.

―¿Y que estabas haciendo? ―preguntó curioso Urahara cambiando de tema para suavizar las cosas con su esposa, algo que funcionó ya que Yoruichi relajó el rostro.

―Estaba buscando sobre la muerte de Isshin Kurosaki. ―mencionó. ―pero no hay nada. ―dijo frustrada.

―¿Kurosaki? ―preguntó el rubio sorprendido. ―¿Acaso es el padre del chico? ―Yoruichi le dio la espalda y nuevamente volvió a la computadora.

―Sí, me pidió ayuda, quiere saber qué pasó con su papá. ―respondió ella volviendo a revisar los archivos de accidentes del año que Ichigo le indicó, también buscó alguna información de Isshin Kurosaki. Nuevamente se frustró cuando no hubo información alguna. ―¡No es posible que no haya nada!―exclamó la detective golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

―Cálmate, le diré a Tessai que investigue. ―dijo Urahara. Yoruichi volteó a verlo y su esposo ya estaba marcando un número en el celular.

Urahara le pidió Tessai, uno de sus colaboradores, que investigara sobre Isshin Kurosaki y para ello le facilitó los datos proporcionados por Ichigo. Yoruichi se sintió un poco más tranquila ya que sabía que el equipo de Kisuke era muy bueno para encontrar información, aunque sospechaba que sus métodos no eran muy ortodoxos.

En ese momento la detective recibió un mensaje de Kyoraku avisándole que Orihime Inoue estaba lista para declarar.

Ella y Urahara se dirigieron al cuarto de interrogatorios.

―¿Qué piensas de Rukia Aizen? ―preguntó Yoruichi mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Ella valoraba mucho la opinión de Kisuke, y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera su esposo, sino porque en verdad era un hombre muy deductivo e inteligente.

―Creo que miente. ―comentó él. ―Y se siente culpable por hacerlo, aunque no la veo como una asesina.

―Pero recuerda el caso Makoto, la chica también se veía dulce, frágil y sincera y al final resultó que ella había matado a sus padres y hermana pequeña. ―le recordó Yoruichi.

―Tienes razón. ―dijo él con pena.

Cuando doblaron por el pasillo de la comandancia vieron que frente a ellos venia corriendo un hombre alto, de cabello corto. Usaba una gabardina larga de color blanco.

Atrás de él iban dos hombres, uno de cabello rojo y otro de cabello negro con tonos azules y de gafas.

―¡No lo dejen escapar! ―gritó el chico de cabello rojo mientras señalaba al hombre que ya pasaba al lado de Yoruichi.

La detective hábilmente se le dejó ir de lado, haciendo que pegara contra la pared, luego poniéndosele a su espalda lo derribó.

Los hombres llegaron corriendo y el chico de gafas les dio sus esposas, Yoruichi las tomó y esposó al hombre que tenía en el suelo, boca abajo. Yoruichi se puso de pie.

―¡Levántate! ― le dijo el chico de cabello rojo mientras lo levantaba de un brazo, bruscamente cabe mencionar.

―Gracias Yoruichi. ―dijo el chico de gafas.

―De nada. ―respondió con una sonrisa. Ya cuando se desocupara podría bromear con ellos, o más bien burlarse de ellos con calma.

Esos dos hombres eran los detectives Renji Abarai y Uryu Ishida, de narcóticos. Ellos les comentaron mientras iban de regreso, que lo estaban interrogando cuando fingió desmayarse, aprovechó la confusión y que le quitaron las esposas para golpear por sorpresa al detective de gafas y salir corriendo.

―Así que están tras algo grande. ―comentó Urahara.

―Pues pertenece a una banda que creíamos extinta. ―señaló Renji, quien llevaba del hombro al joven.

―Pero al parecer el Vandenreich está de regreso. ―dijo Ishida. ―Aunque no sabemos mucho sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a los cuartos de interrogación, cada equipo se separó.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi y Urahara, después de hablar con Kyoraku para ponerse al tanto de la información, entraron a la sala donde ya los esperaba Orihime. Esta vez Urahara quiso intervenir desde el principio.

Orihime estaba sentada tras la mesa con las manos sobre ella. En su cara se podía ver el miedo que sentía, también parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Urahara y Yoruichi tomaron asiento frente a ella. Yoruichi colocó un folder verde sobre la mesa, aun lado suyo.

―Orihime Inoue, 25 años, padres fallecidos en un accidente de auto, estudios de licenciatura en comunicación, trabajas para Aizen desde los dieciocho años. ―Yoruichi leyó el informe de la mujer que tenía enfrente. ―¿Por qué si tienes una carrera trabajabas para Aizen como asistente? ―preguntó intrigada.

―Porque para pagarme mis estudios trabajé para él, pero después me gustó mi trabajo y me pagaba bien. ―respondió Orihime, le dolía mentir, pero era necesario. ―pero no entiendo porque me trajeron, yo no tengo nada que ver con su muerte.

― ¿Por qué miente? ―preguntó Yoruichi enojada y viendo a la cara a la joven de cabello naranja.

―Yo..yo no mentí. ―respondió Orihime quería parecer tranquila.

―Dijo que no vio a Aizen el día de su muerte. ―dijo la detective colocando una fotografía, que sacó del folder, sobre la mesa. Orihime bajó la mirada para verla.―Y hay un video que la muestra entrando a la casa de Aizen ese día. ―dijo golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano.

Orihime saltó y cerró los ojos por el susto. Pero permaneció callada.

―Además la horquilla que dijo no conocer. ―mencionó Yoruichi mientras sacaba otra foto del folder. ―ésta de seis pétalos. ―puso la foto sobre la mesa. ―resulta que es suya. ―dijo mientras le enseñaba otra foto sacada del video en la que tenía las horquillas puestas.

―Tenía miedo. ―respondió Orihime, ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas, estaba asustada. ―Sabía que me culparían.

―Su horquilla estaba en la escena del crimen y su cabello apareció entre las ropas del occiso. ―dijo Yoruichi molesta. ―creo que eso es suficiente para creerla sospechosa.

―Pero yo no lo maté. ―se defendió la chica desesperada. ―no tenía por qué hacerlo.

―¿Sabe lo que creo? ―preguntó Yoruichi poniéndose de pie. Urahara se mantenía atento a la escena. ―Creo que Aizen la maltrataba mucho, la sobrecargaba de trabajo. ―dijo caminando hacia ella. ―y todos estos años acumuló rencor hacia él, y es comprensible hasta cierto punto, yo también lo odiaría si me hubiera hecho algo así. ―Yoruichi se colocó junto a ella y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente. ―Así que ese día también la maltrató y ya no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más. ―le hablaba a la altura del oído. ―El rencor la cegó, así que tomó la pistola y la descargó contra él.

―No, no. ―gritó Orihime haciéndose hacia atrás para separarse un poco de Yoruichi.

Ella regresó a su asiento.

―Entonces tomó un cuchillo y lo apuñaló. ―dijo ella mostrándole las fotos en las que aparecía Aizen en la plancha de la morgue.

―¡Yo no lo maté! ―gritó la sospechosa desesperada.

―¿Acaso no le guardaba rencor?¿acaso no lo odiaba por maltratarla? ―la cuestionó la detective. ―¿Acaso le gustaba que la insultara?¿Qué la corriera de su casa? ―Yoruichi quería presionarla.

―Sí, sí, le tenía rencor. ―gritó Orihime alterada, luego se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. ―Pero no lo maté, no lo maté. Se los juro. ―dijo la chica bajando las manos.

―Entonces, ¿por qué fue ese día a verlo?¿Qué pasó?

―Sólo hablé con él y luego me fui a mi casa.

―¿De que hablaron?

―De…de cosas. ―dijo ella con la cabeza agachada, puso las manos sobre la mesa. Yoruichi quiso hablar, pero Urahara se adelantó.

―Orihime. ―dijo el hombre colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, la chica alzó la vista, se tranquilizó al ver que Urahara la veía con comprensión. ―Yo la quiero ayudar, pero para eso tiene que cooperar con nosotros. ―le dijo en tono tranquilizador. ―Cuéntenos como lo conoció, que es lo que lo unía a él, por qué nunca lo dejó, por qué si la maltrataba seguía con él. ―Urahara retiró sus manos e hizo una pausa para que Orihime reflexionara. ―díganos que pasó esa tarde. Yo quiero escuchar su historia. ―dijo sacando de entre sus ropas una grabadora, que puso sobre la mesa.

Orihime se limpió las lágrimas, no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado, tampoco quería decir como la trataba Sosuke, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que creyeran en ella, si quería demostrar que era inocente.

―Está bien. ―respondió. ― Les contaré como lo conocí, lo que me llevó a tenerle rencor pero también lo que me obligó a estar con él.

Urahara apretó el botón de grabar y la cinta comenzó a correr.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mi hermano y yo perdimos a nuestros padres muy chicos y nos criamos con nuestros abuelos, pero ellos murieron cuando yo tenía diez años, aunque fue doloroso su partida estábamos tranquilos, pues ellos ya estaban grandes y enfermos, sabíamos que ese día tenía que llegar.

Mi abuelo fue un hombre previsor, así que dejó pagado todo lo que respecta a sus funerales.

No me sentí sola tras su muerte porque tenía a mi hermano Sora, él era dos años mayor que yo.

A mi mente todavía llega el olor a nardos, las flores favoritas de mi abuela, mezclado con olor de tierra húmeda recién removida, eso fue del día en que enterraron a mis abuelos. Mi hermano y yo teníamos las manos agarradas mientras veíamos como lentamente bajaban los féretros negros en ese hoyo.

Contrario a lo que pensé, no lloré, creo que porque estaba en paz conmigo misma. Yo quería mucho a mis abuelos y siempre procuré velar por ellos conforme a mis posibilidades, siempre les hice saber que los amaba, con actitudes y con palabras.

Claro que estaba triste y dolida, pero a la vez sentía paz y tranquilidad de saber que ellos ya no sufrían. Creo que mi hermano compartía los mismos sentimientos porque también estaba sereno.

Después del entierro me quedé un rato más para despedirme a solas de mis abuelos, mi hermano se adelantó unos metros.

Unos minutos después escuché gritar a mi hermano, cuando volteé vi a dos mujeres de traje negro con él.

―¡Suéltenme! ―gritaba desesperado mi hermano intentando librarse de ella.

―Tranquilo, estarás bien, no pueden estar solos. ―le dijo una mujer. ―los llevaremos a una casa hogar.

La otra mujer comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Por un momento las palabras "Casa hogar" resonaron en mi cabeza, miles de imágenes se agruparon en mi mente, mujeres golpeándome, dejándome sin comer, poniéndome castigos severos, como las historias de las películas que veía.

Vi a mi hermano, sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

―¡Vete Orihime! ―me gritó sacándome de mi ensoñación. ―¡corre!

Yo tenía que haberme quedado, mis abuelos decían que teníamos que estar juntos, pero mi miedo fue más grande, no quería ir a un lugar en el que estaría encerrada, no quería que me maltrataran, así que le di una mirada a mi hermano, una última mirada llena de vergüenza, mis lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas y luego me di la media vuelta y empecé a correr desesperada.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y no mire atrás. Salí del cementerio por una parte rota de la barda y seguí corriendo, corrí aunque mis pies me dolían, aunque mi visibilidad estaba nublada por las lágrimas, corrí aunque mi corazón se rompía en pedazos por abandonar a mi hermano.

No fui a mi casa, sabía que me estarían esperando, así que me dedique a vagar en las calles. Como siempre escuchaba a mis abuelos hablando de lo peligroso que era para las mujeres andar solas por la calle, me las arreglé para cambiar mis ropas de mujer por unas de hombre, recogí mi cabello y lo oculté con una gorra. Como en ese tiempo no estaba muy desarrollada no fue difícil que las personas creyeran que era niño, lo único que conservé, ocultas en mis pantalones, fueron la horquillas que mi hermano me dio como regalo.

Así pasó casi un año, durmiendo con otros niños en una casa abandonada, viviendo de vender chicles en las esquinas o de limpiar coches en los semáforos, teniendo una comida al día. Y sin dejar de pensar un sólo día en mi hermano y de arrepentirme por haberlo dejado.

Fue a los once años que conocí a Aizen.

Ese día estaba vendiendo chicles y cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo me acerqué al carro.

―¿No quiere chicles? ―le pregunté. Esperaba que me comprara algunos, ya que ese día no había vendido nada y no había comido.

Él ni siquiera volteó a verme.

―Por favor. ―le insistí. Él volteó y me miró con desconcierto.

―Tienes el cabello naranja. ―dijo sorprendido. Extendió su mano para tocarme el cabello pero di unos pasos hacia atrás, no quería que me quitara la gorra. ―¿y tus padres? ―preguntó.

―Ellos murieron. ―le respondí. Él pareció sorprendido, le vi intenciones de bajar del auto.

Oí que mis amigos me llamaban y como imaginé que ese hombre no me compraría nada, salí corriendo para reunirme con ellos.

―Espera Shiba. ―le oí gritar, creo que me confundió con alguien más.

Los siguientes meses me cambie de lugar, a uno más transitado, pero según lo que me contaron algunos amigos ese hombre me iba a buscar todos los días. Preguntaba por el niño de cabello naranja.

Finalmente me encontró un día, me dijo que no tuviera miedo que él me ayudaría, que conocía a mis padres.

―Te he estado buscando Shiba. ―me dijo. ―de ahora en adelante no te dejaré solo, yo te ayudaré. ―Lo sentí tan sincero, que me dio esperanzas de que mi vida mejoraría, que ya no tendría que padecer el frío de la noche, que al fin podría comer tres veces al día de nuevo, que no tendría que vivir entre ratas y no me tendría que esconder de los de servicio social.

Sólo había un problema, yo no era Shiba, ni era un niño. Y de nueva cuenta hice lo que mi corazón dictó y no lo que era correcto, mentí, no le dije quién era realmente.

Me llevó a su casa y me presentó con Rukia, ella tenía seis años. Ella ya no me recuerda, quizá sí, pero recuerda a Shiba, al niño de cabello naranja que jugaba con ella.

Pero lo bueno dura poco, sólo fueron quince días los que estuve ahí. Fue cuando me enferme y Aizen llamó a un doctor, que mi mentira se descubrió. Hasta ese día me las había arreglado para evitar que la señora del servicio me descubriera, porque me bañaba y vestía sola.

Cuando él se enteró, más que enojado parecía decepcionado, preocupado. Creo que el chico que buscaba era importante para él.

―Cumpliré mi promesa, te ayudaré. ―me dijo una tarde en mi habitación. ―pero no te puedes quedar aquí.

Le había contado mi historia y me entendió, me hizo ver que las casas hogar no siempre eran como en las películas.

Me llevó a una casa hogar y se hizo cargo de mis gastos, también me dijo que buscaría a mi hermano.

Dos meses después fue a verme, me dijo que Sora había sido adoptado y no le dieron los datos de quien. Lloré entre sus brazos ese día, él gentilmente me escuchó y consoló.

Pensé que Rukia era muy afortunada por tener un papá tan bueno como él. Al menos en ese tiempo lo era.

Pasaron los años y aunque no veía a Aizen, sabía que estaba al pendiente de mí. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años tuve que dejar la casa hogar.

Nunca quise que me adoptaran, porque sabía que me llevarían lejos y que ya no podría encontrar a mi hermano. Aun guardó las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, de pedirle perdón por haber sido cobarde, de poderlo ver a la cara y decirle cuanto lo he extrañado, cuanto lo amo y que ni un solo día he dejado de pensar en él.

Cuando salí del internado tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentarme al mundo sola, de no tener donde ni de que vivir; pero ese día Aizen me esperaba afuera del orfanato.

―Te dije que no te iba a dejar sola. ―me dijo con una sonrisa amable. Lloré de agradecimiento y felicidad, le di gracias a la vida por ponerlo en mi camino.

Aizen me ayudó, me buscó una casa para vivir y me dio trabajo con él. Para ese entonces él ya era un actor famoso, así que me pidió que mantuviéramos en secreto nuestra relación pues no quería que se hiciera un escándalo. Con el dinero que me pagaba pude hacer mi carrera.

Yo era feliz con él, siempre lo vi como mi padre, él siempre se preocupó e interesó por mí, aunque sabía que jamás ocuparía un lugar como su hija. Aizen siempre le daba preferencia a Rukia por sobre todos, y aunque eso era lo más lógico, a veces me sentía mal.

Trabajando para él conocí a Ichigo, al principio era alguien muy callado, sentía que estaba triste y tenía alguna pena, casi no hablamos, pero después vio un cambio en él. Lo veía sonreír, era más hablador, más alegre.

Y yo me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta, pero siempre fui tímida y traté de mantenerlo oculto. Creo que Sosuke se dio cuenta de eso, pero no me dijo nada. Luego de eso él comenzó a andar con la actriz Matsumoto, se me hizo extraño, pero me alegre por él.

Siempre iba a casa de Aizen para organizar las actividades, fue hace dos años que él me corrió de la casa. No sé qué le pasó, todo iba bien, fui desde la mañana, desayuné con él y Rukia, luego nos pusimos a revisar un guión de una película, por la tarde, después de comer, hablé con Ichigo. A Rukia ya no la vi.

Cuando entré al despacho lo encontré de pie junto a su escritorio.

Me acerqué a él, se veía serio.

―Aizen…

No me dio tiempo de hablar, pues me dio una fuerte cachetada. Ese fue el inicio de mi tormento.

―Te di todo sin pedirte nada a cambio, ¿y me pagas así? ―me dijo con enojo, no entendía a qué se refería. Comencé a llorar, me dolían sus palabras y su expresión de reproche.

―Yo. ―intenté defenderme, preguntar qué pasaba, pero no me dio tiempo.

―¡Lárgate de aquí! ―me dijo zarandeándome del brazo. ―no quiero que regreses a esta casa. ―me sacó casi a rastras de su casa.

Desde ese día se comportaba diferente, con la gente externa seguía aparentado amabilidad, pero con las personas cercanas comenzó a ser agresivo y grosero.

A Matsumoto la insultaba y la trataba mal, nunca lo vi pegarle, aunque a veces la arrojaba con violencia sobre un sillón o contra la pared. Con Ichigo también era grosero, a veces lo humillaba delante de mí, me sorprendió mucho que también con Rukia se portara así.

Desde que recuerdo era muy sobreprotector con ella, no la dejaba salir sola, pero siempre fue amoroso, sin embargo en estos últimos años también la empezó a maltratar.

Y conmigo no fue mejor, si a su hija la maltrataba a mi más, me tachaba de inútil, de floja, de buena para nada, a veces me rompía los trabajos en los que me pasaba noches despierta.

Y aunque Ichigo me decía que me fuera, no podía dejar a Aizen, porque le estaba agradecida, porque lo quería, porque si me iba ya no vería a Ichigo.

Pero a veces sentía rencor por Aizen, llegué a creer que lo odiaba, y eso me hacía sentir culpable, porque él fue quien cambio mi vida, él me sacó de la miseria.

El día que murió, él me mandó llamar. Se me hizo extraño, pero aun así fui temprano.

Me pasó a su despacho.

―Te mandé a llamar porque tengo algo importante que decirte. ―me dijo mirándome serio.

Pero el mayordomo entró para avisarle que alguien lo buscaba en la puerta. Aizen salió para recibirlo, aproveché en salir un momento al patio, vi a Rukia e Ichigo platicando.

Entendí porque era feliz ahora, las lágrimas de dolor no se hicieron esperar. Y aunque yo lo amaba, entendí que su amor sólo era para ella.

No obstante, mi necio corazón nuevamente le ganó a la razón. Necesitaba confesarme con él, decirle que lo amaba, aunque me rechazara, sólo así podría empezar a olvidarlo.

Aproveché que él entró a la casa para hablarle. Como esperaba me dijo que no podía quererme, al verme llorar me abrazó para consolarme.

Después de decirle que estaba bien, me dejó sola y regrese al despacho.

Minutos después entró Aizen con un ramo de rosas que dejó sobre el escritorio. Vi que se agarró el estómago e hizo un gesto de dolor, me acerqué a él.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté mientras le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y me inclinaba un poco hacia él.

―Déjame. ―me dijo empujándome, me sentí triste y enojada, no me gustaba que me excluyera así. ―Volviste a hacerlo. ―me dijo furioso y me dio un golpe en la cara. No entendía a qué se refería.

Ya no aguante más, ya no quería sentirme humillada, ya no quería que me maltratara.

―¡Te odio! ―le grité. ―¡ojala que te mueras!

Esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero no las sentía, fueron producto del enojo del momento.

―¿Tanto me odias? ―me preguntó y puedo jurar que por un momento vi aflicción en sus ojos.

Yo no le contesté, me limité a llorar, como siempre no podía hacer más que llorar y huir como una cobarde. Salí corriendo, los recuerdos del día que abandoné a mi hermano me perseguían mientras salía de la casa limpiándome las lágrimas.

Y cuando supe que había muerto, los remordimientos me invadieron. Lo último que le dije fue que lo odiaba y que quería que se muriera, a él que había sido tan bueno conmigo, a él que le debía tanto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Orihime terminó de narrar con la voz quebrada, todavía no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haberle dicho esas palabras a Aizen antes de morir.

Urahara apagó la grabadora. Yoruichi estaba consternada, pero necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas todavía, antes de eso le proporcionó unos pañuelos deseclables.

―¿Sólo le gritó? ―preguntó la detective, esta vez sin mostrar rudeza. ―Tal vez vio la pistola cerca o llevaba consigo un cuchillo y por lo tenso del momento decidió matarlo.

―Le digo que no lo maté, no lo hice. ―dijo Orihime llorando.

Ellos vieron que la chica no podía continuar con el interrogatorio, así que un oficial la llevó a una celda.

Ahora sólo había que esperar que los de balística y criminalística encontraran las pruebas en su contra o de su inocencia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia estaba sentada en la sala de espera cuando el detective Ukitake se le acercó. Matsumoto también estaba llagando al lugar.

―Señorita Rukia acompáñeme por favor. ―le pidió.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? ―preguntó Matsumoto asustada, por lo nerviosa dejó caer una bolsa de papel, en la que le llevaba algo de comer para Rukia.

Ukitake se apresuró a agacharse para levantarla.

―La llevaré a ver a Ichigo Kurosaki y … ― se interrumpió al ver los zapatos de Matsumoto.

―¿Podré verlo? ―preguntó Rukia asombrada. Ya quería verlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, que todo estaría bien, que ella lo sacaría de ahí.

Ukitake asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

―Señorita Matsumoto ¿Usted fue a ver a Aizen el día de su muerte? ―le preguntó el detective.

―No, claro que no. ―respondió ella calmada.

―Señorita Rukia acompáñeme por favor. ―le pidió Ukitake a Rukia, ella accedió.

Mientras caminaban Ukitake pensaba en el rastro que vio en la punta de los zapatos de Matsumoto, le pareció que era sangre, pero no podría asegurarlo.

Tampoco quiso pedirle el zapato ahí mismo pues la haría sospechar y sin una orden ella se podría negar. Tendría que esperar a encontrar algo que la vinculara con la escena del crimen, y tendría que darse prisa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Soi Fong llegó a los escritorios donde se encontraban Yoruichi, Kyoraku y Urahara. Llevaba una cara de satisfacción y orgullo.

―¿Encontraste algo? ―preguntó Yoruichi, aunque ya se imaginaba que sí.

―El móvil de Rukia Aizen para matar a su padre. ―dijo poniendo una carpeta sobre un escritorio.

Los demás la miraron con desconcierto.

* * *

―Sé que no hay mucho Ichiruki, pero intentaré ponerlo más adelante, dependiendo de la situación.

* * *

**Saludos…**


	5. Por desesperación

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

GRACIAS**: ALEXZHA: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, pobre Orihime pero jamás podrá hacer lo que Rukia hace por Ichigo. **Stephanie Za: **Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, dudaba en hacerlo porque no es lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero gracias a sus comentarios me animo a seguir escribiendo.** DaniI: **Gracias por comentar, pues de hecho fue coincidencia lo de Makoto, trataba de recordar algún nombre para poner y ese se vino a la mente pero no recordaba donde lo había visto. Móvil se le llama a la razón o motivo por el que alguien comete un crimen.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Gracias por leer y comentar, y así es, Aizen guarda muchos secretos que causaran dolor cuando se revelen. **Akisa: **Me había propuesto no dar spoilers… pero ya que insistes sólo te digo que Orihime no sabe el motivo por el que la corrió, y Ran-chan tiene secretos. Espero te guste este capítulo.** Kuniko04: **Es que Orihime es muy despistada y no se entera de muchas cosas. Pues mi abue tiene un dicho "Piensa mal y acertaras", quien sabe y a lo mejor Orihime nos da una sorpresa, gracias por comentar.** Nessie black 10: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, algunas de tus teorías son correctas, pero tendrás que esperar para saber cuáles son XD. Y lo de Makoto fue una coincidencia, andaba buscando un nombre y ese se me vino a la mente, se me hizo conocido pero no supe de donde hasta que leí sus reviews.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

**Capítulo cinco.- Por desesperación.**

Rukia caminaba en silencio y con la cabeza agachada por los pasillos de la comisaría, iba detrás de Ukitake. Se sentía incómoda con las miradas de los demás, intuía que era por el traje naranja que usaba y que le quedaba grande, ya que cuando la llevaron a interrogar le habían pedido su ropa además de las huellas y ADN, y también por ser la hija del famoso actor Sosuke Aizen, estaba segura que muchos estaban reprimiendo las ganas de preguntarle algo sobre su padre.

Porque siempre era así, su papá era el centro de la atención y ella siempre quedaba relegada a ser su sombra.

―Tranquilícese, a Ichigo no le importara verla así. ―La suave voz de Ukitake la devolvió a la realidad, él la veía de reojo. ―Será feliz con sólo verla. ―le sonrió. Ella le devolvió una débil sonrisa, ese detective le caía particularmente bien.

Suspiró, ella también quería ver a Ichigo, aunque ahora no sabía si era tan buena idea. Tal vez no podría soportar el dolor de verlo detrás de las rejas, quizá no tendría la fortaleza necesaria para no quebrarse frente a él.

―Pase por favor. ―dijo Ukitake trayéndola a la realidad. Él había corrido la reja de barras metálica que daba a un largo pasillo. Lo siguió por ese pasillo, de ambos lados había pequeñas celdas, algunas estaban vacías otras eran ocupadas por distintas personas.

Sintió pena por la mayoría de ellos, pues algunos se veían tan tristes y deprimidos que no parecían ser capaces de hacer algo malo.

Se sorprendió al ver a Orihime en una celda, con la misma ropa que ella usaba, estaba sentada en la banca de cemento con las manos sobre sus muslos y la cabeza agachada, su rostro estaba oculto por algunos mechones de cabello.

Aunque no era su gran amiga y casi siempre le enojaba su presencia, sobre todo cuando la veía con Ichigo, le daba tristeza verla entre rejas. Sin embargo siguió de largo, pues no sabía que decirle sin sonar hipócrita, después de todo ¿cómo le iba a creer Orihime que se sentía mal por ella?

―¿Por qué está ella aquí? ―preguntó Rukia a Ukitake sin detenerse. ―¿Tiene algo que ver con la muerte de mi papá?

― Todavía no podemos asegurar nada, sin embargo se quedará las 48 horas de ley. ―dijo Ukitake deteniéndose frente a una celda. Rukia supo que había llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad. ―Regresaré por usted en unos minutos. ―le dijo Ukitake, ella asintió y el detective se retiró.

Rukia se acercó a la celda y no pudo evitar sufrir por ver a Ichigo ahí. Se veía algo demacrado y triste. Y cuando vio que estaba esposado a la banca en la que estaba sentado, las lágrimas fluyeron a través de sus ojos violetas. Lo estaban tratando como si fuera el peor de los criminales.

―Ichigo. ―le llamó angustiada.

El chico abrió los ojos y se quedó atónito cuando la vio pegada a la reja. Le alegraba volver a verla, la extrañaba bastante, necesitaba oír su voz, tocar su piel pero no quería que lo viera en ese estado. Intentó pararse para ir con ella pero el ruido de las esposas chocando contra el cemente le recordó que no podía hacerlo.

La ansiedad y desesperación se dibujaron por un momento en el rostro de Ichigo, pero al ver que Rukia estaba angustiada, decidió calmarse y volver a sentarse.

―Rukia, no debiste venir. ―le dijo él más tranquilo.

―Necesitaba verte. ―Ichigo vio en sus ojos alivio. ―No es justo que estés aquí.

―Rukia, perdóname. ―pidió Ichigo. ―Yo lo hice, no quería que te hiciera sufrir, me cansé de ver cómo te maltrataba.

―Ichigo yo…

―Rukia no digas más. ―le pidió. ―Sólo necesito saber si me perdonas, si me sigues amando.

―Sí, te amo. ―respondió sin vacilar.

―Entonces vete, vete porque no soporto estar frente a ti y no poder acariciarte, no poder limpiar tus lágrimas. ―dijo Ichigo, quien quiso estirar su brazo pero las esposas no se lo permitieron. En ese momento sólo se preocupaba por ella.

―Tengo que sacarte de aquí. ―murmuró Rukia aferrándose fuertemente a los barrotes.

Ichigo vio en sus ojos violetas decisión. Ella vio en los ojos cafés preocupación.

En ese momento se acercó un policía a la celda que estaba frente a la de Ichigo, acompañado por un hombre de traje negro. Rukia e Ichigo guardaron silencio.

―Asguiaro Ebern. ―dijo el oficial. ―Tu abogado está aquí. ―el nombrado se acercó a la reja. ―Aunque dudo mucho que te saque de aquí. ―dijo el oficial con una sonrisa burlona. Después se volteó hacia Rukia. ―Señorita Aizen, su tiempo se acabó. ―le informó.

Rukia asintió.

―Tengo que irme, pero no dejaré que pagues por algo que no hiciste. ―le dijo Rukia a Ichigo. ―Sabes bien que yo…

―Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, lo hice. ―interrumpió Ichigo.

―Vamos. ―indicó el oficial tomándola de un brazo.

Rukia le dio una última mirada a Ichigo llena de culpa y siguió al oficial a la salida.

El hombre de gabardina blanca la siguió con la mirada y sonrió satisfecho, luego miró a Ichigo. Su jefe iba a estar muy contento por la información.

Ichigo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Aizen le había enseñado a ser muy observador, por lo que desde que lo cambiaron de celda, hacia menos de una hora, se dio cuenta de una pequeña cámara de video que estaba pegada en la pared de enfrente, y cuando vio a Rukia, se imaginó que lo que querían los detectives es ver si alguno de ellos hablaba de más, por eso no dejo que Rukia dijera algo que pudiera comprometerla.

Él iba a pagar por lo que ocasionó, tenía que purgar sus culpas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Los cuatro detectives que seguían el caso y Urahara estaban dentro del cuarto de informática, estaban parados frente a una pantalla de televisión en la que se observaba la celda donde estaba Ichigo.

―Yoruichi ¿No crees que esposarlo estaba de más? ―preguntó Urahara. ― Tampoco es un criminal peligroso.

―Lo sé. ― dijo con pena. ―Pero era la única forma de lograr escuchar su conversación.

―Sin embargo ella no dijo nada que la incriminara. ―comentó Ukitake.

―Pero ahora quedó sensible por haberlo visto así. ―dijo Yoruichi girando hacia su derecha para ver a Soi Fong. ―Quizá si la interrogamos de nuevo pueda decirnos algo más.

―¿Crees que ella es la culpable? ―le preguntó Soi Fong.

―A estas alturas ya no sé que creer. ―dijo ella suspirando. ―Pero sigue investigando sobre el posible móvil de ella. ―Soi Fong asintió, Yoruichi volteó a ver a Ukitake. ―Ukitake, tú y Kyoraku busquen pruebas de que Rangiku Matsumoto estuvo en la escena del crimen.

―Sí. ―respondieron los dos.

Después todos salieron del lugar para cumplir con sus tareas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

En el despacho del capitán de la policía se encontraba Yamamoto, detrás de su escritorio, leyendo los informes de la operación realizada con éxito por los detectives Abarai e Ishida para descubrir una red de ventas de drogas en un antro.

Suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

―Estos muchachos me recuerdan a ustedes. ―dijo poniendo sobre la mesa los informes. Su rostro cambió a uno melancólico. ―siempre dispuestos a acabar con los malos. ―sonrió levemente por utilizar el lema favorito de uno de sus compañeros.

Pero no pudo perderse en sus recuerdos porque su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

― Yamamoto. ― dijo cuándo respondió al teléfono.

―Capitán Yamamoto, soy Ryuken Ishida. ―habló con voz seria, pero preocupada.

―Primer ministro, ¿Qué ocurre? ―aunque cuando le hablaba a su celular era para hablar de un único tema.

―Me ha llegado la información de la muerte de Aizen. ―dijo serio. ―Y quiero que haga todo lo posible por esclarecerlo a la brevedad.

―Estamos poniendo la mayor atención en este caso, ya tenemos varios sospechosos.

―Lo sé, pero necesito que el caso lo maneje de forma discreta y sobre todo quiero recordarle que Ichigo y Rukia son prioridad en este asunto, no quiero que ellos se vean afectados.

―Para ello necesito contarles a mis detectives la verdad.

― Eso sería peligroso. ―dijo Ryuken. ―recuerde que pueden haber infiltrados, así que busque otra manera para que los protejan y encuentren al asesino de Aizen.

―Eso haré.―dijo Yamamoto.

―También le reitero mi petición de que Kisuke Urahara tenga cartas abiertas en este caso, sé que a veces sus métodos no son los formales, pero confío en que él ayude a resolver el crimen de Sosuke ate algunos cabos sueltos.

―No se preocupe primer ministro, me estoy encargando de que Urahara tenga todas las facilidades. ―comentó Yamamoto. ―créame que quiero que esto termine tanto o más que usted.

Después terminaron la llamada.

Yamamoto abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó un portarretrato. Observó con cuidado la imagen de cuatro chicos, tres tenían cabello negro y el otro de cabello blanco.

Guardó de nuevo el portarretrato en su lugar, ya que unos oficiales entraron para comentar un caso con él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia salió de la estación de policía cabizbaja, pues todavía el rostro de Ichigo angustiado no se le borraba de la mente. Alzó la cara cuando escuchó su nombre.

―Rukia, Rukia. ―la llamaba desesperada Momo.

Rukia suspiró cansada e hizo que no la escuchó, siguió avanzando. Rukia la conocía por las convivencias que Momo organizaba de Aizen y su club de fans, Sosuke la había llevado muchas veces. Pero aun así no le caía bien, Ichigo se burlaba a veces diciendo que eran celos de hija.

Algo había de eso, no le gustaba verla tan cerca y sonriente con Aizen, sin embargo había algo más que le molestaba y no podía definir que era.

Los reporteros de espectáculos que seguían ahí, no dudaron en acercársele para obtener una primicia sobre el asesinato de tan conocido actor.

―Señorita Rukia por favor díganos que va a pasar con su padre. ―le pidió un reportero acercándole el micrófono.

Ella no contestó y siguió caminando entre flashes y preguntas.

―¿Se le hará un funeral público?

―No lo sé. ―respondió incomoda, pues la reportera la lastimaba con el micrófono.

―¿Tienes pensado hacerle un homenaje?

Rukia prefirió guardar silencio, no podía contestar a sus preguntas. No había tenido tiempo de llorarle adecuadamente a su papá, mucho menos de pensar en lo que haría ahora.

―¿Es verdad que su guardaespaldas lo mató? ―le preguntó una reportera.

―¡No!, Ichigo es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. ―le respondió con enojo.

―¿Por qué dice eso? ―preguntó otro reportero.

Las preguntas, flashes de cámara y los reporteros arremolinándose junto a ella, hicieron que se empezara a sentir mal, le faltaba el aire y sentía que las piernas perdían fuerza.

―Por favor no molesten a la señorita. ―dijo Ukitake alejando a los reporteros con una mano. Kyoraku también hizo lo mismo del otro lado de Rukia.

―Vamos. ―dijo Kyorku poniendo una mano en la espalda de la chica.

Gracias a ellos Rukia logró bajar las escaleras sin sentirse acosada por los reporteros.

―¿Va a su casa? ―preguntó Ukitake cuando estuvieron junto a su auto. Rukia asintió. ―la llevamos. ―dijo abriendo la puerta trasera del coche.

Rukia se subió después de agradecerles su ayuda.

Ella le había pedido permiso a Yoruichi por ir por un poco de ropa, la detective aceptó indicándole que no tomara cosas que no estuvieran dentro de los cajones.

Durante todo el trayecto Rukia se mantuvo callada, con la mirada en sus manos y reflejando en el rostro aflicción.

En este momento se sentía más sola que de costumbre, no tenía un hombro en el cual llorar. Su papá estaba muerto, Ichigo en la cárcel y ella no tenía amigos. Y aunque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se controló para no llorar.

Ukitake, quien iba de copiloto, de vez en cuando la miraba por el retrovisor.

Aunque él siempre intentaba mantenerse al margen de los involucrados en un caso, casi nunca podía hacerlo. Eso ya le había causado bastantes tristezas, pues las personas en las que confiaba y por las que luchaba por demostrar su inocencia, muchas veces terminaban decepcionándolo al ser los culpables de crímenes atroces.

Sin embargo él nunca perdía las esperanzas, y ahí estaba de nuevo confiando en la chica que estaba en el asiento trasero. Porque por más que se esforzaba no podía creer que esa chica pudiera matar a su padre, él quería creer que todavía había gente buena.

―Llegamos. ―indicó Kyoraku estacionándose a unas cuadras de la casa, pues las calles eran ocupadas por los coches de las personas que habían ido a montar guardia en la ofrenda que habían puesto afuera de la casa del occiso.

Rukia les agradeció de nuevo y caminó hacia la casa.

Los detectives se quedaron cerca del coche.

―Hay que vigilarla. ―informó Kyoraku. ―al menos hasta que Soi Fog nos diga más sobre lo que averiguó y sepamos si es sospechosa o no.

―De acuerdo. ―respondió el detective de cabello blanco, no muy convencido.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Al mismo tiempo Yoruichi se encontraba en el departamento de balística.

Un hombre de cabello rubio a la altura de la mandíbula, alto y delgado, se encontraba realizando un par de tiros a un muñeco. Al ver entrar a la detective se quitó las orejeras y las gafas.

―¿Ya me tienes algo Hirako? ―preguntó Yoruichi.

―Me tarde un poco porque tuve otros casos, pero te tengo dos noticias. ―dijo él dejando sobre la mesa la pistola.

―Esos son pretextos para encubrir tu incompetencia. ―dijo una muchacha rubia y de baja estatura. Quien entró al departamento y se acercó a Shinji.

―¡Cállate enana de Blanca Nieves! ―respondió Shinji irritado.

―Hiyori, Shinji ¿Qué me tienen? ―preguntó Yoruichi en voz alta. Se apresuró a interrumpirlos pues vio que Hiyori tenía intenciones de responderle al chico y no quería ser parte de sus peleas.

―Pues sabemos quién no lo mató. ―comentó Hiyori recobrando la compostura.

―Al menos no con la pistola. ―agregó Hirako. Yoruichi los vio con interés.

―Por la trayectoria de la bala sabemos que la persona que disparó no mide más de 1.60 cm. ―dijo la chica rubia entregándole a Yoruichi un informe detallado.

―Eso quiere decir que Ichigo Kurosaki no fue quien le disparó. ―comentó Yoruichi cerrando la carpeta.

―Definitivamente él no fue. ―secundó Shinji.

―¿Ya saben cuál fue el primer disparo?―preguntó Yoruichi.

―Todavía no, es complicado por las heridas del cuchillo. ―respondió Shinji acercándose a una mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación, la cual estaba llena de fotografías.

―Aunque por la sangre que hay en el asiento. ―dijo Hiyori señalando la fotografía de la silla en el despacho de Aizen. ―Creo que fue en el hombro izquierdo. ―Yoruichi asintió.

―¿Cuál es la otra noticia? ―preguntó la detective.

―Que los rastros que se encontraron en la blusa de Rukia Aizen concuerdan con la sangre de su padre. ―habló Nemu a sus espaldas.

Los tres voltearon para verla. Siempre sorprendía a todos por llegar tan silenciosamente.

―Eso es normal, ella se agachó para tocarlo, seguramente se manchó la ropa en el proceso. ―comentó la morena.

―Sí hay algunas manchas de transferencia de sangre por haber tenido contacto con el cuerpo. ―respondió Nemu aproximándose hacia ellos. ―pero en estas fotografías pueden observar que hay manchas de proyección. ―dijo entregándoles las fotografías donde se apreciaban finas gotas de sangre en la ropa de Rukia.

―Así que después de todo ella si disparó el arma. ―comentó Yoruichi.

―Pues Nemu se nos adelantó, pero efectivamente ella disparó el arma. ―comentó Shinji. ―Ya está terminada la comparación de las huellas de la hija de Aizen con las de la pistola y coinciden sus huellas con una de las encontradas en el arma.

―Pero aún queda una huella desconocida. ―recordó Hiyori.

Nemu salió de la habitación tan sigilosamente como entro.

―¿Y ya saben algo de la bala encontrada en el cuarto de Ichigo?

―Seguimos buscando comparaciones con otros casos, pero hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada. ―comentó Hiyori.

―Les encargo eso también, presiento que está relacionado con el caso. ―comentó Yoruichi. Ella les dio las gracias y luego salió de la habitación.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia estaba a una cuadra de llegar a su casa cuando se detuvo al ver que varias personas estaban acampando en la banqueta de enfrente, pues aun su casa seguía acordonada. Desde donde estaba puedo observar la cantidad de adornos florales y veladoras que estaban puestos cerca de la fotografía de su papá.

Se preguntó si toda esa gente lo seguiría admirando si supieran como actuaba últimamente, también se preguntó por qué había cambiado tanto o si quizá esa siempre fue su naturaleza y sólo la supo ocultar muy bien.

Ukitake y Kyoraku estaban unos pasos tras ella cuando recibieron la llamada de Yoruichi indicándole que llevaran a Rukia arrestada.

Ukitake dio dos pasos hacia adelante cuando le llamó la atención un carro negro con vidrios polarizados que circulaba lentamente sobre la calle.

Éste se detuvo cerca de Rukia, fue justo en ese momento que Ukitake tuvo un mal presentimiento y ante el asombro de Kyoraku comenzó a correr hacía Rukia.

La ventanilla trasera se abrió y por ella se asomaron unas manos sosteniendo un arma.

Kyoraku miró hacia el carro, su desconcierto creció cuando de la ventanilla trasera comenzaron a salir disparos. Sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar al coche. Las personas que estaban en la calle comenzaron a correr desesperadas para refugiarse, otras se tiraron al suelo.

Ukitake al escuchar los disparos se lanzó hacia Rukia por la espalda y logró tirarla al piso, quedando de lado. Él la abrazaba protectoramente con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar hacia el coche, Rukia se aferraba a él muy asustada; una de las balas de Kyoraku impactó en el vidrio trasero del coche y este se rompió en pedazos.

El auto aceleró de golpe y se perdió por la calle. Un par de policías se acercaron y por orden de Kyoraku los siguieron en una patrulla.

―Ukitake ¿están bien? ―preguntó Kyoraku acercándose a donde su amigo y Rukia estaban tirados. El detective guardo su arma y luego le extendió la mano al hombre de cabello blanco para ayudarlo a levantar.

―Yo estoy bien. ―respondió Ukitake y volteó hacia Rukia.

―Yo también. ―respondió Rukia nerviosa.

―Está herida. ―dijo Ukitake preocupado.

En ese momento Rukia se dio cuenta que una bala la había rosado por un brazo y estaba sangrando.

Un grupo de policías llegó en ese momento y comenzaron a ayudar a las personas que habían sufrido crisis nervosa, mientras esperaban a que llegaran las ambulancias.

Después de que atendieran a Rukia, la llevaron a la estación de policías. Unos criminalistas fueron a la escena del tiroteo para recabar información.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que Rukia había sido llevada a esa habitación, en ese tiempo logró calmar la angustia que sintió después del tiroteo en el que estuvo envuelta.

Aunque ya una vez estuvo en una situación similar, esta vez no estaba Ichigo con ella. El detective Ukitake intentó reconfortarla, pero aun así no lograba transmitirle la misma seguridad que le daba Ichigo.

Miró hacia las paredes, no tenían ventanas, pero sabía que ya estaba oscureciendo. Suspiró, apenas habían pasado dos días y ya extrañaba ver los atardeceres junto a Ichigo. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, pues un recuerdo de su padre se hizo presente, tampoco podía verlos con él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos. La detective Soi Fong entró acompañada de Urahara. Ellos se sentaron frente a ella.

―¿Tiene enemigos? ―preguntó la detective.

―No. ―respondió Rukia. ―Casi no tengo contacto con las personas, sólo con la gente del foro donde trabajaba mi papá y los chicos de la universidad.

―¿No sé le ocurre alguien que la quisiera ver muerta? ―preguntó Soi Fong. Urahara la miró con reproche.

―No, pero quizá sean los mismos que intentaron secuestrarme antes.

―¿Supo por qué la quisieron secuestrar?

―Supongo que para pedir rescate. ―respondió Rukia. ―¿Sólo me trajeron para hacerme estas preguntas? ―No quería hablar de ese tema.

―No. ―respondió Soi Fong colocando sobre la mesa las fotografías en las Aizen aparecía tanto en el despacho como en la morgue.

―¿Por qué me está enseñando esto? ―preguntó alterada por ver las fotografías.

―¿Para qué se dé cuenta de lo que hizo? ―dijo molesta Soi Fong.

―¿Qué quiere decir?

―No se haga la inocente conmigo. ―gritó Soi dando un golpe en la mesa. ―Ya sé que usted mató a su padre.

Rukia ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y comenzaron a sudarles las manos. Señal de su nerviosismo.

―Yo no lo maté. ―dijo ella.

―Todos dicen lo mismo. ―respondió fastidiada la detective. Colocó a su vista las fotos de la blusa con sangre y las comparaciones con sus huellas. ―sus huellas están en el arma y su ropa tiene manchas de sangre de Aizen.

―Rukia. ―intervino Urahara. ―Sabemos que la trataba mal, el juez puede comprender que lo hizo en defensa propia y rebajarle la condena. ―le comentó. Rukia lo miró con atención.

―¿Defensa propia? ―cuestionó Soi llamando la atención de los otros. ―yo tengo otra teoría. ―dijo enseñando unos documentos. ―Aquí se señala que usted sería la beneficiaria mayor de su fortuna, así que decidió deshacerse de su padre para poder acceso al dinero e irse lejos con el guardaespaldas ¿No es así? ―Rukia la vio con incredulidad. ―Mató a Sosuke Aizen por ambición.

―No es como piensa. ―dijo Rukia afligida. ―No necesito el dinero de Sosuke, tengo el que me dejó mi padre.

Urahara y Soi Fong se sorprendieron por su respuesta. En la habitación detrás del espejo también Yoruichi, Jushiro y Kyoraku se sorprendieron.

―¿Qué está diciendo? ―preguntó confundida la detective.

―Qué Sosuke Aizen no es mi padre biológico, en realidad yo soy Rukia Kuchiki y por lo que sé mi padre, Byakuya Kuchiki, me dejó dinero en un fideicomiso que podré usar cuando cumpla los veintiún años.

Soi fong permaneció callada por unos minutos procesando la información, en la otra habitación Yoruichi le pidió a Ukitake que investigara acerca de Kuchiki Byakuya.

―Aun así eso no la desliga del asesinato de Aizen, todo apunta a que usted lo mató. ―dijo la detective. ―No le importó los años que él la cuidó como su hija, usted le disparó sin piedad. ―le dijo enojada.

Sus palabras taladraban el cerebro de Rukia.

―Y ahora no le importa dejar que un inocente pague por lo que usted hizo, no le importa que Ichigo Kurosaki esté tras las rejas.

Rukia comenzó a llorar amargamente. La imagen de Ichigo tras las rejas sólo aumentaba su culpa, pero también su resolución a no dejar que él sufriera en la cárcel, porque Ichigo ya había tenido mucho dolor desde muy niño.

―Confiese, ¿Por qué le disparó a su padre? ¿Por qué mató a Sosuke Aizen? ―preguntó dando un golpe en la mesa.

―Por qué estaba desesperada, le disparé porque ya no aguantaba más. ―Rukia se llevó las manos a la cara mientras lloraba.

―Rukia. ―dijo Urahara tomando sus manos y bajándolas para dejarle el rostro descubierto. ―Ayúdeme a comprender la conducta de su padre. ―la petición de Urahara desconcertó a Rukia. ―Ayúdenos a entender porque usted hizo lo que hizo, cuénteme su historia. Le prometo que no la juzgaré.

Urahara emanaba un aura de confianza y tranquilidad, así que Rukia decidió contarle su historia, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba dejar en claro que Ichigo no era un asesino.

Soi Fong rodó los ojos, no le interesaba para nada su historia, ahí era el departamento de policía, no un confesionario. Sin embargo Urahara tenía el apoyo de alguien importante, así que por esta vez lo haría a su modo, escucharía la vida de Rukia con tal de tener su confesión.

Rukia respiró hondo y Urahara, como siempre, preparó su grabadora.

* * *

―Quería poner la historia de Rukia pero aún tengo algunos cabos sueltos que ajustar.

―Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

―Por cierto el manga de esta semana estuvo bueno y me recordó porque Aizen es uno de mis villanos favoritos.

* * *

**Saludos…**


	6. Por desesperación II

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

GRACIAS**: Nessie black 10: **Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, en este ya aclaro como Rukia terminó con Aizen, espero que te sorprenda.** Stephanie Za: **Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero aclarar tus dudas en los próximos capítulos.** Akisa: **Así es Yamamoto y Ryuken saben algunas cosas que se revelaran a su tiempo, espero te guste este capítulo. **ALEXZHA: **Gracias por comentar, pronto se sabrá un poco más de Byakuya, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. **Kuniko04: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y pues hay que esperar para descubrir si Rukia es inocente o no. Es que me gusta Aizen porque es inteligente, calculador, frío, arrogante. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, pues Rukia e Ichigo están más relacionados de lo que ellos creen, pero eso se verá más adelante. Espero te guste el capítulo. **DaniI: **Hola, gracias por comentar, pues pronto revelare que es lo que saben Ryuken y Yamamoto, sólo adelanto que tiene que ver mucho con el pasado.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

"Hay ciertas pistas en la escena de un crimen que por su naturaleza nadie puede recoger o examinar ¿cómo se recoge el amor, la ira, el odio, el miedo…? Son cosas que hay que saber buscar".

Dr. James T. Reese

**Capitulo seis.- Por desesperación. Segunda parte. **

Urahara emanaba un aura de confianza y tranquilidad, así que Rukia decidió contarle su historia, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba dejar en claro que Ichigo no era un asesino.

Soi Fong rodó los ojos, no le interesaba para nada su historia, ahí era el departamento de policía, no un confesionario. Sin embargo Urahara tenía el apoyo de alguien importante, así que por esta vez lo haría a su modo, escucharía la vida de Rukia con tal de tener su confesión.

Rukia respiró hondo y Urahara, como siempre, preparó su grabadora.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Me gusta ver los atardeceres, porque me recuerdan a él, a mi padre, Byakuya. Todos los días nos sentábamos a verlos desde el jardín y él me contaba historias. Ya no recuerdo todas, sin embargo hay una que sigue muy presente en mí.

A veces cuando cierro los ojos, puedo recordar con claridad uno de los días más felices de mi niñez. Y es a ese pedacito de felicidad al que me aferré por mucho tiempo.

Tenía cinco años y esa tarde mi mamá y yo jugábamos a las atrapadas.

―Rukia, te voy a alcanzar. ―escuché la dulce voz de mi mamá tras de mí. Volteé para verla, ella me sonreía y me veía con amor. Seguí corriendo por los pasillos segura de que no me atraparía, nunca lo hacía, al final siempre se rendía y me cargaba diciendo lo rápida que era y yo siempre me enorgullecía de ser más veloz que mi mamá.

Esa vez iba distraída y choque contra una mesita que se encontraba cerca a la puerta principal, me asusté al ver que un florero de cristal se cayó por el movimiento, cerré los ojos esperando escuchar el ruido del cristal rompiéndose, pero éste no llegó. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con mi papá parado frente a mí y con el florero en la mano. Él acababa de llegar del trabajo.

Tuve miedo de que me regañara, porque ya me había dicho que ese florero era importante para ellos, mi papá lo mandó a hacer especialmente para mi mamá.

―Rukia ten más cuidado por favor. ―me dijo mi papá dejando el florero sobre la mesita. Yo estuve a punto de echarme a llorar. ―Me hubiera asustado mucho si te hubieras cortado con él. ―dijo agachándose a mi altura. Su voz no era para nada de enojo, estaba aliviado de que no me hubiera pasado nada.

―¿No estás enojado porque casi rompo el florero? ―pregunté tímidamente.

―Claro que no, tu eres lo más importante para mí. ―me dijo cargándome. Yo lo abracé fuerte y luego sentí los brazos de mi mamá rodeándonos.

Después de eso, salí con él a ver el atardecer, esa tarde me contó la historia de una estrella enamorada de un guerrero.

―Rukia, tú eres como esa estrella. ―me dijo mi papá al terminar el relato y señalando la única estrella que en ese momento resplandecía en el cielo. Yo lo miré confundida. ―Con tu luz disuelves la oscuridad en los corazones e indicas el camino a los desorientados.

―¿Eh? ―le pregunté sin entender.

―Algún día te contaré lo que hiciste por mí. ―me dijo con una sonrisa. Todavía recuerdo la calidez que me transmitió, mi papá no sonreía mucho y sólo lo hacía con mi mamá y conmigo, por eso siempre atesoraba cada sonrisa que él me mostraba.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi sonreír y que vi con él el atardecer.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas casi no lo vi, estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, llegaba tarde y se veía preocupado, ya no jugaba conmigo. Después de esas semanas ocurrió esa tragedia que cambiaría mi vida.

Estaba sentada en la sala jugando con mi Chappy preferido, mi mamá estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro.

Mi papá entró desesperado a la casa.

―Hisana, tenemos que irnos. ―le dijo a mi mamá, ni siquiera nos saludó como acostumbraba. Mi mamá se paró y fue con él. ―pasó lo que temíamos. ―alcance a escucharlo.

Después de eso mi mamá se apresuró a hacer las maletas, ella me tomó de una mano y me llevó a la salida.

Yo no entendía porque nos íbamos tan de prisa, les pregunté la razón, pero no me contestaban. Cuando pasamos por el pasillo alcance a tomar el florero de mi mamá, pensé que no lo podíamos dejar ahí si era tan importante para ellos.

Llegamos a la casa del hermano de mi mamá, mi tío Sosuke de veintitrés años. Él me caía bien porque era divertido y me consentía mucho, siempre decía que cuando fuera famoso me llevaría a conocer a los artistas y que viajaríamos por todo el mundo.

No sé de qué hablaron mis papás y él esa tarde, pero cuando fui a decirles que tenía hambre se veían preocupados. Nunca había visto a mi tío tan enojado ni preocupado.

Mis papás se despidieron de mí diciendo que me querían mucho, que me dejarían un rato con mi tío y que luego regresarían por mí porque tenían que ir a despedirse de alguien. Le di un beso a cada uno.

―Cuídala. ―le dijo mi papá a mi tío mientras se estrechaban las manos. ―Confío en ti.

―Descuida, estará bien conmigo. ―respondió mi tío.

―Rukia obedece a tu tío, él sabe lo que es mejor para ti. ―No entendí porque me dijo eso sí sólo iba a tardar unas horas en regresar por mí.

―Sí. ―le respondí de todas formas. Luego los despedí desde la puerta junto con mi tío Sosuke.

Pero ellos ya no regresaron, esa noche cuando volvían a casa tuvieron un accidente y murieron.

Mi tío no me dijo que fue lo que pasó, ni siquiera cuando crecí; tampoco me llevó al funeral de mis padres, en ese tiempo no me importó sólo me la pasaba llorando en la cama, pero cuando crecí se lo reproché, le reproché que no me dejara despedirme de ellos y como siempre que tocaba ese tema, evadió la respuesta.

A los pocos días de la muerte de mis papás, me sentó en un sillón junto a él.

―Rukia, a partir de este día olvídate de Byakuya y Hisana. ―me dijo viéndome fijamente con sus ojos marrones. ―Tú ya no eres una Kuchiki, desde hora eres Rukia Aizen, mi hija. ―lo vi con confusión, era muy pequeña para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo recuerdo que el dolor de no tener a mis papás era muy grande, lloraba cada noche y él me consolaba. Él me decía que todo estaría bien, que poco a poco el dolor se iría y que él estaría conmigo siempre, para cuidarme y quererme.

―¿Tú serás mi papá? ―le pregunté con lágrimas.

―Sí. ―me respondió con una cálida sonrisa. ―Desde ahora seremos una familia. ―me abrazó con fuerza.

Estaba feliz de que mi tío fuera mi papá, no me malinterpreten, no olvidaba a mi papá Byakuya, jamás lo haría, aunque era muy chica cuando lo perdí, el amor que sentía por él era muy grande, aún lo es. Pero a mi edad necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de mí, que me quisiera y quien mejor que él.

Ese día Sosuke dejó de ser mi tío y se convirtió en mi papá. Ese día sin saberlo, empezó mi sufrimiento.

Lo primero que hizo como mi papá fue romper toda fotografía en la que aparecían Byakuya y Hisana, no se conmovió al verme llorar pidiéndole a gritos que no las rompiera. Lo único que me dejó conservar fue el florero de ella.

―Ahora yo soy tu padre así que es mejor que te olvides de ellos. ―me dijo. ―Algún día lo entenderás.

Aún sigo esperando entenderlo, todavía el recordar los trozos de fotografía en el piso me provoca dolor.

No sé si de niños somos más fuertes que de adultos o tenemos mayor capacidad de perdonar, porque a pesar de eso no lo odie, ni siquiera cuando me dijo que vendería la casa en la que viví con mis papás.

Siempre recordaba las palabras de mi papá, "Tu tío sabe lo que es mejor para ti". Sí, mi papá no podía equivocarse, Sosuke hacía las cosas por algo importante, es lo que me obligaba creer.

Después me sacó de la escuela y me inscribió en otro cerca de la casa en la que vivía ahora.

Contrató a la señora Tsunade para ayudarlo a cuidar de mí, ella era un poco enojona, pero era muy buena conmigo. Ella se quedaba conmigo cuando él salía, a veces iba a audiciones de comerciales o novelas, cuando regresaba me contaba todo lo que hacía; a veces salía a buscar a alguien, me enteré porque una vez fue a visitarlo un señor de lentes y escuché sin querer la plática, eso se me quedó grabado porque el señor me dio miedo y porque me dijo que era tan bonita como mi mamá pero tenía el carácter como mi papá.

Esa fue la única vez que fue a la casa.

Los meses pasaron y aunque seguía extrañando a mis verdaderos padres, Sosuke se encargó de hacer que mis días no fueran tan tristes.

Aunque me preguntaba porque nadie iba a visitarme, ni mis amigos del Kinder, ni los amigos o amigas de mis papás, tampoco los vecinos.

Cuando tenía seis años llevó a un niño a la casa, no me acuerdo como se llamaba, sólo que tenía el cabello naranja, me alegre de tener compañía, pero a los pocos días se marchó. Le pregunté porque se lo había llevado, y me dijo que no era el indicado. A pesar de eso seguí feliz aunque sólo estábamos nosotros dos y Tsunade.

Pero cuando tuve siete años todo cambio, me sacó de la escuela y me obligó a tomar clases en casa, también se acabaron las salidas al parque. Le lloré y pedí mucho para que me dejara regresar a la escuela y volviéramos a salir, pero al final me resigne a estar encerrada en la casa. En compensación mi papá jugaba conmigo en el jardín y me compraba muchos juguetes. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo para que me empezara a sentir sola, pues él ya tenía su carrera como actor. Fue en esa época que mando a poner cámaras en la casa, por las noches se quedaba revisándolas.

A veces me llevaba a los foros y con orgullo me presentaba con todos como su hija. Muchos se asombraban de que tuviera una hija tan grande, muchos le preguntaban por mi mamá pero él nunca contestaba.

A los ocho años pensé que todo cambiaria, por qué llegó un día muy feliz. Se sentó frente a mí y tomó mi mano.

―Rukia, desde ahora serán las cosas diferentes. ―me dijo tomando mi mano. ―todo mejorara, iras a la escuela y saldremos los dos juntos al campo.

―¿En serio? ―le pregunté ilusionada. Me encantaba la idea de ir a la escuela y hacer amigos, pero antes deseaba hacer otra cosa. ―¿Y podemos ir a la tumba de Hisana y Byakuya? ―pregunté, hacía tiempo me había prohibido mencionarlos como mis papás y desde que murieron jamás me llevó a dejarles una flor en el cementerio.

―Sí, lo haremos. ―me dijo.

Pero eso solamente se quedó en promesas, nunca me dio explicaciones, no estaba acostumbrado a darlas, y yo aprendí a acatar sus órdenes sin objeción.

Cuando cumplí once él ya tenía bastante éxito en el medio, así que empezó a llevar algunos chicos a la casa, dijo que iban a ser sus guardaespaldas, aunque más bien terminaron siendo mi compañía.

Recuerdo a los dos, uno era Ulquiorra, un chico frío y serio, de tez muy pálida y ojos verdes. Él tenía dieciséis años.

Creo que porque él fue el primer chico con el que conviví, ya que seguía sin poder salir de la casa, que traté de cualquier forma de volverme su amiga, él no era grosero conmigo, pero mantenía su distancia, y cuando por fin rompí la barrera entre nosotros y nos hicimos amigos, mi papá se lo llevó de mi lado.

Creo que se dio cuenta que me sentía bien con él. Esa tarde fue la primera vez que le dejé de hablar después de reclamarle que por su culpa era infeliz, que primero me quitó el recuerdo de mis padres y después a mi única compañía, a mi amigo.

Y a él poco le importó mi sufrimiento, no le importó verme llorar desesperada mientras le pedía que no se lo llevara.

Después cuando cumplí doce, llegó Grimmjow, un chico con facha de maleante, pero con una sonrisa encantadora y un llamativo cabello azul. Él era muy distinto a Ulquiorra, no era serio pero era grosero, al menos al principio.

―¿Qué tanto me ves Patitas Flacas? ―me preguntó la primera vez que me quedé observándolo. Se rió por el puchero que hice por el apodo que me puso y el cual nunca dejó de utilizar.

―No tengo piernas flacas. ―le dije enojada.

Le enseñé la lengua y me volteé indignada. Tiempo después me dijo que en ese momento creyó que no le volvería a hablar, pero él no me conocía, cuando me proponía algo no me daba por vencida tan fácilmente, y yo me propuse hacerme su amiga, ya que realmente me sentía sola. Mi papá ya no pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo por su trabajo y tampoco me dejaba salir ni llevar a nadie a la casa.

Con Grimmjow me sentía bien, mientras él entrenaba yo le platicaba de las ganas que tenía de salir, de viajar, de conocer personas, él jamás me platicó sobre su infancia, sólo que le debía mucho a Sosuke y estaba obligado a pagarle.

Nunca me dijo que es lo que le debía.

Pero al igual que hizo con Ulquiorra un día se llevó a Grimmjow. Sólo me dijo que tenía un trabajo importante que hacer.

Esa tarde se despidió de mí debajo del gran árbol del patio.

―No llores Patitas Flacas. ―dijo al ver mis lágrimas. No quería que se fuera, no quería sentirme sola de nuevo.―Aunque me vaya siempre te cuidaré.

Me abracé a él con fuerza, me dolía tanto su partida, no quería que me olvidara.

―No me olvides. ―le pedí cuando nos separamos.

―No lo haré. ―me dijo con una sonrisa y luego se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Lo vi marchar con lágrimas y con la cara sonrojada.

Los meses siguientes me sentía más sola todavía, mi papá seguía con la misma idea de no dejarme salir, a veces me llevaba al parque pero solo por un breve tiempo y si veía que alguien se me acercaba, enseguida me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a casa.

Cuando cumplí catorce lo convencí que me dejara salir con Tsunade al cine, él aceptó a regañadientes y me hizo prometer que iríamos directo a la casa de regreso. Yo le dije que sí, cruzando los dedos de la mano derecha, detrás de mi espalda.

A la salida del cine le imploré a Tsunade que me llevara al cementerio, ella aceptó al ver me gran deseo de ir. A la entrada del cementerio compramos un ramo de flores. Tuvimos que buscar al encargado del cementerio para que nos llevara a la tumba.

Me sorprendí y entristecí al ver la tumba descuidada, me acerqué a limpiarla y me estremecí al ver las inscripciones de la lápida.

La primera mencionaba a mi papá y mamá, sus fechas de nacimiento y de fallecimiento y una linda epígrafe, pero cuando sentí desfallecer fue cuando leí la otra.

"Aquí yace Rukia Kuchiki, una alegre y hermosa niña que vivirá en nuestros corazones"

Caí de rodillas con tan sólo leer mi nombre en ella, la fecha de mi supuesto fallecimiento era la misma que la de mis padres. Lloré desconsoladamente sobre la tumba.

Tsunade no entendía mi llanto, después de todo ella me conocía como Rukia Aizen, no sabía que lloraba porque Sosuke además de quitarme a mis padres, también me quitó mi vida.

Por eso nadie fue a visitarme, ni mis amigos del Kinder, ni los amigos de mi papá, ni las vecinos. Todos creyeron que morí ese día con mis papás. Y quizá fue cierto, porque ya no quedaba de aquella niña alegre y risueña.

No supe cómo se enteró de que estábamos ahí, pero al poco rato mi papá llegó al cementerio.

―¿Por qué me desobedeciste? ―me preguntó enojado alzándome de un brazo. Esa fue la primera vez que vi en sus ojos tanto enojo y me asusté. ―Tienes prohibido venir a este lugar.

―Quería ver a mis padres. ―le grité.

―Ellos no son tus padres, entiende que Rukia Kuchiki murió ese día con ellos. ―me dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la salida. ―Tu eres Rukia Aizen, mi hija. Nunca lo olvides.

Él jamás me dejó olvidarlo.

Desde ese día me vigilaba aún más, ya no confiaba en mí. Mi vida siguió más triste, me sentía asfixiada por tanta sobreprotección. Él no era malo, pasaba tiempo conmigo, me compraba todo lo que pedía y Tsunade me repetía que me cuidaba porque me quería, yo lo sabía también, pero aun así necesitaba libertad, porque la jaula aunque sea de oro no deja de ser prisión.

Por varias semanas le dejé de hablar, dejé de comer, al menos frente a él, y me la pasaba durmiendo. Quise morirme para reunirme con mis papás y poder ser libre.

Pero después de ver que no conseguía nada con mi depresión, ya que Sosuke seguía sin conmoverse, decidí volver a salir de mi cuarto y volver a hablarle. No lo perdonaba, pero reprocharle tampoco cambiaria las cosas.

Pero un día llegó él, que sin saberlo, sería el que cambiaría mi vida. Cuando lo vi me puse muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar, no quería empezar mal como con Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, pero tampoco quería encariñarme con él, porque sabía que al final me quedaría sola otra vez.

― Papá ¿él será el nuevo guardaespaldas? ―le pregunté a mi papá con curiosidad. Vi en sus ojos tristeza, me dio pena, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por él cuando yo estaba igual o peor.

― Sí Rukia, él es Ichigo y estará con nosotros por mucho tiempo. ―me respondió mi papá. Realmente no creí sus palabras, pero lo deseaba.

―Mucho gusto señor Ichigo. ―Le dije tontamente, y le sonreí de forma sincera.

―Hola. ―me dijo tomando mi mano. Su mano era tan cálida que algo en mí se removió y me hizo sentir bien. Y ahora creo que desde ese día compartimos un fuerte lazo.

Mi papá le enseñó muchas cosas y siempre estuve ahí, viéndolo practicar. Sin embargo no interactuaba mucho con él, sólo lo necesario.

Seguía sintiéndome sola, seguía sintiéndome prisionera y mi papá seguía sin querer explicarme porque me trataba así o porque fingió mi muerte.

Una tarde estaba desesperada y traté de huir de la casa cuando ellos ni mi papá ni Ichigo estaban, pero no llegué muy lejos cuando él me encontró.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―me preguntó enojado, mientras me jalaba del brazo para llevarme al carro.

―Ya no quiero estar contigo, quiero irme lejos. ―grité y dando un jalón brusco logré zafarme de él.

―Sé que no lo entiendes, pero soy tu padre y…

―Tú no eres mi padre. ―le grité enojada, aunque me arrepentí enseguida de hacerlo.

Él abrió los ojos impresionado y de inmediato me pegó una cachetada.

―Soy tu padre, que no se te olvide. ―me dijo mirándome a los ojos sin rastro de culpabilidad o arrepentimiento. ―Byakuya quería que te quedaras conmigo, esa fue su última voluntad ¿vas a desobedecerlo?

―No. ―dije bajando la mirada. Aizen me tomó del brazo y sin oponer resistencia lo dejé guiarme hasta la casa.

No quería desobedecer la última indicación que me dio mi papá Byakuya, pero a veces miraba al cielo y le reprochaba el haberme dejado con Aizen y no haberme llevado con ellos.

Sosuke recibió un par de llamadas por esos días, lo que lo puso nervioso y preocupado. Salía varias veces por la noche y ya regresaba tarde.

Mi papá trataba de ocultarme las cosas, pero yo me las arreglaba para enterarme de ellas, aprendí a escuchar tras las puertas, fue así que supe que había sufrido algunos intentos de asesinato. Eso me asustó mucho, pero cuando me aterré fue el día que intentaron secuestrarme.

Ese día creí que no volvería a ver a mi papá, ni a Tsunade, ni a Ichigo y me dolió mucho.

Todo pasó tan rápido, rodearon el carro en el que viajábamos, me bajaron del coche, golpearon a Tsunade y la dejaron inconsciente, Ichigo trató de ayudarme pero cuatro hombres lo rodearon. Yo gritaba desesperada por ayuda mientras me jalaba lejos del carro, el hombre que me bajó del carro me recargó contra su pecho y me tapó la boca con su mano.

Recuerdo que llevaba una gabardina blanca y una extraña cadena con una cruz de cinco picos, también recuerdo que me puso una pistola sobre la sien y me ordenaba no llorar, pero no pude hacerlo, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

Después oí un disparo y sentí sangre salpicarme la cabeza, por un momento creí que era mi sangre, pero cuando el agarre del hombre se aflojó supe que la sangre era de él. El hombre huyó, pues sólo estaba herido del hombro.

―¡Rukia! ―vi que Ichigo corría hacia mí, se veía tan preocupado, me quedé estática y sólo atine a limpiar mis lágrimas. ―Rukia, lo siento. ―se disculpó, se culpaba por lo que ocurrió, pero yo sabía que no era así.

Lo abracé muy fuerte, estaba agradecida con él por haberme salvado. Cuando nos separamos le di un beso en la mejilla, él me miró de forma diferente, una sensación cálida recorrió mi cuerpo.

―No llores. ―me dijo, no me di cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez no era por miedo, era de alegría. ―Regresemos. ―me dijo extendiendo su mano y brindándome una gran sonrisa y una firme mirada.

Tomé su mano y camine con él, con la plena seguridad que con Ichigo estaría a salvo.

Nunca hablamos de ese día, creo que los dos queríamos olvidar lo que pasó.

Mi papá se preocupó mucho, se veía muy asustado pero también enojado. Y ese incidente lo único que logró, es aumentar su sobreprotección. Y también mi miedo, pues después de eso a veces despertaba bañada en sudor por soñar con mi secuestro.

Y ya no volví a tener deseos de escaparme de nuevo.

Ese día también decidí que por temor a sufrir de nuevo me estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Ichigo, así que me arriesgué y comencé a convivir más con él, y poco a poco un sentimiento fue creciendo en mí.

Primero fue admiración, luego amistad y finalmente se volvió amor, pero tampoco me atreví a confesarlo.

Después mi papá conoció a Rangiku, aunque me alegre por él ya que nunca le conocí una novia, también me dieron celos. Porque no importaba todo lo que me hacía, lo seguía queriendo como un padre.

Pensé que quizá hora que estaba enamorado me dejaría tener más libertad, pero me equivoqué.

Él me seguía manteniendo en mi jaula de oro.

Mi papá la quería mucho, pero siempre me prefirió a mí por eso al principio Matsumoto y yo nos llevamos mal.

―Sosuke, quiero conocer Paris, llévame. ―le pidió Rangiku una tarde mientras comíamos en el jardín.

―Rukia no puede viajar por su enfermedad. ―dijo él.

Esa era su excusa ante los demás, yo tenía una grave enfermedad que no me permitía estar mucho tiempo afuera, ni viajar.

―Pues que se quede con Tsunade y vamos solamente por unos días. ―Claramente vi que mi papá estaba pensándolo, seguramente estaba a punto de ceder, porque ella le sonreía y le tomaba de la mano.

Pero si yo no podía disfrutar, ellos tampoco.

―Papá, no quiero quedarme sola. ―le dije. ―dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo. ―le recordé su promesa poniendo la cara más triste que pude. Él sonrió con satisfacción.

Después de eso se disculpó con Rangiku por no poder viajar con ella.

Pero con el tiempo ella y yo nos hicimos amigas.

Cuando cumplí los dieciocho Ichigo y yo iniciamos una relación, que mantuvimos en secreto, o al menos eso pensábamos. Él me hizo sentir que no estaba sola.

Pero mi padre comenzó a cambiar de repente, es cierto que era estricto conmigo y me tenía prácticamente encerrada, pero no era grosero y siempre trataba de compensar el tiempo que no pasaba conmigo, pero se volvió malhumorado y grosero con todos, principalmente con Rangiku.

Me sorprendió que corriera a Orihime de la casa, recuerdo ese día porque me enoje con Ichigo ya que vi a Orihime hablando con él muy alegre, él también le sonreía.

Ahora sé que fue tonto de mi parte sentir celos, porque él sólo la veía como amiga. Pero no podía evitar ponerme triste cada vez que lo veía con ella, ya que tenía miedo a perderlo, a que me dejara sola como mis papás, Ulquiorra o Grimmjow.

Ese día lloré mucho, mi papá me vio y me preguntó la causa de mi llanto, le dije que era porque me sentía prisionera y subí a mi cuarto.

Después también empezó a tratarme a mal, ya no quedaba casi nada del hombre amoroso que había sido. A veces me gritaba que por mi culpa tenía la vida que llevaba, porque yo lo había atado, pero cuando le pedía que entonces me dejara ir, me respondía que jamás lo haría, que siempre estaría con él.

Lo único que me mantenía con fuerzas era el amor de Ichigo, él siempre estuvo para mí, apoyándome y brindándome consuelo.

Esa tarde fui a verlo para pedirle permiso para salir, pensé que ahora que me permitió ir a la universidad me dejaría salir, pero no fue así. Pero ya estaba preparada para oír esa noticia.

Estaba por darme media vuelta para marcharme cuando vi un ramo de rosas rojas en el florero de mi mamá. Me disgusté mucho.

―Otras vez ella te vino a ver. ―le reproché. Desde hace tiempo esa chica lo visitaba mucho y se pasaba largas horas encerrada con él en el despacho.

―Sí, pero no es algo que te incumba. ―me respondió enojado.

―Pues al menos no utilices el florero de mi madre. ―le grité enojada. Sabía que era algo tonto, pero era lo único que conservaba de ella.

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Hisana no es tu madre? ―se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con fuerza. ―Ya olvidalos.

― Nunca los voy a olvidar, siempre serán mis papás, en cuanto cumpla los veintiún años cobraré el fideicomiso que me dejó mi papá y me iré de aquí. ―le dije molesta, era algo que pensaba hacer en secreto pero por el enojo que sentía no pude callar. ―Y volveré a ser Rukia Kuchiki.

Su rostro se descompuso por un momento, pero casi de inmediato recobró su serenidad.

―Yo no sé porque mis papás me confiaron contigo. ―le dije casi en un susurró, pero él lo alcanzó a escuchar. ―hubiera preferido que me llevaran con ellos.

En ese momento tenía muchos sentimientos acumulados, ira, tristeza, desesperación, por eso le dije eso. Pero en realidad y a pesar de todo no podía odiarlo, no a él que dedicó su vida a mí.

―Rukia ellos no te llevaron porque les estorbabas. ―me dijo Aizen mirándome a la cara, sin titubeos.

―Eso no es cierto. ―le grité, yo lo recordaba, recordaba cuanto me querían. ―Ellos me amaban.

―Hisana se embarazó de ti muy joven, tuvo que dejar su carrera para cuidarte, Byakuya no pudo aceptar un mejor puesto porque Hisana no podía viajar. ―me dijo en un tono sereno. ― Tú les arruinaste la vida, pero lo aceptaron porque ya no tenían remedio. Pero esa tarde tuvieron una oportunidad de mejorar su vida, así que decidieron dejarte conmigo.

―Eso no es cierto. ―lo interrumpí porque no quería escuchar más de sus mentiras, porque eso eran, estaba segura.

―Cree lo que quieras. ―dijo sentándose de nuevo.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, no entendía porque él, me quería lastimar de esa forma, porque quería que dudara del amor de mis papás.

Ichigo me encontró en el pasillo y al verme llorando me abrazó enseguida.

―Rukia ¿Qué pasó? ―me preguntó sin soltarme.

Le conté lo que pasó. Él se separó de mí y tiernamente me limpió las lágrimas.

―No te preocupes, me encargaré de que Aizen no pueda hacerte más daño. ―me dijo decidido. Por un momento tuve miedo de lo que pudiera hacer, pero me tranquilice porque confiaba en él, en que era incapaz de lastimar a mi papá.

Me dio un beso suave en los labios y después fue a ver a mi padre. Cuando regresó estaba muy molesto, me platicó lo que mi papá pretendía hacer. Aproveché que Ichigo se fue a su cuarto para bajar con mi papá.

De nueva cuanta discutimos, me dijo que ya sabía de mi relación con Ichigo y que no me dejaría estar con él. Yo lo encaré, le dije que estaba dispuesta a todo por defender mi relación con Ichigo.

Él volvió a amenazarme con llevarme lejos y encerrarme en un convento y con hacerle daño a Ichigo.

―¡Te odio! ―le grité.

Yo no podía soportar estar lejos de Ichigo y estar encerrada en un convento terminaría por deprimirme. Vi que sobre el escritorio estaba la pistola de Ichigo.

Mi desesperación me llevó a tomarla y apuntarle a mi padre. Él me miraba con sorpresa.

Sus palabras de desprecio, su sobreprotección, el momento en que rompió las fotos de mis papás, cuando me amenazó de separarme de Ichigo, todos esos recuerdos se agolparon en mí y me nublaron el juicio.

No le di tiempo de hablar y disparé, disparé hasta que se terminaron las balas. Y fue cuando lo vi inerte en el suelo y bañado en sangre que tomé conciencia de lo que hice.

Había matado a mi padre, a esa persona que me dio cariño cuando lo necesite, que sólo quiso protegerme.

Dejé caer la pistola y me acerque a él, me dejé caer de rodillas y sentí la sangre en mis manos. Lloré desconsoladamente, me recargué sobre su pecho.

―¡Perdóname papá! ¡Por favor perdóname! ―le pedía desesperadamente, intentaba acallar la voz de mi conciencia, pero todo era inútil, él ya no podía oírme, ya no podía hablarme, ya no podía saber que mentí cuando le grité que lo odiaba.

Lentamente me separé de él para quedar sentada sobre mis piernas, miré mis manos manchadas del líquido rojo.

Ichigo llegó al despacho y me llevó a mi cuarto para que me lámpara, pero por más que frotaba mis manos, la visión de la mancha de sangre no desaparecía.

Todavía cuando veo mis manos, veo la sangre de mi padre, recordándome lo que hice.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia terminó de hablar con la mirada puesta en las fotografías sobre la mesa.

Él ver a su padre con ese semblante pálido y las suturas de la autopsia sólo le provocaban dolor y arrepentimiento.

Urahara y Soi Fong la veían sin saber que decirle.

Sosuke Aizen parecía más perverso con cada declaración de los sospechosos.

―¿Y el florero? ―preguntó Rukia de repente. La detective se le quedó viendo sin comprenderla.―Cuando entré por segunda vez al despacho el florero seguía ahí. ―dijo señalando la fotografía que mostraba a Aizen en el despacho.

Soi Fong la tomó y la observó con cuidado. Vio que sobre el escritorio estaban uno pétalos rojos.

―("Iguales a los de la entrada"). ―pensó la detective.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión de Sosuke Aizen.

Yumichika caminaba por el jardín llevando un detector de metales, mientras otros oficiales buscaban con perros y ptros cavaban.

De pronto el detector comenzó a sonar.

―Parece que encontré algo. ―les gritó a los demás. Ikkaku se le acercó con una pala.

―Comencemos a cavar entonces. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, Saludos.**


	7. Descubrimientos

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

GRACIAS**: Akisa: **Gracias por comentar y pronto se sabrá si Rukia dice la verdad o no,** DaniI: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad no creo integrar a Toushiro a la historia, ya que ya tengo las historias planeadas de los sospechosos y se me haría complicado meter la de Hitsugaya,** HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: Gracias por leer y comentar, en este capítulo se descubren algunas cosas, que ya dedujiste, espero te guste, **ALEXZHA: **Pues pronto se sabrá quién lo acuchilló, pero doy pistas en este capítulo,** Stephanie Za: G**racias por comentar, pronto aclararé quien es esa mujer. Así es Aizen es capaz de varias cosas. Espero te guste este capítulo.** Kuniko04**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que con este se aclaren algunas de tus dudas,** Dark-Kuchiki17:** Muchas gracias por leer la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado, **Nessie black 10: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, la historia de Byakuya e Isshin saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, pero se sabrá algo importante relacionado con ellos en este. Aizen guarda muchas sorpresas y secretos.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

**Capítulo siete.- Descubrimientos.**

Ya era de noche pero el jardín de la mansión de Sosuke Aizen estaba muy bien iluminado por las luces de las grandes lámparas llevadas por el cuerpo policiaco.

Ya llevaban horas buscando el arma que faltaba en el caso del asesinato del actor, muchos hombres estaban cansados, pero seguían sin rendirse, su principal objetivo era hallar las pruebas para esclarecer el delito.

El oficial Yumichika caminaba por el jardín llevando un detector de metales, mientras otros policías buscaban con perros y otros cavaban en sitios donde el detector había sonado, sin embargo hasta el momento no habían encontrado nada importante.

De pronto el detector comenzó a sonar.

―Parece que encontré algo. ―les gritó Yumichika a los demás. Ikkaku se le acercó con una pala.

―Comencemos a cavar entonces. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Los oficiales cavaron por menos de diez minutos, hasta que dejaron al descubierto el objeto. Yumichika lo alumbró con una linterna de mano.

―Esto le alegrara a la detective Shihoin. ―comentó alegre Ikkaku mientras observaba el cuchillo que aún permanecía sobre la tierra y el que tenía manchas de una sustancia roja, ya seca.

Después llamaron a los criminalistas para que procesaran la escena.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi, Urahara y Soi Fong observaban desde el marco de la puerta como Rukia era llevada por un policía hacia las celdas, se veía muy abatida.

―Pobre chica, me da pena su caso. ―comentó Soi Fong. ―Aunque eso no justifica que cometiera un crimen.

―Sí. ―respondió Urahara. ―pero sigue habiendo vacíos en su declaración.

―Todavía tenemos cabos sueltos que atar. ―agregó Yoruichi. En ese momento sonó su celular. ―Y tal parece que pronto lo haremos. ―comentó al terminar la breve llamada. Sus compañeros la miraron confusos. ―Ya han encontrado el cuchillo con el que apuñalaron a Aizen. ―agregó.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia caminaba delante de un oficial de policía de cabello negro, llevaba las manos esposadas en la espalda y la cabeza agachada.

Ya no lloraba, aunque el dolor que sentía era profundo. Mientras avanzaba el terror se apoderaba de ella, le asustaba pensar en los años que estaría encerrada en la cárcel, pero sobre todo le asustaba saber que estaría alejada de Ichigo.

―¡Rukia! ―el grito angustiado de su novio la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo detenerse.

No se dio cuenta que pasaba justo frente a su celda. Volteó hacia él y pudo ver la confusión y el miedo dibujarse en el rostro de Ichigo.

―Rukia ¿Qué hiciste? ―preguntó aferrándose a los barrotes de la celda, pues ya le habían quitado las esposas.

―Sólo confesé la verdad. ―dijo ella con tristeza.

―Vamos. ―dijo el oficial agarrando a Rukia de un brazo para llevarla a su celda.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó Ichigo tratando de alcanzarla entre los barrotes.

Con tristeza se quedó contemplando como ella se alejaba por el pasillo hasta que llegó a su celda.

Rukia sintió su corazón estremecerse al escuchar que él la llamaba, su llanto no se hizo esperar, sabía que él sufría por ella, odiaba causarle ese dolor, pero la consolaba saber que al menos él sería libre muy pronto.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ya eran las diez de la noche y Rangiku se encontraba en el departamento de Gin.

Ella estaba acurrucada en el sillón de una pieza, con una taza de café entre sus manos, él estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente, contemplándola fijamente.

La chica tenía ojeras y se notaba preocupada.

―¿No has podido dormir? ―preguntó él.

―No. ―dijo ella meneando la cabeza, sorbió un poco de su café. ―las pesadillas aun siguen. ―comentó mirando al piso. ―pero ahora lo veo bañado en sangre. ―dijo comenzando a llorar. ―y él me pregunta que por qué lo hice. ―dijo con las manos temblorosas.

―Cálmate Rangiku, son sólo pesadillas. ―dijo Gin. ―él ya no puede hacerte daño.

―¿Y si lo encuentran? ―preguntó alzando la vista para toparse con los ojos azules del chico de cabello blanco. ―¿Qué vamos a hacer si lo encuentran? ―preguntó angustiada y nerviosa, dejando caer la taza de café al piso.

Gin se molestó al ver su hermosa alfombra persa con diseños geométricos sucia, pero se tranquilizó, se puso de pie y se acercó a la rubia.

―Tranquila, no pasará nada. ―le dijo él poniéndole una mano en su hombro. Él ya sabía exactamente qué hacer en ese caso.

―Sí. ―dijo ella confiando en Gin. Se recargó sobre su cuerpo.

―Rangiku ¿le hablaste a Ikumi sobre mí? ―preguntó Gin.

―Sí, pero se negó a que remplazaras a Sosuke. ―comentó ella. Gin se separó enojado y le dio la espalda. ―De verdad intenté convencerla. ―dijo Matsumoto mortificada al ver el enojo del actor. ―pero ella dice que es mejor que su personaje muera, ya que nadie lo igualara, además él era su gran amigo y no quiere ver a otro en su papel.

―Eso son tonterías. ―dijo Gin enojado, volteando a verla. ―Soy mucho mejor que Aizen, pero él se encargó de hundirme con todos. ―dijo apretando el puño.

Maldijo a Sosuke, siempre se encargaba de convencer a los productores para que no le dieran los papeles importantes de los proyectos que quería, por eso ahora tenía un papel secundario en una novela.

Matsumoto se puso de pie.

―Lo sé, él era muy cruel contigo. ―dijo acercándose a Gin. ―por eso acepté ayudarte, por eso te elegí a ti. ―dijo abrazándose a él.

Rangiku comenzó a llorar recordando por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, pero todo valía la pena por Gin, porque él era alguien bueno que la quería, no como Aizen que la había hecho sufrir. Sin embargo una punzada de dolor se hizo presente al recordar que antes él no era así.

_Esa tarde lluviosa ella se encontraba sentada en la banqueta frente a la televisora, lloraba amargamente aunque sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia._

―_Si sigues aquí afuera te enfermaras. ―escuchó una cálida voz y frente a ella vio las piernas de una persona. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Sosuke sonriéndole amablemente y con un paraguas en la mano cubriéndola de la lluvia. ―Además alguien como tú no debería estar llorando._

―_Es que me regañaron por no decir bien mis diálogos. ―dijo Matsumoto secándose las lágrimas con las manos. _

―_Ven. ―dijo extendiéndole la mano. ―Te ayudaré a practicar._

_Ella tomó su mano y aceptó su ayuda._

¿Acaso él fingió amabilidad y amor desde el principio?, tal vez sólo era la imagen que pretendía dar al mundo para ocultar su perverso corazón. Pero una duda llegó a ella ¿acaso habría descubierto su secreto?

Movió la cabeza negativamente, no, eso no podía ser, sintió remordimientos y se apretó más a Gin.

Gin la abrazó con fastidio, pero luego la culpa se apoderó de él y la besó en la frente.

―Lo siento Rangiku. ―le susurró. ―siento haberte puesto en esta situación.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi y Kyoraku entraron a laboratorio, ahí estaban Nemu y Mayuri terminando de analizar el cuchillo recién encontrado.

―Así que si resultó como lo pensábamos. ―dijo Kyoraku viendo el cuchillo que aún se encontraba dentro de una caja de acrílico. ―Ese cuchillo es el que faltaba de los objetos de utilería de la novela que grababa Aizen. ―comentó mientras Yoruichi veía el cuchillo de mango dorado con piedras verdes.

―¿Qué han encontrado? ―preguntó Yoruichi.

―Encontramos dos rastros de sangre en el cuchillo, uno corresponde a Sosuke Aizen, el otro es desconocido. Seguramente quien lo atacó apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y se hirió. ―informó Mayuri. ―También hemos encontrado siete pares de huellas, una corresponde a Aizen, las otras seis son desconocidas.

Era lógico que hallaran huellas de Aizen, pues trabajaba en la novela y seguramente tuvo escenas con el cuchillo.

―Tenemos que compararlas con las personas del foro. ―comentó Yoruichi masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Esto le llevaría más tiempo de lo planeado. Tendrían que ver quiénes de los que coincidieran con las huellas del cuchillo tuvieran un móvil para asesinar a Aizen.

―Ukitake y yo iremos mañana temprano. ―mencionó Kyoraku.

―Ninguna de las huellas del cuchillo coinciden con Ichigo Kurosaki u Orihime Inoue. ―informó Nemu enseñándoles la comparación. ―Tampoco el ADN.

―Eso deja al chico libre de sospecha. ―mencionó Kyoraku.

―Sí, también a Orihime Inoue. ―Dijo Yoruichi. Mayuri y Nemu se alejaron para analizar otros objetos.

―Hasta ahora todo apunta a Rukia Aizen. ―mencionó Kyoraku.

―Pero aun así, falta descubrir quien apuñaló a Aizen, además necesitamos saber de quién es la huella que falta de identificar en la pistola. ―comentó Yoruichi. ―y ¿quién o quienes quisieron acabar con la vida de Rukia?

En ese momento entró Shinji a la habitación.

―Tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso. ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, llevando en la mano una carpeta metálica. ―Ya analizamos las balas del intento de homicidio de la hija de Aizen y encontramos algo interesante. ―dijo Shinji enseñándoles una fotografía amplificada de la bala.

―El mismo grabado que la bala encontrada en el cuarto de Ichigo. ―exclamó sorprendida la detective al ver la cruz de cinco picos en la bala.

―Eso quiere decir que los mismos que intentaron matar a Aizen anteriormente ahora quieren matar a su hija. ―comentó Kyoraku.

―Esto es complicado. ―señaló la detective. ―¿Qué tanto tendrá que ver Sosuke Aizen en todo esto?

―Eso no lo sabemos, pero te podemos decir quiénes están tras ellos. ―una voz se escuchó a espaldas de Yoruichi. Ella se giró y vio a un chico de cabello rojo y uno de lentes recargados en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

―¡Renji! ¡Uryu! ―dijo con sorpresa Kyoraku.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Urahara se encontraba en la escena de los hechos, revisaba cuidadosamente el despacho para buscar algún indicio que se hubiera escapado a los oficiales.

Observó con cuidado un gran cuadro que se encontraba colgado en la pared, detrás de la silla de Aizen. En él aparecía Sosuke de joven con una gran sonrisa cargando a una pequeña Rukia, ella también se veía muy feliz.

―¿Qué pasó contigo Aizen? ―se preguntó Urahara. ―¿Qué pasó que hizo que cambiaras tanto con tu hija?

Urahara se dio cuenta que había una pequeña mancha de sangre en un costado del marco de la pintura, se acercó a él y observo que era una huella del pulgar. Se colocó unos guantes y volteó el cuadro, vio que los restos de los dedos se encontraban marcados en la parte posterior del mismo.

Quitó el cuadro y se dio cuenta que había una caja fuerte en la pared.

―Esto es interesante. ―murmuró Urahara. Sacó su celular y marcó un número. ―Tessai necesitaré de tus servicios, trae tus herramientas. ―le informó.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ukitake y Soi Fong se encontraban sentados frente a una computadora buscando información relacionada con Byakuya Kuchiki.

―Soi Fong mira. ―dijo Ukitake sorprendido por la información mostrada en pantalla.

La detective se paró de su lugar y se acercó a él.

―Vaya. ―dijo ella. ―su muerte no fue accidental.

―Tenemos que mostrárselo a Yoruichi. ―dijo Ukitake mandando a imprimir la información.

Se levantó para ir por las hojas a la impresora que se encontraba en otra mesa de la habitación.

Después los dos salieron para encontrarse con Yoruichi y Ukitake.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la mañana siguiente los dos detectives varones estaban en el foro cinco, donde seguían las grabaciones de la novela.

―Otra vez por aquí ¿en que los puedo ayudar? ―preguntó Ikumi acercándose a ellos.

―Hemos encontrado este cuchillo enterrado en la casa de Aizen. ―dijo Kyoraku mostrándole la fotografía del cuchillo. ―Confirmamos que con él lo atacaron.

Ikumi se llevó una mano a la boca y claramente se veía preocupada.

―Tenemos que tomar huellas y ADN de todos en la producción. ―dijo Ukitake.

―Si claro, hagan lo necesario. ―respondió la productora.

―¿Sabe si alguien del foro además de Orihime Inoue tenía problemas con él? ―preguntó Kyoraku.

―No, Sosuke siempre fue alguien muy amable y educado. ―respondió ella, en ese momento pareció recordar algo y guardó silencio un par de minutos. ―Sólo tenía conflictos con Gin Ichimaru, un día vino aquí para reclamarle que por su culpa había perdido un gran papel en una película. ―comentó Ikumi. ―Gin intentó golpearlo pero el guardaespaldas de Ichigo lo evitó y lo sacó del foro.

―Gracias, si recuerda algo más llámenos. ―dijo él extendiéndole una tarjeta. Ikumi asintió. ―En un momento más llegaran los criminalistas para tomar sus huellas. ―informó el detective.

Uno a uno los involucrados en el foro fueron pasando a que le tomaran las muestras de huellas y ADN, Kyoraku y Ukitake les hacían preguntas para facilitar la eliminación de sospechosos.

En este momento un chico de cabello rosa y gafas violetas estaba siendo procesado, era el encargado de utilería.

―Dígame, ¿quiénes son los que tienen acceso a los objetos de utilería? ―preguntó Ukitake.

―Pues además de mí, estaban Aizen, Ginjo que es el antagonista de la novela, la productora y el director. ―comentó el chico. ―Sólo a ellos les dejó tocar mis creaciones, por eso yo mismo me encargó de sacar y guardar todo.

―¿Tenía algún problema con Sosuke Aizen? ―preguntó el detective.

―Por supuesto que no. ―declaró el chico. ―si gracias a él me dieron este trabajo.

Ukitake vio que era sincero, aunque de todas formas investigarían más a fondo.

―Gracias por la información, si recuerda algo más avísenos. ―le pidió.

El chico se dio la media vuelta, pero después de dar un par de pasos se volteó y regresó con el detective.

―No sé si será importante pero recuerdo que Rangiku últimamente que venía al foro mostraba mucho interés en los cuchillos, sobre todo después de que le dije que unos eran reales. ―comentó el chico, a Ukitake le pareció interesante y lo asoció con la mancha que había visto en uno de sus zapatos. ―Una vez la sorprendí tratando de agarrar uno, pero no sé si ella sería capaz de lastimar a alguien y menos tratándose de Aizen que la quería mucho.

―Gracias. ―Respondió Ukitake. El chico sólo asintió y regresó a su trabajo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto ya habían liberado a Orihime y ahora Yoruichi caminaba hacia la celda de Ichigo. Estaba preocupada por lo que la noche anterior le habían contado los detectives Ishida y Abarai y lo que habían descubierto Jushiro y Soi Fong.

―Ichigo Kurosaki. ―dijo Yoruichi despertando a Ichigo que dormía sobre la fría banca de cemento. Toda la noche se la había pasado despierto pensando en Rukia, así que por la mañana el sueño y el cansancio lo habían vencido.

―¿Ya me van a llevar a juicio? ―preguntó él mientras se sentaba.

Yoruichi sonrió y abrió la reja. ―Quedas en libertad. ―le informó. ―no hay nada que te vincule al crimen de Sosuke Aizen.

―¡No puede hacer eso! ―exclamó poniéndose de pie. Su reacción consternó a Yoruichi, quien pensaba reaccionaria opuestamente. ―¡Yo maté a Aizen!

―Bien sabe que no es así, Rukia Aizen ha confesado y todas las pruebas llevan a ella. ―dijo, aunque sabía que no era cierto del todo, pues todavía había varias cosas que verificar. Yoruichi entró y tomó un brazo del chico para guiarlo a la salida y firmara los documentos necesarios.

Ichigo no puso objeción, pero se sintió culpable, era por él por lo que Rukia estaba metida en este problema, porque había sido tan idiota y cometió un error. Volteó hacia donde sabía estaba ella.

―¿Puedo verla? ―preguntó.

―Me temo que no, ella pidió que no te dejáramos verla. ―le comentó Yoruichi con pena.

―Entiendo. ―respondió él. Sabía que para los dos sería difícil verse en esa situación otra vez, y conociendo a Rukia ella solamente estaba preocupada por no hacerlo sufrir.

―Detective quiero hablar con mi abogado. ―pidió el chico de gabardina encerrado en la celda frente a Ichigo. ―recordé algo que será de utilidad para mi caso.

―Se lo diré al responsable de tu caso. ―respondió Yoruichi. El chico sonrió agradecido.

Yoruichi e Ichigo salieron de los separos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Soi Fong acompañada de Nemu y un oficial, fue al departamento de Gin Ichimaru para interrogarlo y obtener sus huellas y ADN.

Después de tocar la puerta, la recibió Rangiku que vestía una bata de baño rosa.

― Señorita Matsumoto me ahorró la molestia de ir a buscarla a su casa. ―dijo con sorpresa. ―al parecer se le pasó muy rápido el dolor por la muerte de su prometido.

―No es lo que cree. ―trató de defenderse nerviosamente.

―No debería de juzgar si no conoce al fondo la historia. ―dijo Gin acercándose a la puerta, él ya estaba vestido aunque se notaba que recién salía de bañarse.

―Me acaban de brindar el móvil perfecto para asesinar a Sosuke Aizen. ―dijo la detective con enojo, sabía que no era ético mezclar su trabajo con su preferencia por el actor, pero no podía evitar molestarse por descubrir a Matsumoto con el rival de su actor preferido.

―¿Qué dice? ―preguntó ella asustada, Gin se tensó.

―Creo que Aizen descubrió su romance y amenazó con hacerlo público, por supuesto eso destruiría sus carreras pues él era alguien querido, así que lo mejor para ustedes era matarlo. ―dijo Soi Fong fríamente.

―Usted se equivoca. ―dijo ella nerviosa. ―Yo lo amaba nunca lo lastimaría.

―Claro lo amaba, por eso se queda en casa de su rival. ―dijo sarcástica la detective. Iba a decir "por eso se acuesta con su rival", pero prefirió no hacerlo.

―Eso tiene una explicación. ―dijo Gin invitándolas a entrar. Ellas lo siguieron a la sala, el oficial se quedó afuera. ―La encontré afuera de la televisora, estaba en muy mal estado, pues sentía mucha tristeza y dolor por la muerte de Aizen, la invité a tomar un trago para que se desahogara conmigo, al final terminó bebiendo de más, y como no sé dónde vive la traje a mi casa, pero no pasó nada más. ―dijo él con gran seguridad, sin ningún titubeo.

―Investigaremos lo que nos dice. ―dijo ella, no creyéndole nada de lo que dijo. ―para confirmar su coartada o ver si está haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor. ―dijo Soi Fong.

―¿Y a que debo su visita? ―preguntó Gin sintiéndose incómodo.

Soi Fong les explicó sobre el hallazgo del cuchillo y que necesitaba sus huellas y ADN para descartarlas de las encontradas en el cuchillo. Al principio solamente iba a tomar las de Matsumoto, pero ahora todo apuntaba a un crimen pasional. También les informó que necesitaban su declaración, pero ahora sería en la comandancia, pues habían pasado de testigos a sospechosos. Gin quiso negarse, pero Soi Fong le señaló las consecuencias de no hacerlo, así que al final no tuvo más remedio que ceder, pues no necesitaba un escándalo en su carrera.

Rangiku terminó de vestirse mientras Nemu procesaba a Gin.

―Necesito sus zapatos también. ―dijo Nemu a la rubia después de tomar el ADN de su saliva.

―¿Mis zapatos? ―preguntó alarmada.

―El detective Ukitake vio un rastro de una sustancia roja en sus zapatos, que son esos que trae puestos. ―comentó Soi Fong.

Matsumoto se quitó los zapatos y se los entregó a Nemu intranquila, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada sin verse más sospechosa.

La criminalista agarró el zapato manchado y con cuidado tomó una pequeña muestra de la sustancia seca, la puso en un recipiente de vidrio, le agregó un poco de agua destilada y luego con un hisopo recogió una muestra. Después insertó el hisopo en un tubo de ensayo que contenía la sustancia química que detecta la sangre y agitó el tubo.

Matsumoto y Gin observaban todo detalladamente.

―La muestra cambio a azul-verdoso. ―informó Nemu enseñando el tubo.

―Es sangre. ―informó Soi Fong a Matsumoto y Gin. ―Y puedo apostar a que es de Aizen. ―dijo arrogante. ―quedan detenidos. ―les dijo mientras les narraba sus derechos, ella y el oficial los esposaron.

―Esto es un error, yo no lo maté. ―se defendió Gin mientras era conducido a la patrulla.

―Las pruebas hablaran por si mismas. ―dijo Soi Fong. Matsumoto sólo se dedicó a llorar. Ni aun muerto Aizen dejaba de provocarle dolor.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo salió de la comandancia sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, la única familia que le quedaba era Rukia y ahora estaba presa, por su culpa. Apretó los puños al recordarlo.

Se detuvo un momento a reflexionar que tenía que hacer, lo primero era contratar a un buen abogado para Rukia. Afortunadamente Aizen le pagaba muy bien así que tenía dinero suficiente para eso.

―Ichigo. ―una voz dulce lo llamó, volteó hacia su derecha y se encontró con una chica bajita de ojos cafés.

―Momo ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Ellos se habían visto muchas veces en las convivencias y ella le parecía una buena chica, aunque temía que ella viera a Aizen como algo más que su actor favorito.

―Necesito saber qué pasa con el caso de Aizen, si ya tienen al asesino. ―se veía afligida.

―Todavía no hay nada en concreto. ―dijo no queriendo dar más detalles.

―Lo extraño. ―susurró ella con lágrimas.

Ichigo no le pudo contestar porque se acercaron los reporteros para entrevistarlo, él solo se limitó a decir que ya no era sospechoso y que seguían las investigaciones.

Como pudo se escabulló del lugar. Como no tenía carro se fue caminando para buscar un taxi. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que estaba siendo seguido por un carro blanco que circulaba lentamente por la calle.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su arma, pero recordó que ya no la cargaba, estaba desprotegido. Avanzó más rápido sin perder de vista al carro.

Del vehículo se bajaron dos hombres vestidos con gabardina blanca.

Uno de ellos sacó una pistola y comenzó a correr hacia Ichigo, quería jugar un poco con él.

Ichigo se sintió acorralado, pues sin un arma no tenía como defenderse.

El hombre de gabardina comenzó a dispararle a Ichigo, quien logró cubrirse de las balas ocultandose detrás de un frondoso árbol.

―Esta vez no escaparas chico. ―dijo el hombre disparando un par de veces más y dañando el árbol.

Ichigo quiso cruzar hacia unos contenedores metálicos para basura que se encontraban en la banqueta pero al momento de correr hacia ellos se escucharon disparos y una bala lo rozó en un costado haciendo que cayera al piso con la espalda en el contenedor. Ichigo se llevó una mano a la herida.

Volteó hacia el hombre que caminaba hacia él, también se sorprendió de ver al otro hombre que iba detrás tirado en el piso, su compañero aún no se percataba de eso.

―El jefe hubiera querido matarte en persona. ―dijo el hombre de cabello negro cuando llegó frente a Ichigo. ―pero no podemos correr riesgos. ―dijo colocándole la pistola en la frente. Ichigo se estremeció.

Antes deseaba morir porque no tenía por quien vivir, pero ahora tenía a Rukia, ahora quería vivir por ella, para cuidarla, para hacerla feliz. Y aunque tenía miedo no lo mostró, mantuvo su firmeza y lo vio a los ojos.

―Adiós ultimo Shiba. ―dijo el hombre. Ichigo cerró los ojos esperando su final. ―Salúdame a tu padre.

Un disparo se escuchó y la sangre salpicó el rostro de Ichigo.

―Ya puedes abrir los ojos. ―Ichigo escuchó la voz de un hombre, así que no podía estar muerto. Abrió lentamente los ojos y su vista se posó en un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes que lo miraba detenidamente y en la mano llevaba una pistola.

Bajó la vista y vio que el hombre que lo atacó estaba muerto en el piso con una herida en la cabeza. Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

―Ya me encargué del otro. ―dijo una voz conocida para él. Ichigo volteó enseguida y abrió los ojos al ver al chico de cabellera azul parado ahí.

―¡Grimmjow! ―exclamó furioso poniéndose de pie no importándole el dolor de su herida.

―Nos vemos otra vez Kurosaki. ―dijo Grimmjow. ―qué bueno…

―Eres un imbécil. ―Ichigo lo interrumpió tomándolo de la camisa con fuerza. ―por tu culpa estuve encerrado y no pude estar con mi mamá cuando murió. ―le gritó enojado mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

Grimmjow se sorprendió por lo que escuchó. Ulquiorra contemplaba la escena en silencio, a veces miraba a su alrededor para vigilar.

―No tenía idea de que eso pasaría. ―dijo el de cabello azul quitando las manos de Ichigo de su ropa. ―sólo seguía órdenes.

―¿Ordenes? ¿De quién? ―preguntó furioso, se volvió a poner la mano en la herida.

―De Aizen. ―respondió él.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Grimmjow has hablado de más. ―dijo serio Ulquiorra. El mencionado sólo se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. ―respondió Grimmjow a Ichigo. ―Sólo sé que me pidió que te propusiera ese negocio, y que te llevara ese día. Todo lo planeó él.

Ichigo no creía que Aizen fuera capaz de tanto, por su culpa no había estado con su mamá en sus últimas horas, no había podido decirle un te quiero por última vez, no pudo cerrarle los ojos, no pudo depositar sobre su féretro una rosa antes de que lo sepultaran.

Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, pero el ruido de las patrullas acercándose les advirtieron a los hombres que vestían de blanco que era hora de marcharse.

―Quizá nos volvamos a ver pronto.―dijo Grimmjow y junto con Ulquiorra salió corriendo.

―Espera. ―gritó Ichigo intentando alcanzarlos, pero perdió fuerzas y cayó al piso de nuevo.

La policía llegó y enseguida lo auxiliaron y lo llevaron al hospital.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi veía a través del cristal a Matsumoto que estaba en la sala de interrogatorios, estaban esperando los resultados de la comparación de huellas y que llegara Urahara para interrogarla.

Urahara entró por la puerta, se veía preocupado y llevaba en las manos un libro grueso de pasta negra.

―Necesito hablar con Ichigo. ―dijo él.

―Ya lo dejamos libre. ―dijo extrañada Yoruichi por su comportamiento.

―Ichigo corre peligro. ―comentó él.

En ese momento Yoruichi recibió una llamada.

―Detective Yoruichi. ―respondió. ―Voy para allá. ―dijo preocupada.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Trataron de matar a Ichigo. ―respondió ella. ―¿Cómo lo sabías?

―Halle unos libros en casa de Aizen, apenas llevo dos pero son muy interesantes, ahí cuenta detalles del pasado de Ichigo y Rukia. ―informó. ―aunque todavía no llego a la parte de quien los persigue.

―Me pones al tanto en el camino. ―dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la salida. ―Y yo te diré quién está detrás de ellos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi y Urahara llegaron al hospital y entraron a ver a Ichigo que ya había sido atendido. Afortunadamente no había daños internos, ya que la herida había sido superficial.

Yoruichi le pidió que le narrara lo sucedido. Ellos escucharon atentamente.

―Lo que no entiendo es porque se refirió a mi como último Shiba. ―dijo Ichigo recostado en su cama con la mirada en el techo. En aquel momento no se había puesto a reparar en ese detalle.

―Eso es porque tu padre no se llamaba Isshin Kurosaki, sino Isshin Shiba. ―dijo Yoruichi, Ichigo bajo la mirada para verla.

―¿Qué?

―Por eso no podía encontrar información de él. Además el no murió en un accidente. ―Yoruichi hizo una pequeña pausa. ―Isshin Shiba fue asesinado, al igual que Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo quedó en shock.

―Y ahora el Vandenreich está tras ustedes. ―agregó Urahara.

―¿Pero porque? ―preguntó Ichigo consternado.

―Eso te lo puedo explicar yo. ―dijo Yamamoto entrando a la habitación.

Ellos ya sabían quiénes eran los padres de Ichigo y Rukia y la relación que tenían, también quienes lo perseguían y sospechaban el motivo, sin embargo aún tenían una duda ¿Cómo se relacionaba Aizen en todo esto?

* * *

―En el próximo capítulo la historia de Isshin y Byakuya.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, Saludos.**


	8. Pistas II

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

GRACIAS**: Dark-Kuchiki17: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste la historia de Isshin y Byakuya,** Akisa: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, pronto se sabrá más de Ulqui y Grimm, y con este capítulo te podrás hacer una idea más clara de lo que es Gin.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, aquí también ha hecho un calor terrible y sin nada de aire. **Kuniko04**: Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo y la historia de Byakun e Isshin. **Stephanie Za: **Muchas gracias por comentar, tus dudas tardaran en ser reveladas un poco más, pero en este capítulo doy algunos indicios.** DaniI: **Jajaja ok, tomaré tu sugerencia sobre Shiro-Chan,espero te guste este capítulo.** Nessie black 10: **muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lo de Gin se aclarará un poco en este capítulo.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

**Capítulo ocho.- Pistas II**

Yoruichi y Urahara llegaron al hospital y entraron a ver a Ichigo, que ya había sido atendido. Afortunadamente no había daños internos, ya que la herida había sido superficial. Él se encontraba en cama, recostado sobre unas almohadas para quedar semierguido.

Yoruichi le pidió que le narrara lo sucedido. Ellos escucharon atentamente.

―Lo que no entiendo es porque se refirió a mi como último Shiba. ―comentó Ichigo con la mirada en el techo. En aquel momento no se había puesto a reparar en ese detalle.

―Eso es porque tu padre no se llamaba Isshin Kurosaki, sino Isshin Shiba. ―dijo Yoruichi, Ichigo bajó la mirada para verla.

―¿Qué?

―Por eso no podía encontrar información de él. Además él no murió en un accidente. ―Yoruichi hizo una pequeña pausa. ―Isshin Shiba fue asesinado, al igual que Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo quedó en shock.

―Y ahora el Vandenreich está tras ustedes. ―agregó Urahara.

―¿Pero porque? ―preguntó Ichigo consternado. ―¿y quiénes son ellos?

―Eso te lo puedo explicar yo. ―dijo Yamamoto entrando a la habitación.

―¡Capitán Yamamoto! ―Exclamaron Urahara y Yoruichi al unísono.

―¡Rukia! ―dijo Ichigo sorprendido al ver la pequeña figura, esposada, que estaba detrás de Yamamoto.

―Ichigo. ―Rukia vio a Ichigo con preocupación, dio un paso para llegar a él pero al momento se detuvo y miró a Yamamoto buscando aprobación y cuando él asintió con la cabeza, Rukia caminó hacia Ichigo.

―¿Qué hace ella aquí capitán? ―preguntó Yoruichi mientras veía a Rukia y a Ichigo tomarse de las manos.

―Ella también necesita escuchar la historia, así que se le concedió un permiso especial. ―dijo Yamamoto. ―pero no te preocupes que no hay peligro que escape, hay oficiales vigilando las puertas.

Yoruichi vio como Rukia miraba a Ichigo con amor, sabía que no escaparía.

―Me preocupé mucho por ti, pensé que te perdería. ―comentó Rukia a Ichigo entre lágrimas. Ichigo levantó despacio una mano y le limpió dulcemente el rostro.

―Ya no llores, estoy bien. ―respondió él. ―un viejo conocido me ayudó. ―Aunque sentía rabia hacia Grimmjow, no dejaba de reconocer que en ese momento estaría muerto si ellos no hubieran llegado.

―En este momento Isshin estaría muy feliz y Byakuya estaría con el ceño fruncido, aunque por dentro también estaría alegre. ―comentó Yamamoto haciendo que los chicos voltearan a verlo.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ―preguntó Rukia.

―¿Cómo conoce a nuestros padres? ―preguntó el chico.

―Sus padres y yo éramos compañeros de equipo. ―comentó Yamamoto. Rukia tomó asiento en una silla junto a la cama de su novio. ―En ese entonces éramos parte de la división de narcóticos y yo era el líder del equipo.

―¿Está diciendo que nuestros padres se conocían? ―preguntó Rukia desconcertada. ―pero no recuerdo que hablara de Isshin.

―Y yo no recuerdo que mi papá fuera detective. ―comentó Ichigo confundido. ― él siempre salía con una bata de doctor.

―Trataré de aclararles sus dudas. ―comentó el capitán y comenzó a narrar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Byakuya e Isshin se conocieron en la academia de policía, Isshin era tres años mayor que Byakuya y aunque eran opuestos en su carácter, se complementaban bien. Los dos destacaron rápidamente por su astucia, eficacia y habilidades en los entrenamientos, ganándose el derecho de participar en varios casos. Cuando Byakuya tenía 19 años le tocó estar en un operativo donde conoció a Sosuke y Hisana Aizen, unos días después ellos quedaron bajo la tutela de la familia Kuchiki.

Después de graduarse de la academia formaron parte de la división de narcóticos, junto con Yamamoto, que era el líder y otro integrante más.

Ellos lograron varias hazañas, interceptaron varios cargamentos y detuvieron a varios grupos delictivos, entre otras cosas. Ganándose el respeto y admiración por parte de sus compañeros policías y el odio por parte de los criminales.

A veces hacían enojara Yamamoto por su manera tan arrebatada e imprudente de actuar, pues muchas veces no esperaban a tener un plan, si no que improvisaban de acuerdo a la ocasión. Pero Yamamoto estaba muy contento con los tres chicos que tenía bajo su mandato.

Isshin conoció a Masaki Kurosaki y se enamoró de ella, pero ella había tenido una experiencia desagradable, pues su papá también fue policía y en represalia por haber detenido a un ladrón de bancos, su familia fue un par de veces a apedrear la puerta de su casa y a amenazarlos, así que le fue difícil a Isshin hacer que ella lo aceptara, finalmente lo hizo y ellos se casaron.

Cuando Masaki tuvo a Ichigo, Byakuya se casó con Hisana. Constantemente Isshin comentaba que sería bueno que Byakuya tuviera una hija y ellos emparentaran, Byakuya siempre le contestaba que ni loco dejaría que su hija se casara con un Shiba, claro que eso sólo lo decía de dientes para afuera.

Realmente y aunque no lo aceptara consideraba al detective Shiba como su mejor amigo.

En esa época surgió una nueva banda criminal, el Vandenreich, era conocida por su excesiva crueldad. Su líder Yhwach infundía el terror entre los habitantes de varios barrios, que tenían que pagar por protección. Sin embargo nadie sabía quién era él exactamente ni desde donde operaba.

Sus integrantes eran difíciles de atrapar, y si de casualidad se llegaba a atrapar a alguno, estos preferían matarse antes de hablar.

El equipo de Yamamoto tomó el caso y después de dos años descubrieron la manera de infiltrarse a la organización.

Era peligroso y representaba estar alejados de su familia por mucho tiempo, pues cualquier contacto con ellos podría ocasionar que los descubrieran, sin embargo Isshin y Byakuya aceptaron infiltrarse en la banda.

Para ese entonces Ichigo tenía dos años y Byakuya e Isshin 26 y 29 años respectivamente.

Hisana se preocupó mucho por Byakuya, pues su misión era peligrosa, pero no tenía miedo, porque nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño a una Aizen, ni siquiera el Vandenreich. Hisana estaba embarazada en ese entonces, pero Byakuya no lo supo hasta dos meses después de que Rukia naciera.

Por el contrario, Masaki se asustó mucho, así que decidió cambiar el apellido de su hijo de Shiba a Kurosaki para que no lo fueran a relacionar con Isshin, también se cambió del lugar donde vivían y eligió ocultarle a su hijo que su padre era detective.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron infiltrados, ellos vieron muchos horrores, corrupción y muerte. Byakuya por un momento perdió la esperanza y la fe en la justicia. Por un tiempo estuvo tentado a sucumbir ante la vida que le ofrecía el Vandenreich.

Ellos le podían dar poder y dinero, estuvo a punto de caer en las drogas, pues eso era lo más común entre los miembros de la banda. De los dos fue Byakuya el que se ganó la confianza del líder y pasó a ser su mano derecha.

Todo le indicaba a Isshin que Byakuya estaba perdiendo el camino, eso le preocupaba, no tanto por la misión, si no por él. Así que usando sus conexiones logró averiguar que Hisana había dado a luz a una hermosa niña y logró que Byakuya pudiera verla.

―Es hermosa. ―exclamó el detective Kuchiki al ver a su pequeña hija, la cual lo miró por primera vez y de inmediato soltó una carcajada. Su risa era una dulce melodía para sus oídos. Él la acarició con cuidado y cuando estaba por retirar su mano, la pequeña le tomó un dedo con fuerza. De inmediato Byakuya sintió que amaba a esa niña profundamente, que ella era su motor para vivir, que por ella tenía que luchar para tratar de hacer un mundo mejor, un mundo en el que ella pudiera vivir feliz y sin peligro.

Por eso, gracias a ella dejó de tener dudas sobre lo que tenía que hacer, por eso ella se llamaría Rukia, porque ella era su luz, era quien le indicaba su camino.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Isshin y Byakuya tuvieran la oportunidad perfecta de atrapar a la banda. Una noche lograron emboscarlos cuando realizaban una operación muy importante de contrabando.

El enfrentamiento fue muy duro para ambos bandos, en el cruce de balas, la esposa y el hijo pequeño de Yhwach murieron. Y cuando él se dio cuenta que Byakuya, su hombre preferido, al que le tenía mayor confianza lo había traicionado, juró venganza, juró cobrarse el dolor sangre por sangre y lágrima por lágrima.

El líder del Vandenreich resultó herido pero logró escapar. Lo estuvieron buscando por los alrededores pero nunca lo encontraron.

Los años pasaron y al no tener más noticias sobre el Vandenreich o su líder, se olvidaron de la amenaza hecha por Yhwach. Lo creyeron muerto.

Sin embargo después de cinco años, él apareció para cobrar su venganza. Localizó a Isshin, primero lo atropelló estampándolo contra un poste, el detective estaba mal herido pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y llamó a Byakuya para prevenirlo de él.

El hombre se bajó del auto y caminó lentamente hacia el detective, las personas al ver que estaba armado corrieron alarmados y gritando por ayuda. Isshin estaba en el suelo recargado sobre el poste quebrado y sangrando. Al ver a ese tipo caminar hacia él dejó caer el teléfono, aunque seguía en comunicación con Byakuya que estaba escuchando todo.

―Dije que me cobraría sangre por sangre. ―dijo Yhwach. ―Byakuya me quitó lo que más quería y ahora yo se lo quitaré a él, esto es para que sepa que las siguientes son su esposa y su hija, y lo mismo va para ti. ―dijo apuntándole con la pistola.― Me encargaré de buscar a tu familia y muy pronto haré que se reúnan contigo. ―dijo con una risa macabra mientras disparaba el arma.

Masaki corrió hacia él gritando su nombre. El líder de los Vandenreich la vio mientras muy calmado subía a su auto. Él se fue sin que alguien lo detuviera, la policía llegó tarde.

Byakuya estaba perplejo en su oficina, había escuchado como habían matado a su compañero, no, como habían matado a su amigo y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Y ahora también sus familias corrían peligro. Esa fue la primera vez que se arrepintió de ser policía.

Después de poner a Yamamoto al tanto de la situación, salió para hacerse cargo de todo lo que conllevaba el sepelio de Isshin y le prometió a Masaki protegerla a ella y a su hijo.

Un fuerte operativo se montó por los alrededores pero no lo encontraron.

Esa tarde él fue a su casa por Hisana y Rukia. Le contó rápidamente a Hisana lo que había ocurrido y que ya no era seguro vivir en esa casa.

Byakuya decidió dejar a Rukia con su tío en lo que iban a hablar con Masaki, esa tarde se pusieron de acuerdo en que las iba a llevar al extranjero en lo que apresaban al líder de la banda, sin embargo cuando regresaban fueron interceptados por Yhwach, quién los choco de un costado, exactamente por el lado de Hisana, ella murió al instante.

Byakuya quedó prensado en el coche, intentó defenderse pero su mano temblaba y su visión estaba borrosa, no pudo acertar un tiro mortal en el hombre, quien con un disparo al corazón logró herir de muerte al detective.

Los detectives compartieron sus últimos pensamientos, no habían podido proteger a su familia, no podrían cuidar de sus hijos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

―Después de eso perdimos el rastro de Masaki. ―comentó Yamamoto.

Rukia e Ichigo estaban tomados de la mano y con el corazón lacerado. En ese momento no podrían describir lo que estaba sufriendo. Tenían una intensa opresión en el pecho por saber el sufrimiento de sus padres.

―Ichigo. ―pronunció Rukia con tristeza mientras se acurrucaba en si pecho con cuidado. Él la abrazó, también se sentía muy mal por descubrir la forma tan cruel en la que mataron a su papá.

Urahara y Yoruichi los veían en silencio mientras procesaban la información.

―¿pero dijeron que esa banda estaba extinta? ―preguntó Yoruichi recordando los comentarios de Ishida.

―En aquel momento encontramos sangre desconocida en el lugar donde murió Byakuya, y como no se supo nada más de ellos creímos que su líder había muerto. ―comentó Yamamoto.

―¿Pero porque nos quieren matar hasta ahora? ― preguntó Ichigo sin dejar de abrazar a Rukia, le dolía lo de su padre pero necesitaba respuestas.

―Seguramente hasta apenas se enteraron de su existencia. ―dijo Yamamoto. ―No te relacionó con él porque no llevabas su apellido, seguramente creyó que Rukia murió en el accidente.

―Pero ya antes los intentaron matar. ―les reveló Yoruichi a los chicos. ―Sosuke Aizen nunca fue el objetivo, siempre fueron ustedes. La bala encontrada en tu cuarto era del Vandenreich, igual a la que te hirió. ―informó Yoruichi para asombro de Ichigo. ―y los que intentaron secuestrar a Rukia eran miembros de dicha organización.

―Pero ¿Quiénes son los chicos que me salvaron hace rato? ―preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad. ―¿Cómo encajan ellos?

―¿Qué chicos? ―preguntó Rukia separándose de él.

Ichigo se los describió y le dijo lo que hicieron.

―¡Son Ulquiorra y Grimmjow! ―dijo ella sorprendida llevándose las manos al pecho.

―¿Los conoces? ―preguntó Yamamoto. Urahara y Yoruichi supieron de inmediato de quienes se trataban por la declaración anterior de la chica de cabello negro.

―Sí. ―asintió Rukia. ―ellos fueron llevados a la casa por mi papá, Sosuke. ―aclaró. ―Fueron sus guardaespaldas por algún tiempo pero luego se los llevó.

―¿Qué tiene que ver Sosuke en todo esto? ―preguntó Ichigo viendo a Yamamoto.

―No lo sé. ―respondió. ―cuando murió su hermana y se hizo cargo de Rukia cortó todo nexo con nosotros, le quisimos dar protección pero él se negó.

―Esto cada vez es más raro. ―dijo Urahara. ―¿Acaso será que Sosuke se alió al Vandenreich?

―No, mi papá no pudo hacer eso. ―gritó Rukia. ―eso significaría que él tuvo que ver en la muerte de mis padres. ―dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, con dificultad por seguir esposada. Ella sabía que Sosuke había hecho cosas malas, pero se negaba a creer que fuera un asesino.

Yoruichi se sorprendió, después de todo lo que había pasado ella seguía defendiendo a Aizen, se notaba que lo quería. Entonces ¿ella sería capaz de matar al que consideraba su padre?

Ichigo se sintió mal por Rukia y prefirió no contarle que él planeó su arresto y lo alejó de su madre cuando más lo necesitaba.

―Los detectives Abarai e Ishida ayudaran en el caso para detener a la banda de los Vandenreich. ―informó Yamamoto.

Después Yamamoto regresó con Rukia y los detectives a la comandancia. Urahara sospechaba que aún había algo más, pero decidió investigar por su cuenta. Presentía que las respuestas estaban en esos libros que dejó Aizen.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Momo llegaba a su casa.

―Shiro-chan ya llegué. ―dijo la chica dejando las llaves sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la puerta. Esperó parada pero no recibió contestación. ―Shiro -chan no seas flojo y ven a recibirme. ―dijo con un gesto infantil al ver que el mencionado, de pelo blanco, seguía dormido en el sillón.

El nombrado se removió del sillón con pereza, luego de estirarse un poco se sentó en el sillón y fijó sus ojos azules en ella.

―Shiro-chan ¿me extrañaste? ―preguntó ella.

Por respuesta él meneó la cola y ladró dos veces.

―Yo también te extrañé. ―dijo Momo acercándose a su mascota y comenzando a acariciarlo. ―pero creo que nos tenemos que separan por un tiempo Shiro -chan.

―¿Le pusiste mi nombre al perro? ―preguntó una fría y enojada voz a sus espaldas, que la hizo saltar del susto.

―Toushiro. ―dijo Momo volteándose hacia él. ―me has asustado, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

―¿Qué no recuerdas que me diste la llave para situaciones de emergencia?― preguntó el chico de cabello blanco y que era vecino y amigo de Momo desde algunos años. ―Y hace rato me llamaste para que viniera a darle de comer al perro, el que creí que se llamaba Tornado.

―Ah, sí. ―respondió ella algo nerviosa.

―¿Y a que te refieres con que te vas a separar de él? ―decidió posponer por el momento la discusión sobre el nombre que le puso al perro.

―Es que la muerte de Sosuke me ha afectado mucho. ―dijo bajando la vista. ―Y si me sigo quedando aquí todo me lo va a recordar. ―dijo tomando asiento.

―Momo, sólo era un actor, pronto lo superaras. ―dijo Toushiro sentándose frente a ella.

―Él no era sólo un actor, tú lo sabes bien. ―le gritó la chica. ―yo lo amaba y él me amaba también.

―Por favor Hinamori. ―dijo enojado. ―él jamás te amo, sólo te utilizó, únicamente fuiste para él una aventura.

―Claro que no, él me amaba.

―Si te hubiera amado no te habría tenido como amante. ―dijo indignado el chico, tenía mucho coraje por como Aizen trataba a su amiga. ―Además él tenía a Rangiku Matsumoto.

―Ella es mala, lo hacia sufrir. ―respondió Momo. ―por eso él me buscó, para que lo ayudara a superar lo que ella le hizo, porque sabía que yo lo amaba y lo haría feliz.

―Momo ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? ―preguntó Toushiro poniéndose de pie.

―No son tonterías, él era feliz conmigo. ―dijo poniéndose de pie.

―¿Y por eso sólo te buscaba cuando necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades?, ¿por eso muchas noches llegaste llorando porque él no te recibía en el foro o en su casa?¿ por eso él te llegó a humillar delante de las personas?

Momo comenzó a llorar. ―No me importa como haya sido, yo lo amaba y era feliz sólo por estar a su lado, no me importa si me hacía daño o no. Ahora vete que quiero estar sola. ―le dijo ella. ―Y lleva a Shiro-Chan contigo. ―le pidió antes de que él saliera.

―Ven perro. ―le dijo Toushiro al canino, Shiro-chan lo siguió.

Momo se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y siguió llorando.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi y Ukitake se dirigían al laboratorio cuando ella recibió una llamada.

―Sí, dime Retsu. ―contestó la morena. ―Ok, gracias. ―dijo después de escuchar la información.

―¿Qué encontró? ―preguntó interesado Ukitake mientras entraban al laboratorio.

―Qué Aizen estaba enfermo. ―le comentó. ―tenía cáncer hepático muy avanzado.

―Así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida de todas formas. ―comentó Ukitake. ―¿No crees que él pudo pedirle a alguien que lo matara? ―Yoruichi se le quedó viendo seria. ―Ya sabes muchas personas prefieren morir antes a soportar los dolores o la quimioterapia.

―No lo sé, además ni siquiera es seguro si él ya sabía de su padecimiento. ―Ukitake asintió.

En ese momento apareció ante ellos Nemu.

―Aquí están los resultados del análisis de huellas del cuchillo. ―dijo la chica mostrándoles los documentos. ―Las huellas desconocidas resultaron ser de la productora, el director, el actor antagónico, el de utilería y… ―Nemu hizo una pequeña pausa y Yoruichi la vio con impaciencia. ―las de Rangiku Matsumoto y Gin Ichimaru. ―dijo Nemu. ―además la sangre encontrada en el arma concuerda con la de Sosuke Aizen.

―Gracias. ―les dijeron los detectives antes de salir.

Mientras iban en el pasillo, los alcanzó Soi Fong con unos papeles en mano.

―Lisa y yo estuvimos revisando las cintas y encontramos que Matsumoto e Ichimaru entraron ese día en la casa de Aizen. ―dijo enseñándoles las fotos, en las que aparecía la hora, seis y media de la tarde cuando llegó Matsumoto, diez minutos después llegó Gin, y las siete cuando salieron los dos.

―A Aizen lo mataron entre las seis y siete de la tarde. ―recordó Yoruichi. ―concuerda con su llegada.

―¿Pero como Rukia o Ichigo no se dieron cuenta de ello? ―preguntó el detective.

―No lo sé. ―dijo Yoruichi. ―por lo pronto hay que interrogarlos.

―También otra mujer entró a la casa a las seis. ―dijo Soi Fong enseñando la foto. ―pero no sabemos quién es.

―Esa chica la he visto. ―comentó ukitake viendo la fotografía de la chica de cabello negro. ―es la misma que estaba afuera de la comandancia ayer. Se llama Momo Hinamori y era presidenta de un club de fans de Aizen.

―Tú y Kyoraku vayan a buscarla para interrogarla. ―le dijo Yoruichi.

―Esta bien. ―respondió el detective y salió para cumplir su encargo.

―Nosotros interrogaremos a esta pareja. ―comentó Yoruichi a Soi fong.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Gin estaba en el cuarto de interrogatorios desde hacía algunas horas, estaba impaciente pues ya quería salir de ahí. Soi Fong entró con una carpeta en mano y seria. Urahara esta vez no entró ya que prefirió ir con Matsumoto.

―Están cometiendo una equivocación conmigo. ―dijo Gin. ―No tengo nada que ver con la muerte de Aizen.

―¿Ah no? ―preguntó Soi Fong azotando la carpeta en la mesa. ―¿Entonces que hacía en su casa la noche que lo mataron? ―preguntó con voz autoritaria mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Ichimaru se sorprendió pero se mantuvo en silencio.

―Bien, yo le diré lo que pasó. ―dijo ella en tono hostil. ―usted se cansó de que Aizen siempre le quitara las oportunidades de trabajo, se cansó de siempre ser su sombra, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que esa noche fue a su casa dispuesto a matarlo, esa noche lo enfrentó, pelearon, lo tiró al piso y lo acuchilló con saña. ―relató Soi Fong. ―pero no contaba con que el tuviera cámaras de video en su casa.

―¿No ha pensado dedicarse a ser escritora? ―preguntó Gin sonriendo. ―tiene mucha imaginación, seguramente sus novelas serían un éxito. Ha elaborado una gran hipótesis, sin embargo yo no tenía ninguna enemistad con él.

― Hay testigos que afirman haberlo visto furioso con Aizen, incluso trató de golpearlo pero su guardaespaldas lo evitó.

―Es cierto, pero eso fue al principio, además eso no era motivo suficiente para matarlo, ante todo está mi carrera. ―comentó él. ―No soy idiota, de que serviría que lo matara, si al final acabaría en la cárcel, sin fama ni dinero y lo único que ganaría es elevar la fama de Aizen como está pasando ahora. ― Comentó mirándola a los ojos.

―Bien, tal vez su trabajo no es suficiente, pero si una mujer. ―dijo ella haciendo que se sorprendiera de nuevo. ―Investigamos señor Ichimaru, varias veces se les vio salir de un bar muy abrazados.

―Eso es mentira. ―se defendió.

―No siga con excusas, tenemos pruebas. ―dijo ella extendiendo unas fotos en las que se veían besándose él y Rangiku. ―El barman se las tomó porque pensaba venderlas después a las revistas. ―dijo ella. ―pero creo que vio más interesante cooperar con la justicia.

Gin palideció por un momento y Soi sonrió triunfante.

―Además sus huellas están en el arma. ―dijo enseñando los análisis. ―y cuando terminen de checar las cámaras del jardín no dude que encontraremos una escena de usted enterrando el cuchillo.

Gin comenzó a sudar sintiéndose acorralado.

―Es mejor que hable. ―dijo la detective.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Trabajé muy duro para llegar a donde estoy, empecé desde los quince años, toqué muchas puertas antes de recibir una oportunidad de actuar. Por varios años sólo tuve papeles de extra, luego secundarios y del amigo del protagonista.

Me sentía frustrado, no había estudiado tanto para eso. Pero al final un productor confió en mí y me dio una oportunidad en un papel protagónico, fue así como mi carrera mejoró, aunque nunca llegué al nivel de fama que quería.

En ese tiempo estaba por iniciar grabaciones una novela de época, todo indicaba que sería el éxito del año, así que no dudé en hacer las audiciones, confiaba en mi capacidad y que me quedaría con el papel.

Esa tarde fue la primera vez que lo vi, él tendría veinticuatro años más o menos, supe por otros que sólo había hecho comerciales y algunos extras. La mayoría pensábamos que era un tonto por querer el papel principal.

Pero él no se sentía intimidado, al contrario, parecía estar muy confiado.

―Chico creo que te has equivocado, el casting para extras es mañana. ―le dije. Él me miro serio.

―Entonces debería de volver mañana, porque el protagónico ya está ocupado. ―me dijo con arrogancia. En ese momento mi antipatía hacia él se desarrolló.

―Así y ¿por quién? ―le pregunté.

―Por mí por supuesto. ―me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me burlé de su ingenuidad, sin embargo al final él se quedó con el papel. Esa novela resultó un éxito y lo catapultó a la fama.

Lo odie desde ese momento, él me había robado mi momento de gloria. Después de eso nos seguimos viendo en la televisora pero jamás entablamos amistad, silenciosamente se desarrolló entre nosotros una fuerte rivalidad.

Pero fue hace tres años que él me declaró la guerra.

Esa tarde estaba esperando hablar con el productor, ya estaba acordado que yo sería el protagonista, era una comedia romántica, era ideal para ese papel.

Pero lo vi salir de la oficina del productor.

Al verme sonrió con burla.

―Lo siento Gin pero creo que te quedaras sin trabajo. ―me dijo con burla y siguió caminando.

Cuando entré a ver al productor, me anunció los cambios de planes, ahora Aizen sería el protagonista y a mí me había relegado al amigo.

Por más que objete que Aizen no era actor de comedia no lo hice cambiar de opinión. Yo estaba tan enojado, ¡me habían dado el papel del amigo!, ni siquiera el del villano.

Fui a reclamarle a Aizen, le reproché que por su culpa me hubieran cambiado de papel.

―El productor es muy buen amigo mío y me debía unos favores. ―me dijo Aizen. ―A mí no me interesa este papel, pero lo tomé por el simple placer de verte arruinado. ―dijo con una sonrisa placentera. ―cuídate, porque a partir de ahora me encargaré de hundirte. ―dijo con un brillo de odio en sus ojos y luego se dio la vuelta.

Y lo cumplió, cada vez que conseguía un buen papel él hablaba con el productor o con los dueños de la televisora para que me lo quitaran.

En ese tiempo también comenzó a maltratar a su novia, me di cuenta pero preferí no inmiscuirme. Hasta hace unos meses que me la encontré en un bar, ella tomaba para olvidar su dolor, comenzamos a platicar y terminamos en una relación a escondidas.

Yo intenté convencerla de que enfrentara a Aizen y lo dejara, pero ella tenía mucho miedo y me pidió que no hiciera nada, porque no sabía de lo que él podría ser capaz.

La noche del asesinato de Aizen, me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que estaba desesperada, que ya no lo aguantaba más, que esa noche acabaría con él.

Me preocupé y decidí buscarla, fui a casa de Aizen, la reja estaba abierta así que entré, escuche algunos sollozos y llegué al despacho, estaba oscuro pero pude ver que Matsumoto estaba en el suelo con un cuchillo en la mano, Aizen estaba acostado en el piso sangrando.

―¿Qué has hecho Matsumoto? ―pregunté asustado.

―Tuve que hacerlo. ―me dijo ella soltando el cuchillo sin voltear a verme. ―ya no podrá lastimarme. ―podía escuchar en su voz el miedo, no la veía pero sabía que estaba llorando.

Los remordimientos se apoderaron de mí.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé el cuchillo.

―Vamos, no deben encontrarte aquí. ―le dije. La ayudé a levantarse.

Pensé que no podíamos llevar el cuchillo con nosotros, así que decidí enterrarlo en el jardín.

No podía culparla por haberlo matado, él vivía atemorizándola, la amenazaba cada noche con abusar de ella, la maltrataba tanto física como psicológicamente.

Decidí esperar hasta el día siguiente para pensar que hacer.

En la mañana ella comprendió la magnitud de lo que hizo y se puso a llorar desconsolada, intenté calmarla. Le pregunté qué había pasado pero no me quiso decir nada.

Le dije que lo mejor sería que se entregara, que la policía comprendería porque lo había hecho, que era defensa propia; pero Matsumoto se asustó y se negó a confesar, me hizo jurar que no iba a decir nada.

Yo se lo prometí porque amenazó con quitarse la vida, ya que ella no soportaría estar en prisión.

En estos días no ha podido dormir y por eso ha estado en mi casa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Gin terminó su narración tranquilamente.

―Yo no lo maté. ―comentó Gin.

―Pero es cómplice de asesinato. ―dijo Soi Fong. ―Así que usted y ella estarán en la sombra una buena temporada.

―¿Cuántos años me darán? ―preguntó angustiado el chico de cabello blanco.

Soi Fong lo vio con incredulidad y movió la cabeza negativamente, luego salió del cuarto.

No podía creer lo poco que le importaba Rangiku, ni una vez había preguntado por ella.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Los detectives Kyoraku y Ukitake estaban afuera del departamento de Momo, llevaban varios minutos tocando pero ella no respondía.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó un chico de cabello blanco saliendo del departamento de enfrente.

―Somos los detectives Kyoraku y Ukitake. ―dijo el de cabello largo y blanco mostrando sus credenciales. ―Buscamos a Momo Hinamori.

―¿Es por lo de Aizen? ―preguntó el chico. Los oficiales le comentaron que necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas. ―Quizá está dormida, a veces se pone los audífonos y no escucha. ―dijo el chico sacando una llave de su pantalón. ―Ella me dio la llave por cualquier emergencia. ―aclaró Toushiro. ―Una vez me habló para pedirme que apagara la estufa, ya que dejó hirviendo la leche. ―comentó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su vecina. ―cuando llegué ya se había quemado toda. ―dijo dándole vuelta a la cerradura.

Ellos entraron y vieron que no había nadie en la sala.

―Momo, te buscan. ―gritó el chico, pero no hubo respuesta.

Los detectives buscaron en toda la casa, ella no estaba.

―Ukitake. ―llamó su compañero desde el cuarto. ―se ha llevado su ropa. ―dijo mostrando que el closet estaba vacío.

Hitsugaya les comentó que ella quería irse unos días y su motivo.

Los detectives estaban sorprendidos de que Aizen mantuviera una relación con alguien tan joven, casi podía ser su hija. A pesar de todo no dejaban de sorprenderse por lo que Sosuke era capaz de hacer.

―Kyoraku. ―llamó Ukitake viendo a un punto del escritorio.

El mencionado volteó al lugar, junto a la computadora estaba un florero de cristal.

―Mira, tiene grabadas las iniciales H y B. ―mencionó Ukitake agarrándolo con unos guantes.

―Hisana y Byakuya. ―dijo Kyoraku.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos. **


	9. Por miedo

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencia: Contiene OoC.**

* * *

GRACIAS**: ALEXZHA: **jajaja, ese era el objetivo de ponerle Shiro-chan al perro, tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber si ella es la asesina o no, muchas gracias por leer. **DaniI: **No pude ponerlo como sospechoso pero al menos lo integré como amigo, jajaja, quizá te mandé la llave de Shiro, en esa escena me acordé de Serena (Sailor Moon) y su llave del amor XD. Pues la verdad me inclino un poco más por el HitsuHina, porque es lo que más he visto en los fics que he leído, pero tampoco me desagrada el HitsuKarin.** Akisa: **Paciencia, paciencia, pronto se sabrá quién era el tercer integrante del equipo de Yamamoto y cómo es que terminó el florero en casa de Momo. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: Muchas gracias por comentar, y pues lo de Aizen con Momo se aclarara pronto, bueno en realidad creo que hasta el final, pero daré algunos indicios. **Stephanie Za: **Gracias por leer y comentar y ciertamente Momo se verá envuelta en problemas.** Kuniko04**: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, el cómo terminó el florero en casa de Momo se sabrá en el próximo capítulo. Es que en Gin se aplica eso de que las apariencias engañan y no siempre resultan las cosas como se creen que son. **Nessie black 10: **¬¬, ver las series te está dando ventaja, de nuevo acertaste en algunas teorías. No, Aizen no se auto suicido, pero estoy pensando en lo del gemelo muerto XD. Bueno aún estoy pensando en el desenlace de los implicados, así que no te puedo asegurar nada con respecto a Momo y Shiro. Y lo de porque no se metían con los Aizen en este capítulo doy a entender algo.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

**Capítulo nueve. ―Por miedo.**

―Kyoraku. ―llamó Ukitake viendo a un punto del escritorio.

El mencionado volteó al lugar, junto a la computadora estaba un florero de cristal.

―Mira, tiene grabadas las iniciales H y B. ―mencionó Ukitake agarrándolo con unos guantes.

―Hisana y Byakuya. ―dijo Kyoraku.

―Ese florero no es de Momo. ―comentó el chico de baja estatura.

El detective de barba revisó los lugares cercanos al escritorio, fijo su vista en un bote de basura de color verde. Se agachó para tomar el objeto que le llamó la atención con los guantes.

―Un ramo de rosas rojas. ―mencionó llamando la atención de su compañero y sosteniendo en su mano el ramo ya marchito. ―En el despacho de Aizen había rastros de rosas, al igual que en el pasillo.

―¿Pero por qué se traería el ramo y el florero? ―preguntó Ukitake mientras depositaba el florero en una bolsa de evidencia, igualmente Kyoraku hacía lo propio con el ramo de rosas.

―Ella acostumbraba regalarle rosas a Aizen. ―comentó Hitsugaya algo confundido por la conversación de los detectives. ―Pero a veces él no se las aceptaba y regresaba con ellas, era entonces cuando Momo las colocaba en su escritorio y se pasaba horas viéndolas.

―¿La señorita Hinamori alguna vez se expresó mal de Sosuke o le comentó que lo odiara? ―preguntó Ukitake mientras Kyoraku seguía buscando por la habitación.

―Jamás. ―dijo Toushiro. ―él era su ídolo, lo amaba. ―comentó con cierta amargura en su voz. ―Siempre me contaba como la trataba, pero ella nunca lo culpó, siempre decía que era por culpa de Matsumoto o por el exceso de trabajo.

Ukitake escuchó atento.

Kyoraku buscó debajo de la cama y encontró una caja de cartón cuadrada, de tamaño mediano. La arrastró para sacarla.

―Encontré algo. ―dijo el detective de cabello marrón mientras la cargaba.

Ukitake caminó hacia Kyoraku, mientras él depositaba la caja sobre la cama y la abría.

Dentro había varios recortes de revistas o periódicos en los que salía Aizen, también había varias revistas que lo tenían en portada o contenían artículos sobre el actor, había muchas fotos de ella y Aizen durante las convivencias, otras solamente del actor, también habían posters de Aizen, que estaban enrollados, habían discos de las novelas en la que participaban y Dvds, con el nombre de varios programas de tv.

―Vaya, esta chica sí que es fan de Aizen. ―dijo Ukitake.

―¿Qué será esto? ―preguntó Kyoraku agarrando una caja rectangular de color negro que encontró en el fondo de la caja. La abrió y se sorprendió de lo que encontró.

―Es calibre .22. ―mencionó Ukitake viendo la pistola que sostenía Kyoraku.

―Presiento que ella llevó el ser fan a un nivel diferente. ―comentó el detective de barba.

―Momo no pudo matar a Aizen. ―intervino Hitsugaya horrorizado al percatarse de lo que pensaban los detectives. ―Ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

―Me temo mi querido amigo que a veces el amor ciega a las personas. ―comentó Ukitake.

Después le llamaron a Yoruichi para informarla de lo que encontraron, ella les pidió que llevaran la pistola a balística y que emitieran una alerta sobre Hinamori a la policía de caminos, las estaciones de tren, autobuses, metro y en el aeropuerto.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

―Momo Hinamori tenía una pistola en su casa y al parecer ha escapado. ―le comentó Yoruichi a Urahara en la habitación detrás del cristal del cuarto de interrogatorios.

―Esto agrega nuevas líneas de investigación. ―dijo el rubio observando a Rangiku, quien estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada y llorando.

―Ahora me pone a dudar respecto a mi teoría. ―comentó Yoruichi.―Pero es mejor que comencemos con el interrogatorio. ―El rubio asintió y los dos salieron del cuarto.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rangiku lloraba, estaba asustada de lo que podía pasar con Gin y ella. Sabía que había sido una mala idea dejar el cuchillo enterrado en el patio.

Cuando entraron Yoruichi y Urahara se puso aún más nerviosa. Ellos tomaron asiento frente a ella.

―Se me está acabando la paciencia, así que iré al grano. ―dijo la morena. ―sabemos que fuiste a casa de Aizen el día que lo mataron.

―Eso era normal, era su novia y lo visitaba a diario. ―comentó Matsumoto.

―Pero llegaste y saliste entre la hora aproximada de su muerte. ―señaló Yoruichi colocando las fotos con la hora sobre la mesa.

―Yo amaba a Sosuke, no sería capaz de matarlo. ―dijo con total seriedad, cualquiera le hubiera creído, cualquiera menos Yoruichi.

La detective se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

―Sé que no lo amabas. ―apuntó Yoruichi enseñándole las fotos en las que ella y Gin estaban besándose. Matsumoto se sorprendió.― No te juzgo, tus razones tendrás para haberlo engañado, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso, lo que me interesa es que eso es un móvil para el asesinato de Aizen. ―comentó Yoruichi. ―a los minutos de que tu llegaste entró Gin Ichimaru, luego salieron juntos. ―le enseñó las respectivas fotos.

―Sólo fue a buscarme porque tenía miedo de que él me hiciera daño. ―dijo Matsumoto. ―No le miento miré. ―dijo Rangiku quitándose una gruesa pulsera negra, dejando ver un moretón en su muñeca que ya estaba desapareciendo. ―Sosuke era violento a veces.

―¿Y por qué no lo dejó? ―preguntó Urahara. ―Es obvio que ya no lo quería que si tenía una relación con Gin.

Rangiku se quedó pensando sobre que debería contestar.

―Él no quería. ―dijo en un susurró. ―Sosuke me amenazaba constantemente, me decía que era suya y nunca me libraría de él.

―Fue por eso que decidió ir a su casa para matarlo y cuando lo encontró se le presentó la oportunidad de apuñalarlo. ―comentó Yoruichi. ―por la cantidad y la forma de las heridas que presenta, usted estaba muy enojada y desesperada.

―Yo no lo maté. ―dijo ella. ―Sólo llevé el cuchillo por precaución, quería dejarlo de una buena vez y tenía miedo de su reacción.

En ese momento entró Soi Fong y le dijo algo en el oído a Yoruichi, después se retiró.

―Gin acaba de confesar. ―le dijo la detective a la sospechosa. ―Dijo que te encontró con el cuchillo en la mano en el despacho de Aizen, y que le dijiste que tenías que hacerlo.

―No, eso es mentira. ―gritó desesperada la rubia. ―él no pudo decir eso.

―Está grabado, si quieres te ponemos el video.

Rangiku negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar por la decepción y el dolor de la traición de Gin.

―Será mejor que nos digas como pasaron las cosas. ―le pidió Urahara. Necesitaba descubrir más piezas en el rompecabezas de la vida de Aizen.

Rangiku suspiró, decidió contar casi toda la verdad, no importaba la traición de Gin, ella lo amaba y lo quería salvar del escándalo público.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Siempre tuve la inquietud de ser actriz, me gustaba desde pequeña ser el centro de atención de las personas. Así que cuando tuve la oportunidad vine a estudiar actuación a Karakura, mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo y me negaron su apoyo. Tuve que trabajar para pagar mis estudios.

Al principio sólo hacía comerciales, después me dieron la oportunidad de trabajar como extra en una novela, fue en la televisora donde conocí a Sosuke.

Me encontré con él por un accidente, al principio no estaba interesada en él como hombre, lo conocía y admiraba su trabajo como actor.

Constantemente me lo encontraba en los pasillos de la televisora, me saludaba con una sonrisa amable y conversamos un poco, todas sus pláticas eran muy interesantes, hablaba de la carrera de actuación, me daba consejos, me hablaba de su deseo de viajar y siempre, siempre, me hablaba de su hija y de lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Pronto las pláticas comenzaron a hacerse más íntimas, me preguntaba por mi vida, mis gustos y deseos, él también me hablaba de los suyos.

Una tarde Gin nos vio platicando y cuando Sosuke se fue, él se me acercó.

―Al parecer Aizen está interesado en ti. ―me dijo mirándome, sus ojos azules eran penetrantes. ―Sólo quiero advertirte que te cuides, él no es lo que aparenta.

―No creo que a él le interese una principiante como yo, además creo que te equivocas en la imagen que tienes de él. Aizen ha demostrado ser una persona muy amable y noble. ―le dije. Gin se carcajeó.

Me tocó la barbilla con su mano y la alzó un poco.

―Créeme cuando te digo que es un lobo disfrazado de corderito. ―me dijo. ―pero cuando él enseñe sus colmillos yo estaré ahí para protegerte. ―me dijo y luego me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó, dejándome nerviosa y sonrojada por su atrevimiento.

Pero no le quise creer respecto a Sosuke, y ahora me arrepiento de eso.

Me tomó por sorpresa el que Sosuke una tarde me confesara su interés en mí, apenada le respondí que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, pensé que perdería su amistad, pero no fue así; él me dijo que no era un hombre que se rindiera tan fácilmente, pero tampoco quería obligarme a nada, por eso iría poco a poco conmigo.

Él seguía siendo muy amable conmigo, sólo que ahora me invitaba comer o a pasear. Siempre me intrigó el que no llevara a Rukia con nosotros, pero cuando le preguntaba él no me respondía nada.

Con el tiempo me enamoré de él y comenzamos una relación. Ese año todo fue muy bien, él era muy complaciente conmigo, claro que siempre y cuando no chocara con los intereses de Rukia, pues ella siempre estuvo primero para él.

Es por eso que me costaba trabajo entender porque la tenía encerrada y muy vigilada sabiendo que eso los hacia infelices a ambos.

―¿Qué tienes? ―le pregunté una tarde que paseábamos por el parque. Claramente se veía triste.

―De nuevo discutí con Rukia. ―me dijo deteniéndose frente a una banca.

―Si sabes que no le gusta estar encerrada ¿Por qué no la dejas salir? ―pregunté mientras me sentaba en la banca, él se sentó junto a mí.

―Imagino que piensas que soy un monstruo, pero la verdad es que no me gusta lo que hago. ―me contestó.

―¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

―Porque no tengo alternativa. ―respondió serio mirando al suelo. Lo tomé de una mano y cuando me volteó a ver le sonreí.

―No creo que seas un monstruo, sólo eres un padre que se preocupa por su hija. ―le comenté.

―Ahora estoy seguro que no me equivoqué contigo, eres una gran mujer. ―me dijo y me besó, y mientras lo hacía me sentía tan miserable por estar engañándolo de esa forma.

Pero un buen día todo cambio, fue después de que volviera de unas grabaciones de dos días en la ciudad de Naruki.

Esa noche fue a verme a mi departamento. Lo noté más serio que de costumbre, pero lo achaqué a que estaba cansado por el viaje. Después de servirle un vaso con refresco me senté junto a él.

De repente me jaló hacia él y me comenzó a besar, no actuaba normal, estaba desesperado, ansioso. Después me comenzó a acariciar la pierna de una forma que no me gustaba, quité su mano de mi pierna y él la llevó a mi blusa, intentaba quitármela mientras seguía besándome.

Lo empujé con fuerza y me separé de él.

―¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ―me preguntó furioso poniéndose de pie, lo imité.―¿acaso tienes a otro?

―No me ofendas de esa manera. ―le dije enojada.

―Eso me das a entender, ya llevamos un año juntos y no hemos tenido intimidad. ―me reprochó.

―Dijiste que me esperarías. ―le reproche también. Todavía no estaba lista para estar con él.

―Yo te quiero Rangiku, pero no perdono tan fácilmente. ―me dijo. ―Soy muy posesivo y no tolero que se metan con lo que es mío. ―era la primera vez que veía tanta rabia en su mirada, eso me asustó. ―Y tú eres mía. ―me dijo a la par que me jalaba de la nuca para besarme, de nuevo ese beso estaba alejado de los que siempre me daba, este estaba lleno de rabia. ―Recuerda bien que no pienso compartirte con nadie.

―Aizen creo que es mejor terminar si sigues con tus celos infundados. ―le dije. ―Conmigo no vas a conseguir nada portándote así. ―no estaba dispuesta a dejarme manipular por él.

―Rangiku, ¿aún no has aprendido que siempre obtengo lo que quiero? ―me dijo de forma amenazante y acortando la distancia entre los dos. ―y te quiero a ti. ―de nuevo me tomó del cabello y me besó con fuerza.

Este Sosuke era un total desconocido para mí, el que yo conocía jamás hubiera sido tan agresivo conmigo, él siempre se preocupaba porque me sintiera bien.

Traté de alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte, se separó de mí sólo para empujarme, haciéndome caer sobre el sofá. Enseguida se colocó sobre mí y me sujetó los brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

―No Aizen detente. ―grité asustada cuando él empezó a besarme por el cuello, no quería estar con él por la fuerza. ―Te dije que quería esperar hasta estar casados. ―dije desesperada. Sentí como se tensó ante mis palabras y luego me mordió el cuello con rabia.

―Tú serás mía cuando quiera. ―me dijo con enojo mientras con la mano libre me abría la blusa, comencé a llorar, estaba segura de que iba a abusar de mí. Él me siguió besando con frenesí en los labios, cuello y pecho. Me sentía tan impotente, sentía mucho dolor cada vez que sentía sus labios sobre mi piel. ―Pero no está noche. ―dijo poniéndose de pie y con una sonrisa que no le conocía, una que reflejaba maldad.

Me quedé viéndolo sin decir nada, comencé a temblar. Aizen salió de mi departamento no sin antes recordarme que era de él y que nunca me dejaría libre.

Enseguida corrí a la puerta y le puse seguro, luego me dejé caer al piso, flexioné las piernas y oculté mi cara en ellas. Ahí me mantuve llorando por mucho tiempo, de verdad creía que él me violaría.

Después de ese día, muchas veces intentó tomarme por la fuerza, cada vez le ponía un poco más de crueldad, a veces me pegaba en la cara, otras me azotaba contra la cama, siempre me resistía, pero al ver que no podía hacer nada, me resignaba a lo peor.

Y cuando me veía sumisa y llorando tanto, él paraba y se iba, no sin antes recordarme que yo le pertenecía.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, no podía dormir pensando que en cualquier momento él podría entrar y completaría su objetivo. Vivía con miedo siempre, vivía en un infierno.

Quise terminarlo, pero él se negaba, amenacé con denunciarlo pero me dijo que eso no me convenía, pues tenía amigos poderosos.

Ante las personas se mostraba amable y cariñoso, así que no le podía contara nadie de mi situación pues no me creerían.

También noté que empezó a cambiar con Rukia, lo vi maltratarla algunas veces, pero no hice nada por temor, no quería hacer nada que lo pudiera enojar.

Fueron dos años de constantes maltratos físicos y psicológicos, pero sobre todo fueron años de terror pensando que en cualquier momento abusaría de mí.

Yo me sentía mal, me enfermaba seguido de fiebre. Pero irónicamente, Aizen siempre me estuvo cuidando, en esos días volvía a ser el hombre amable y protector que conocí, y pensaba que cambiaria y que todo sería como antes, pero me equivocaba; cuando me recuperaba volvía a ser el desgraciado de costumbre.

En esos días comencé a hablar más con Gin y él me invitaba a tomar una copa, me decía que eso me ayudaría a olvidar mis penas. Conforme pasaba el tiempo nos enamoramos, pero nunca pasó nada entre nosotros por temor a que Aizen se enterara, pero Gin siempre me cuidó en las sombras.

Aunque cuando le decía que quería dejar a Sosuke, Gin me hacía ver que eso era peligroso, porque él era violento y quien sabe que pudiera hacerme o a él si descubría lo nuestro. Por eso ya no intentaba enfrentarlo.

Después empecé a sospechar que Sosuke tenía algo que ver con una chica que era presidenta de su club de fans, porque veía actitudes extrañas en ellos. En cierta medida me alegre, porque ingenuamente creí que me dejaría libre.

Unos días antes de su muerte, entré a su despacho y los encontré besándose.

Le reclamé.

―¿Qué haces besándote con esta tipa? ― en parte, sentí mi poco orgullo herido. Él me miró con burla.

―No tengo porque darte explicaciones. ―me dijo, la chica enseguida se retiró y nos dejó solos.

―Tú me culpas de ser infiel y eres tú el que me engaña. ―le grité molesta. En ese momento no pensé lo que hacía. ―¡Eres de lo peor!

Sólo sentí mi cara arder, Aizen me había dado una fuerte cachetada.

―Tu eres la menos indicada para reclamarme. ―me dijo. ―tu que….―ya no terminó su frase.

―Creo que es obvio que lo nuestro se acabó. ―le dije y me di la media vuelta, pero me tomó del brazo y me giró hacía él de manera brusca.

―Al parecer no te ha quedado claro tu posición, tendré que recordártela. ―me brindó una mirada aterradora. Luego me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su cuarto. Intentaba zafarme, porque algo me decía que ahora sí cumpliría su propósito, pero él me sujetaba con fuerza.

Muchas veces había soñado que me tomaba por la fuerza y que me lastimaba y me hacía sufrir. No quería vivirlo en carne propia.

Me llevó al cuarto sin contratiempos, pues Rukia estaba en la universidad. Cerró la puerta con llave y me depositó con suavidad sobre la cama.

De nuevo lloré y le rogué que no me lastimara, intenté ablandar su corazón, pero no lo logré.

―Eres bella. ―dijo mirándome mientras se quitaba la camisa. Lo observaba deseando que se arrepintiera. Después se colocó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, esta vez lo hacía de forma lenta, por un momento llegué a pensar que lo hacía con amor. ―Todo sería tan diferente de haberlo querido. ―me dijo mientras me quitaba la ropa. No entendía porque me decía eso.

―Aizen, si me quieres no lo hagas. ―le supliqué.

―Porque te quiero lo hago. ―me dijo.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada, así que me resigné y cerré los ojos esperando que comenzaran los golpes, insultos o caricias violentas; pero él fue muy tierno, me susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído y entonces me dejé envolver y me perdí ante sus caricias y besos.

Cuando desperté, Sosuke no estaba. Me vestí rápido y salí de la casa. Aunque lo que pasó había sido por consenso mutuo, me sentía mal, sentía que me había rebajado, que terminé por romper la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

En los días que siguieron, me reporté enferma en el trabajo y me quedé encerrada en mi casa, llorando día y noche. Sosuke no me llamó ni fue a verme, pero todos los días me mandaba un arregló de flores con una tarjeta que decía "Te recompensaré por el daño que te he hecho".

Furiosa rompía las tarjetas y tiraba los arreglos por la ventana, no me importaba si él se daba cuenta. Ya lo único que quería era desaparecer.

Ese día recibí otra tarjeta, en ella me decía que esa noche me visitaría. Eso me hizo temblar de miedo, me asustaba pensar que de nuevo quisiera repetir lo de la otra noche y que esta vez me tomara por la fuerza.

Esta vez sólo había dos opciones, o él o yo. Así que me vestí y fui al foro en el que él grababa, a nadie se le hizo sospechoso porque siempre iba.

Sin que se dieran cuanta tomé uno de los cuchillos, en eso momento pensé que no me iban a descubrir.

Esperé a que se hiciera tarde para ir a verlo, antes le llamé a Gin y le conté lo que pensaba hacer.

Llegué a su casa y me extraño descubrir que su puerta estaba abierta, pues él siempre era muy cuidadoso al respecto. Pero no le tomé importancia, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta me tropecé con algo pero por lo oscuro no vi que era y seguí hacia el despacho.

Cuando entré estaba en penumbras y cuando lo vi toda mi furia contenida se desató, y mi miedo me dio más fuerzas. Saqué el cuchillo y comencé a enterrárselo por el cuerpo.

La furia y el miedo me cegaron.

―Esto es por el dolor que me causaste. ―recuerdo que grité mientras hundía el cuchillo en su pecho. ― Esto es por los momentos de terror que me hiciste pasar. ―dije enterrando el cuchillo en otra parte de su cuerpo.

No supe cuántas heridas le hice, pero sí sé que las hice con furia, cada una expresaba el odio que le tenía a Sosuke.

Después llegó Gin y me encontró con el cuchillo ensangrentado.

―¿Qué has hecho Matsumoto? ―su pregunta me trajo a la realidad.

Vi el cuerpo inerte bañado en sangre y me horroricé por lo que hice, pero me decía que era lo mejor.

―Tuve que hacerlo. ―le dije soltando el cuchillo, creo que mi cordura se estaba yendo. ―Ya no podrá lastimarme. ―comencé a llorar, y me lo repetí muchas veces en silencio, tenía que acallar a mi conciencia.

Tenía que silenciar esa voz que me preguntaba ¿Si podría ahora mi sufrimiento desaparecer?, ¿Sí podría ahora dormir por las noches sin tener pesadillas?¿sí había hecho lo correcto?

Gin se acercó a mí y tomo el cuchillo, eso hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Luego me dijo que era mejor enterrar el cuchillo.

Y mientras él lo enterraba, escuché la voz de Aizen en mi oído susurrándome que nunca me iba a dejar, que siempre estaría conmigo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

―Y ahora lo veo en mis pesadillas bañado en sangre y preguntándome qué por qué lo hice. ―dijo Matsumoto llorando. Los detectives vieron que estaba muy alterada.

―Tranquilícese por favor. ―pidió Yoruichi. Urahara le ofreció un vaso de agua que ella aceptó.

Ya cuando estuvo más tranquila un oficial entró por ella y la condujo a los separos.

Cuando pasó frente a la celda de Gin, esté se paró enseguida y la vio preocupado.

Matsumoto sabía lo que le estaba preguntando. ¿Les dijiste?

Ella sólo movió la cabeza de forma negativa, luego agachó el rostro y siguió caminando junto al policía hasta que llegaron a su celda, justo frente a la de Rukia, quien se encontraba acurrucada sobre la fría cama.

La chica de cabello negro se sorprendió mucho de ver que la habían encerrado. Se paró y se acercó a la reja.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó ella.

―Lo siento Rukia. ―dijo Matsumoto, luego fue a acostarse sobre su cama y se volteó hacia la pared, no quería hablar con nadie.

Rukia regresó a su posición anterior, y nuevamente sus pensamientos se volcaron en Ichigo, en desear que estuviera bien y esperar que alguna vez pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Yoruichi y Urahara estaban en el cubículo del departamento de homicidios, recargados sobre el escritorio y viendo hacia un panel en el que estaban las fotografías de los sospechosos y varias anotaciones.

―¿Qué opinas de Rangiku? ―preguntó la morena.

―Está ocultando algo.

―¿Respecto al caso? ―preguntó Yoruichi intrigada. ―yo no lo creo.

―Respecto a lo que le hizo a Aizen no. ―comentó el rubio de brazos cruzados. ―Tiene que ver más con el triángulo Sosuke - Rangiku - Gin. ―comentó Kisuke.

―Eso es irrelevante.

―Quizá para ti, pero para mi no. ―respondió el rubio. ―Me produce mucha curiosidad.

Yoruichi sonrió, conocía a su esposo y sabía que no se detendría hasta conocer todo lo concerniente a la historia de Sosuke y quienes estaban implicados con él.

―Tenemos que encontrar a Momo Hinamori. ―dijo Yoruichi viendo la foto de la chica, cambiando el tema. ―Ella es la pieza que falta en este rompecabezas.

―Aunque a mí me interesa más aclarar todo el misterio que encierra a Sosuke Aizen. ―dijo Urahara. ―y cómo es que él terminó involucrado en la vida de Ichigo. ―Yoruichi volvió a sonreír por su acertada predicción.

―Hablando de eso tengo nuevos datos. ―dijo Soi Fong acercándose con unos documentos. ―Investigué un poco más sobre el robo por lo que lo apresaron. Y resulta interesante que sólo le dieran cuatro meses teniendo en cuenta que se cometió en asociación con otros, además miren quien pagó su fianza. ―dijo enseñándoles el documento.

―¿Ryuken Ishida? ―preguntó desconcertada Yoruichi.

―Así es, al parecer el primer ministro conoce a Ichigo.

―Creo que es hora de hablar con la persona que me pidió investigar este caso. ―comentó Urahara. Las detectives lo miraron confusas. ―Ryuken Ishida. ―reveló el rubio. ―él me llamó para que estuviera al pendiente de este caso, además de descubrir al asesino quería saber todo lo concerniente a su relación con Ichigo y Rukia.

Urahara se despidió y se encaminó a la salida.

En ese momento se acercaron Uryu y Renji a las detectives.

―Yoruichi tenemos un poco de información sobre los tipos que ayudaron al joven Kurosaki. ―comentó Renji.

―Según nuestros contactos ellos son parte de una organización llamada Los Espada.

―Me parece haber leído ese nombre antes en algunos archivos. ―mencionó Soi Fong.

―Así es. ―dijo Uryu ajustándose los lentes. ―Es el nombre de una agrupación de asesinos a sueldo, que estuvo muy activa hasta hace 28 años que hubo un operativo que dio como resultado la muerte del líder. ―dijo Ishida.

―Al parecer estos chicos se han hecho llamar así, pero hasta el momento no se tiene mucha información de ellos, sólo se sabe que su última actividad fue la de impedir que mataran al joven Kurosaki.

―Pero uno de ellos, Grimmjow, le dijo a Ichigo que había actuado anteriormente bajo las ordenes de Sosuke. ―comentó Yoruichi. Refiriéndose al falso robo de la joyería.

―Quizá se deba a que el líder de la banda era Sanosuke Aizen, seguramente un familiar. ―expresó Renji.

―Era el papá de Sosuke. ―comentó Soi Fong. ―Soy admiradora de él, por supuesto sé quiénes eran sus padres. ―mencionó un poco apenada. ―Bueno al menos lo que decían las revistas.

―Eso quiere decir que Sosuke Aizen pretendía seguir los pasos de su padre. ―comentó el detective de cabello rojo.

―Hasta el momento son especulaciones, y lamentablemente Sosuke ya no nos podrá decir nada. ―comentó Yoruichi acercándose a la foto del actor que se encontraba en medio del panel. ―¿Quién eras realmente? ―preguntó a la fotografía.

Los detectives de narcóticos se fueron, dejando a Yoruichi y Soi Fong tratando de descifrar lo que faltaba para esclarecer el asesinato del afamado actor.

―Yoruichi. ―la voz de una chica interrumpió a la detective de los que estaba haciendo.

―¿Qué pasa Kiyone? ―preguntó la mujer de ojos dorados.

―Se analizó el ADN encontrado en el cuchillo, que no corresponde a Aizen, y se confirmó que pertenece a Rangiku Matsumoto.

Yoruichi no se vio sorprendida.

―Bueno, creo que ya lo sabías. ―dijo decepcionada Kiyone. ―pero encontré algo más. ―le dijo pasándole el reporte.

Esta vez Yoruichi se sorprendió.

―Creo que Aizen tenía razón cuando le dijo a Rangiku que nunca la dejaría. ―dijo la detective poniéndose de pie y entregándole el expediente a Kiyone. ―gracias, buen trabajo. ―le dijo y comenzó a caminar.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Soi Fong.

―A hablar con Matsumoto. ―respondió la detective deteniéndose un momento. Luego comenzó a caminar.

* * *

―Ya se acerca el final de la historia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos. **


	10. Por obsesión

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencia: contiene OoC.**

******/-/-/-/-/-/ Pov del personaje interrogado.**

* * *

GRACIAS**: Start Kurosaki: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: jajaja en esta historia Ryuken es como Urahara en Bleach, es ajonjolí de todos los moles. También me encantó el capítulo, creo que el matrimonio le sacó el lado romántico a Tite, y me encantaron las caras de Urahara y Ryuken. **Kuniko04**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, en este capítulo aparecerá una espada. **DaniI: **no puedes decir que no te consiento, en este capítulo aparecerá Tousen, aunque no exactamente como me lo pediste, pero algo es algo XD. ¿Ichihime? ¿Qué es eso? Jajaja, bueno yo respeto las preferencias de cada uno, pero me caen mal cuando veo que atacan a Rukia. **ALEXZHA: **Gracias por comentar, espero te guste el capítulo. **Akisa: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y en este se conocera un poco más de Sosuke.** Dark-Kuchiki17: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Y pues sí, ya el próximo capítulo es el final.** Stephanie Za: **No pude poner en este capítulo Ichiruki, pero en el próximo si habrá. . **Nessie black 10: **Gracias por el dato de los gemelos, pero creo que después de todo no podré ponerlo, aunque ya me arrepentí de haber matado a Sosuke, es que me gustó la pareja que hacía con Ran. Y pues será en el próximo capítulo que se descubra quien mato a Aizen y a que me refería con esa parte que citaste. Y no me aburren tus reviews, al contrario me gustan mucho.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

**Capítulo diez.- Por obsesión. **

Rangiku estaba sentada en la incómoda cama de cemento viendo hacia la celda de Rukia, quien estaba acostada mirando hacia la pared. Junto a ella había una bandeja de comida, pero no se le apetecía comerla.

Se sentía muy deprimida por todo lo que había pasado. Desde recordar lo que había vivido con Sosuke hasta la traición de Gin.

―Y pensar que todo lo hice por ti. ―susurró con tristeza.

Su vida sería diferente si no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Gin, al principio quería negarse porque nunca había sido su intención lastimar a Sosuke, pero Gin terminó por envolverla con sus palabras y ella tontamente creyó que era sincero cuando le dijo que la amaba. Y ahora entendía que sólo la estaba utilizando para vengarse de Aizen.

Había tenido suficiente tiempo para analizar toda la situación. Que ciega había estado al no darse cuenta de los detalles que lo delataban.

Observó su reloj y vio que ya eran las seis y media de la tarde. Estando ahí encerrada el tiempo se le iba muy lento, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Rukia que llevaba más tiempo ahí.

Por un breve instante sintió envidia de ella, pues tenía el amor de Ichigo, que fue capaz de echarse la culpa por salvarla, porque para ella era obvio que por eso él había aceptado ser el asesino de Aizen.

Pero luego borró ese sentimiento, pues sólo ella misma había elegido el rumbo de su vida.

El ruido de unas llaves la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Era un oficial abriéndole la reja a Yoruichi.

―Tengo que decirte algo importante. ―mencionó la detective acercándosele con un folder en la mano. Parecía muy seria y eso angustió a la rubia.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Examinamos tu sangre, coincide con la muestra encontrada en el cuchillo. ―dijo Yoruichi.

―No creo que haya venido sólo por eso. ―comentó Rangiku.

―También encontramos algo más. ―dijo Yoruichi extendiéndole el folder, que Rangiku abrió y luego leyó su contenido pero no podía descifrar nada. ―Estás embarazada y quedó confirmado que es de Sosuke Aizen. ―expresó con pena.

―No puede ser. ―dijo Matsumoto dejando caer el folder y entrelazó sus manos sobre sus piernas. Ella comenzó a llorar.

―Lo siento mucho, pero al no haber sido violación no puedes abortarlo. ―comentó Yoruichi. ―sin embargo si no lo quieres puedo canalizarte a una institución para dar en adopción a tu hijo.

Ella trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Matsumoto, por lo que imaginaba que tal vez no quisiera al hijo del hombre que le provocó tanto miedo.

―Gracias. ―dijo la rubia después de un breve silencio. ―pero no será necesario. Me quedaré con mi hijo. ―dijo sorprendiendo gratamente a Yoruichi.

Después de un momento la detective salió de la celda y la dejó sola.

Rangiku puso sus manos sobre su, aún, plano vientre.

La nueva vida que llevaba dentro de ella no tenía la culpa de nada, así que ella cuidaría de él y trataría de educarlo adecuadamente y formarlo como una buena persona, para que no se pareciera a su padre….ni a ella.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto un hombre rubio entraba en la oficina del Primer Ministro.

―Urahara ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Ryuken detrás de su escritorio, luciendo un impecable traje blanco. ―¿Ya saben quién mató a Sosuke?

―Ya tenemos a alguien en mente, sólo faltan algunos datos para corroborarlo. ―comentó Urahara sentándose en uno de los asientos de piel que estaban frente al escritorio de cedro. ―Pero no he venido para hablar de eso, sino de tu relación con él y con Ichigo. ―comentó Urahara. Ryuken lo miró asombrado. ―Descubrimos que tu pagaste la fianza de Ichigo cuando lo apresaron hacía varios años.

―Así que han hecho bien su tarea. ―comentó Ryuken echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Se giró en su asiento para quedar frente a la gran ventana de cristal que mostraba una vista panorámica de la ciudad. ―aunque no lo suficiente, de otro modo sabrían a lo que me dedicaba antes de la política. ―dijo girando de nuevo para quedar frente a Urahara, mostrando una sonrisa.

―Tú eras el cuarto integrante del equipo de Yamamoto. ―señaló Urahara sin ocultar su sorpresa. Ryuken asintió. ―por eso conoces a Ichigo y a Rukia. ¿Pero por qué tú no tuviste problemas con el Vandenreich?

―Porque no me infiltré en la banda, mi participación estuvo encaminada más a la investigación y coordinación, además me retiré antes de que se descubriera esa operación. ―dijo con culpa. ―para ese entonces ya me interesaba más la política, así que dejé mi trabajo como detective.

―¿Y cómo terminaste involucrado con Sosuke Aizen? ―preguntó el rubio. ―porque ahora estoy seguro que tú eras el hombre que Rukia mencionó haber visto una vez visitar a su papá.

Ryuken cruzó los brazos y alzó su vista al techo, dejando a su cerebro hacer memoria sobre varios acontecimientos.

―Supongo que Yamamoto les comentó acerca del operativo donde Byakuya conoció a Hisana. ―Urahara respondió afirmativamente con un monosílabo. ―Te contaré un poco más sobre eso.

Gracias a un informante anónimo la policía se enteró del lugar y fecha en que se reunirían los integrantes de Los espadas, ese lugar era la casa del padre de Hisana y Sosuke, ellos tenían catorce y diez años respectivamente.

La policía no sabía que había menores en la casa, así que no dudaron en repeler el ataque de los sicarios, cuando todo acabo y entraron a la casa, los encontraron acurrucados en una esquina, Hisana abrazaba a su hermano tratando de protegerlo, sin embargo ella era la más asustada.

Al morir su padre en el tiroteo y no tener más familia, ya que su mamá murió al nacer Sosuke, quedaron bajo resguardo del Estado. Pero Ginrei Kuchiki, que en ese tiempo era el comandante de la policía, se interesó en ellos y los acogió bajo su cuidado.

Fue por eso que tanto Yamamoto, Isshin, Byakuya y Ryuken convivieron con ellos y le tomaron afecto. Todos intentaron que ellos olvidaran la vida que llevaron con su padre, líder de Los Espada.

Al morir Byakuya y Hisana a manos del Vandenreich, Ryuken le ofreció su apoyo, pero Aizen lo rechazó pues alegó que si la policía no había podido proteger a su hermana y cuñado, a ellos menos.

Aizen también le comentó a Ryuken que él buscaría a Ichigo, pues ya Masaki se había cambiado de casa y no se tenía pistas de ella. En esos días iba a verlo a menudo para hablar sobre ese asunto.

La última vez pudo ver a Rukia, le recordó tanto a su mamá y a su amigo. Esa tarde Sosuke le pidió que ya no fuera más porque ryuken no estaba de acuerdo en sus métodos. Aunque siguieron manteniendo contacto.

Años después Aizen encontró a Ichigo y montó ese robo para involucrarlo, Ichigo no tenía dinero para pagar la fianza, así que Ryuken lo hizo.

Y es por el recuerdo de sus amigos detectives que Ryuken ha estado al pendiente de Ichigo y Rukia.

―Muy interesante lo que me comentaste. ―dijo Urahara. ―pero ahora dime los motivos de Aizen para buscar a Ichigo y para involucrarlo en ese robo. Además creo que tú estabas enterado que estaba reclutando de nuevo a Los Espadas.

―Así que le haces honor a tu fama. ―sonrió Ryuken. ―Es cierto, sé algunas cosas más de Aizen. Él fue él que me pidió que pagará la fianza de Ichigo y me contó lo que había hecho, pero ignoro cuales son los motivos reales para hacerlo.

―No te preocupes, lo averiguaré pronto. ―respondió el rubio, pensando en los libros que en ese momento Tessai se encargaba de seguir leyendo.

Ryuken le contó algo más antes de que Urahara se retirara.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ukitake y Kyoraku entrevistaron a varios vecinos del edificio en donde vivía Momo, pero ninguno comentó haber visto a Aizen llegar con ella o ir a visitarla. Después fueron a la universidad donde ella estudiaba para tratar de averiguar algo más.

―¿Usted alguna vez vio a Momo y Sosuke discutir? ―preguntó Ukitake a una muchacha de cabello café, que también pertenecía al club de fans.

―Claro que no. ―respondió ella. ―Sosuke siempre era muy respetuoso y amable con todos, hasta con ella que se la pasaba hostigándolo.

―¿A qué se refiere?

―A que ella quería acapararlo la mayor parte del tiempo que teníamos convivencia, a veces no dejaba que otras chicas se le acercaran para besarlo. ―señaló molesta la muchacha. ―La mayoría sabemos que Momo estaba enamorada de Sosuke.

―¿Y él le correspondía? ―preguntó Ukitake. ―¿alguna vez los vio juntos?

La muchacha comenzó a reírse.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó dejando de reír. ― Pero es muy gracioso pensar que Sosuke pudiera tener algo con Momo si tenía a Rangiku Matsumoto a su lado.―comentó la muchacha. ―nunca lo vi interesado en ella como algo más que la presidenta de su club de fans.

―Muchas gracias. ―dijo Ukitake. La muchacha se retiró y después llegó Kyoraku. ―¿Tuviste suerte? ―preguntó el detective de cabello blanco a su compañero.

―Pues nadie parece haberlos visto juntos, y aunque dicen que Momo parecía algo obsesionada con él, nadie la cree capaz de matarlo.

En eso sonó el celular de Ukitake y él contestó la llamada.

―Detective Ukitake, soy Hitsugaya, el amigo de Momo Hinamori. ―señaló el muchacho de cabello blanco.

―Sí, dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó amablemente.

―Hace un momento me llamó Momo para despedirse de mí, me dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas y que iría a casa de sus padres.

―¿Y sabe a dónde planea viajar?

―Sí, somos del mismo pueblo, Junrinan, al cual sólo se puede acceder en autobús, ahora mismo está en la central norte. ―le informó el chico.

―Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. ―dijo Ukitake antes de colgar. ―Debemos apresurarnos. ―le comentó a su amigo.

Los detectives se dirigieron a la central de autobuses, cuando se subieron al carro informaron a la comandancia para pedir refuerzos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Yoruichi y Soi Fong estaban en el departamento de balística. Shinji y Hiyori terminaban de colocar las varas para verificar la trayectoria de las balas, en un muñeco blanco.

Los encendieron y un láser rojo salió de cada una de las siete varas.

―Bueno esto confirma que los disparos se hicieron desde dos ángulos y distancias diferentes. ―dijo Shinji. ―Y gracias a Unohana sabemos que el primer disparo fue al hombro izquierdo, ya que presentaba sangre coagulada. Ese disparo se hizo aproximadamente un hora y media antes de su muerte.

―¿Eso significa que su atacante regresó después para terminar con él? ―preguntó Soi Fong.

―De hecho no. ―mencionó Hiyori tomando una hoja de papel y pasándosela a Yoruichi. ―La altura a la que se realizaron los disparos son diferentes. Ahí están especificadas cuales son.

―Una concuerda con Rukia Aizen. ―comentó Yoruichi viendo los resultados.

―Seguramente la otra es de Momo Hinamori, ¿ya analizaron la pistola encontrada en su casa? ―preguntó la detective de cabello negro a Shinji.

―Pues si ella disparó, no fue con esa pistola. ―informó el rubio leyendo unos documentos. ―esa arma nunca ha sido disparada.

―Con lo que respecta al silenciador la sangre que tiene es de Sosuke, también tenía una pequeña huella parcial que corresponde con los zapatos de Rangiku Matsumoto.

―¿Encontraste alguna huella de quien tomó el silenciador? ―preguntó Soi Fong.

Hiyori sonrió con satisfacción.

―Por supuesto que sí, aquí está el resultado. ―dijo mostrándoles el informe.

Con eso Yoruichi hizo nuevas conjeturas sobre el asesinato de Aizen, las compartió con sus colegas y entre todos llegaron a una teoría.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Kisuke Urahara estaba entrando a un restaurante bar llamado "Las Noches", ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad de Karakura. Había llegado ahí gracias a algunos datos que leyó en el libro de Aizen.

Era un local exclusivo, ya que sus costos eran algo elevados. Pero a cambio ofrecían muy buenos servicios, ya que todo el interior lucía de forma elegante. Las mesas eran de madera y hacían juego con las sillas acolchonadas que las rodeaban. La música no era tan estridente pero transmitía un ambiente de algarabía en ese momento. También ofrecían música en vivo, ya que en una esquina se encontraba un espacio destinado para ese fin.

En las paredes había colgadas fotografías de varios famosos, entre ella había varias de Sosuke.

Kisuke caminó hacía la barra y se sentó en una silla. Un hombre moreno y de cabello purpura lo atendió.

―¿Qué le sirvo? ―preguntó.

―Una naranjada. ―pidió él sin importarle la cara de rareza que puso el hombre moreno. ―Necesito hablar contigo Kaname. ―dijo después que el hombre le sirviera su bebida.

―No sé cómo sabes mi nombre pero no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar.

―De Sosuke Aizen. ―mencionó Urahara. Tousen se tensó un poco. ―Creo que ya sabes que está muerto.

―Sí, por eso no sé qué interés pueda tener en el caso.

En ese instante en la pantalla de televisión se podía observar que la transmisión diaria estaba siendo interrumpida para dar un boletín especial. Los reporteros estaban dando la noticia en vivo sobre la aprehensión de Momo Hinamori como sospechosa del asesinato de Sosuke Aizen.

―Siempre creí que la obsesión de esa chica terminaría mal. ―comentó Tousen sirviendo unas copas para un mesero.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que esa chiquilla seguía mucho a Sosuke a todas partes, aquí venía todas las noches hasta que él le enseñó una orden de restricción en su contra. ―A Urahara le pareció interesante esa información y lo animó a continuar. ― Aunque en realidad no existía tal orden, sólo lo hizo para que se alejara de él.

―¿Y ella se alejó?

―Por un tiempo, aunque hace dos años él vino aquí y tomó mucho. Me acuerdo de eso porque Sosuke no era de los que tomaban hasta embriagarse y porque esa chica se apareció por aquí y luego Aizen se fue con ella. ―comentó Tousen. ―después de eso ella volvió a estar muy cerca de él.

―Bien, ahora háblame de Los Espada. ―pidió Urahara en voz baja.

―No sé a qué te refieres. ―Urahara le hizo una seña para que se acercara más.

―Sé que eres uno de ellos, lo leí en los libros de Sosuke. ―comentó Urahara en un susurró.

―Sabía que esa manía de Sosuke nos iba a traer problemas. ―dijo Tousen.

―No te preocupes, no vengo aquí por eso, sólo quiero saber un poco más sobre Aizen para entender sus acciones.

Tousen le habló a un chico rubio y lo dejó a cargo de la barra, seguido por Urahara fue a una oficina que estaba en la parte trasera del local.

―¿Qué necesitas saber? ―preguntó Tousen tomando asiento detrás de un escritorio.

―Para empezar si hay posibilidades de que Sosuke se aliara al Vandenreich.

―No hay ninguna posibilidad de eso. ―respondió el moreno. ―Ellos mataron a su hermana, él jamás se los perdonó.

―He leído bastante sobre Aizen y creo saber porque formó de nuevo a Los Espadas. ―comentó Urahara. ―pero no entiendo cómo funciona el grupo ni cómo llegó Sosuke a ser el líder. Ni lo que tienen que ver Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, los antiguos guardaespaldas de Aizen, en esto.

―¿Cómo sabes que él era el líder? ―preguntó Tousen sorprendido, pues la identidad del jefe era confidencial.

―Un pajarillo me lo contó. ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―Pero no veo la relevancia de todo esto en el caso de la muerte de Sosuke, esto no ayudará en nada para encontrar al asesino.

―No ayudará en eso, pero si para que Rukia, Ichigo y los demás comprendan porque actuaba como lo hacía. ―comentó Urahara. ―No creo que a Sosuke le gustaría saber que Rukia cree que él tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de sus padres.

―Está bien, te contaré lo que sé. ―dijo Tousen después de suspirar. Se lo debía a su amigo. ―Pero a cambio tendras que entregar algunas cosas por mí. ―Urahara aceptó su petición.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Momo ya estaba a disposición de las autoridades, ya había sido procesada y ahora esperaba a que alguien entrara a interrogarla.

―¿Dónde demonios está Urahara? ―preguntó Yoruichi enojada en el espacio destinado a sus escritorios. ―Sin él no podemos iniciar el interrogatorio.

―Ya lo hemos tratado de localizar por el celular pero no contesta. ―dijo Ukitake colgando el auricular del teléfono negro.

―Yoruichi. ―la llamó Soi Fong acercándose con un hombre de traje y cabello negro. ―él es el abogado de Rukia y quiere hablar con ella.

―Ya es algo tarde para que este por aquí. ―le comentó Yoruichi.

―Me acaban de contratar y quiero enterarme de este caso cuanto antes. ―contestó el hombre. ―Necesito preparar mi defensa.

―Bien, Soi Fog dale la indicación a un oficial para que lo lleve con Rukia. ―dijo Yoruichi. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era encontrar a Urahara. Y si no aparecía en diez minutos toda la semana tendría que dormir en el baño.

Soi hizo lo que la detective le pidió.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia estaba en su celda viendo a Matsumoto, que desde que Yoruichi la fue a ver se notaba pensativa, sin embargo ella no quería hablar de nada.

―Señorita Aizen su abogado viene a verla. ―dijo un oficial de policía mientras abría la reja.

Rukia se sorprendió, pues no había llamado a nadie, y su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio el rostro del abogado, tenía el cabello de otro color pero podía reconocerlo.

―Hola Patitas Flacas. ―dijo el supuesto abogado cuando estuvieron solos.

―Grim…

―No, no digas mi nombre. ―interrumpió el chico acercándose más a ella. ―puede ser peligroso. En estas celdas hay alguien del Vandenreich. ―le comentó en un susurró.

―Me alegra verte, ¿pero qué haces aquí? ―preguntó ella, el chico se sentó a su lado.

―Vine a darte un poco de información. ―dijo él y de sus bolsillos sacó un papel doblado. ―Ahí está la dirección donde pueden encontrar al Vandenreich y las pruebas de los crímenes que cometieron. En estos años hemos podido investigar varias cosas.

―¿Mi papá te obligó a hacer todo esto? ―preguntó Rukia tomando el papel. ―Lo siento, siento que él te haya dado a ti y Ulquiorra esta vida. ―dijo llorando.

Grimmjow le limpió las lágrimas con cuidado.

―Él no nos obligó a nada. ―respondió el chico bajando las manos. ―nosotros lo hicimos por agradecimiento.

―¿Agradecimiento?

―Sí, antes de conocer a Aizen tuvimos una vida muy dura, él nos dio una nueva vida, un trabajo y una familia.

―Pero los orilló a matar. ―dijo con tristeza, al recordar lo que hicieron por Ichigo.

―No, él siempre nos pidió que no nos mancháramos las manos de sangre, nosotros sólo teníamos que protegerte, pero cuando te secuestraron no tuvimos más alternativa que matar para salvarte, tampoco podíamos permitir que mataran a Kurosaki. Sabíamos que eso te dolería.

Rukia mostró sorpresa en sus ojos violetas.

―Él nos dio a escoger el camino que seguiríamos, nosotros optamos por ser Espadas.

―¿Espadas?

―Sí, es la organización que Aizen reagrupo, aunque con fines diferentes a la primera. ―comentó.

―No entiendo.

―Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero no las puedo contestar ahora. ―respondió Grimmjow. ―tal vez en otra oportunidad. ―dijo poniéndose de pie.

―¿Mi papá tenía que ver con el Vandenreich? ―preguntó ella poniéndose de pie. ―¿él mató a mis padres? ―le preguntó angustiada, tenía muchas dudas pero por lo menos quería que le aclarara sobre eso. Se había quedado con esa idea desde que fue a ver a Ichigo al hospital

―No. ―respondió el chico.―Sosuke no tenía nada que ver con eso, puedes estar segura que él nunca atentaría contra su familia. También despreocúpate sobre Ichigo, él está siendo vigilado por uno de los nuestros y al igual que tu está a salvo del Vandenreich.

Rukia se sintió aliviada, confiaba en la palabra de Grimmjow.

―¿Por qué hacen esto por mí? ―preguntó con curiosidad refiriéndose a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

―Por el recuerdo de lo que fuimos y la idea de lo que pudimos ser. ―respondió el chico dejando a Rukia confundida.

En ese momento el oficial se acercó pues ya había terminado el tiempo permitido.

―Te veré de nuevo. ―dijo el chico antes de salir.

Grimmjow caminaba detrás del oficial.

―("¿Por qué hacemos esto por ti?"). ―se repitió la pregunta mentalmente. La respuesta era simple, porque ambos se habían enamorado de ella y optaron por cuidarla entre las sombras.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Momo estaba muy tranquila a pesar de llevar cerca de una hora en esa habitación, que tenía una ventana que daba al pasillo de la estación y un gran espejo a un costado. Tenía las palmas sobre la mesa y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

Yoruichi entró seguida del rubio, que tenía como quince minutos de haber llegado.

―Detectives están cometiendo un error. ―dijo la chica con voz suave. ―yo no maté a Sosuke.

―Las evidencias dicen lo contrario. ―señaló Yoruichi. ―Sosuke recibió varios disparos. ―colocó las fotos del hombre sobre la mesa. Hinamori las volteó. ―Y encontramos sus huellas en la pistola con la que le dispararon a Sosuke.

―No sé cómo llegaron mis huellas ahí. ―respondió serena. ―pero yo no mataría a Sosuke, yo lo amaba. ―dijo comenzando a llorar. ―a pesar de todo lo amaba.

―El día de su muerte entraste a su casa. ―señaló la detective colocando sobre la mesa nuevas fotos de evidencia. ―y en estas fotos aparece saliendo con un florero con rosas rojas. El florero fue hallado en su casa y pertenecía a la hermana de Sosuke. ―le enseñó el grabado del florero.

―Es cierto, fui ese día a verlo y le llevé flores, pero él me rechazó y por el enojo tomé el florero con las flores y salí de la casa a prisa.

―Lo que yo creo es que ya estaba harta de que Sosuke no le hiciera caso y la tratara mal, ese día él le dijo que lo de ustedes había terminado, te enojaste y le disparaste hasta matarlo, luego el miedo se apoderó de ti y tomaste lo primero que viste en la mesa y pensabas que podía delatarte.

―No, eso es mentira.

―Confiesa Momo. ―ordenó Yoruichi alzando la voz. ―tu mataste a Sosuke Aizen, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ―preguntó pegando en la mesa, sobresaltando a Momo.

―Yo no lo maté.

Yoruichi volvió a colocar hacia arriba las fotos de Sosuke en la morgue.

―Mira, mira lo que queda del hombre que dices amar. ―comentó Yoruichi enojada. Momo vio las fotos de Aizen y recordó todo lo que había pasado con él, cuanto lo admiraba y amaba.―Mira lo que queda de ese hombre que tenía una vida por delante.

Entonces también recordó lo que él quería hacer, y todo el coraje y dolor se arremolinó en ella de nuevo, entonces los recuerdos de esa noche que quería olvidar se hicieron presentes.

―¿Por qué mataste a Sosuke Aizen? ―volvió a preguntar Yoruichi.

―Porque él no entendía cuanto lo amaba. ―gritó desesperada. ―porque a pesar de que Matsumoto lo humilló y lo hizo sufrir pensaba quedarse con ella. ―En sus ojos se veía el coraje que sentía en ese momento, pero también dolor. ―fui esa tarde decidida a matarlo, pero al final no pude hacerlo. ―comentó ella. ―mi amor por él era más grande que todo. No podía quitarle la vida a pesar de que él me quitó la mía. ―Momo se quedó viendo fijamente a un punto de la pared, dejando perderse en sus pensamientos.

―Momo. ―habló Urahara sacándola del trance. ―dinos que pasó con Aizen, qué pasó esa noche.

―La noche que él murió una parte de mi murió también. ―dijo ella.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Cuando tenía dieciséis años empecé a interesarme en Sosuke, cada que lo veía en las entrevistas y los veía sonreír mi corazón se agitaba, él me gustaba mucho, pero fue cuando lo comencé a tratar en las convivencias con el club de fans, la admiración y lo que sentía por él empezó a crecer.

Sosuke siempre fue muy amable conmigo, no se limitaba sólo a dar autógrafos y dejarse fotografiar, él también se interesaba por la opinión de sus fans sobre los proyectos que hacía.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorada de él.

Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años y él tenía treinta y dos, decidí que ya era tiempo de decirle lo que sentía por él. Una tarde al finalizar una convivencia aproveche para confesármele. Las chicas ya se habían ido, me quedé a lo último porque como coordinadora me tocaba dejar el salón limpio. Sosuke y su asistente estaban guardando los regalos que le había dado.

―Señor Aizen. ―lo llamé con pena mientras él tomaba el libro que yo le había regalado. ―¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? ―él me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

―Momo, ya te he dicho que sólo me digas Sosuke. ―me dijo con su característico tono amable. ―Y gracias por libro, es uno de mis favoritos. ―dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros. En ese momento podía sentir como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, él era el único ser capaz de hacerme sentir así. ―¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? ―me preguntó.

―Es algo personal. ―dije con nerviosismo bajando la mirada.

Sosuke se volteó y le pidió a Orihime que se llevara las cosas y lo esperara en el auto. La chica me miró un momento y luego salió del saló.

―Ahora sí, dime que ocurre. ―me dijo invitándome a sentarme en una de las sillas, después que me sentara él también se sentó.

―Sosuke te admirado desde hace tiempo. ―le dije. ―y ahora ese sentimiento creció y se convirtió en amor. ―él me miró sorprendido.

―Momo, creo que estas confundiendo tus sentimientos, lo que sientes por mí no es amor. ―sus palabras, aunque no pretendían ser ofensivas ni hirientes, me dolieron.

―No estoy confundida, de verdad te amo. ―le dije entrelazando mis manos, su mirada atenta sólo aumentaba mi nerviosismo. ― Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te ve, cuando sonríes me transmites calidez y desde hace tiempo sólo quiero estar a tu lado. ―acabe la frase con un enorme sonrojo, él no dijo nada, se limitó a verme con ternura.

―Momo lo siento. ―dijo colocando su cálida mano sobre mi temblorosa y fría mano. ―Tu eres muy joven aún, no eres mucho mayor que mi hija, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Comencé a llorar sin quererlo, Sosuke con su mano libre me limpió las lágrimas.

―Sólo tienes que esperar y ya verás que él hombre adecuado para ti llegara. ―me dijo y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

Después se levantó de la silla y caminó a la salida. Me llevé la mano a mi mejilla, que aunque no la veía, podía jurar que estaba roja como un tomate.

Y entonces lo supe, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, esperar a ser mayor y entonces él me correspondería.

Sosuke siguió tratándome igual que antes, pero nuestra relación se volvió más cercana.

Cuando cumplí los veintiún años le volví a hablar de mi amor, con la esperanza de que esta vez sí me correspondería. Pero de nuevo me dijo que no me podía amar, que él estaba interesado en otra mujer.

Necesitaba saber quién era ella, quien era la culpable de que mi pecho doliera tanto. Así que una tarde espere afuera de la televisora y lo vi salir con Rangiku Matsumoto. Esa era una nueva actriz que no tenía papeles relevantes, estaba segura que sólo lo buscaba por su fama.

Sin embargo no perdí las esperanzas de hacerlo recapacitar, de hacerle entender que en realidad él me amaba y que nadie lo iba a amar como yo, por eso siempre estaba ahí para él, para asegurarme de que cuando ella lo hiriera, fuera yo la que lo sanara.

Una tarde fui con las demás chicas del club a verlo grabar una novela en un parque. Fue tanto el alboroto y empujones que se armaron que termine tirada en el piso con el tobillo lastimado.

―Momo ¿estás bien? ―no me di cuenta cuando él llegó junto a mí, pero mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad al escuchar su preocupación por mí.

―Me duele mi tobillo. ―le dije aun en el piso.

Entonces lo que pasó fue como un sueño para mí, él se agachó y me tomó en brazos. Me sentía tan segura y tan feliz. Me llevó a su camerino y me dejó sobre una silla. Después con cuidado me revisó el pie.

―No tienes fracturas, pero aun así deberás de guardar reposo por unos días. ―me dijo él. Yo asentí en silencio, estaba muy nerviosa por estar a solas con él.

―Momo tengo que pedirte algo. ―me dijo viéndome a los ojos. Luego se sentó junto a mi t tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi imaginación voló, muchas ideas nacieron en mi cerebro acerca de lo que quería pedirme. Pero él ya no pudo decirme nada porque Matsumoto interrumpió.

―Quise darte una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida soy yo. ―dijo ella al vernos tomados de las manos.

―No es lo piensas. ― respondió él.

―Nos dejas solos por favor. ―me pidió ella.

Me paré del asiento y salí del camerino. Días después Sosuke me pidió que no lo buscara más, que era mejor que no volviéramos a vernos. Eso me destrozó el alma, yo lo amaba y deseaba estar a su lado, aunque fuera como conocida.

Sabía que Rangiku había sido la culpable de eso, y me enojaba que Sosuke no se diera cuenta de la clase de mujer que era ella.

Un día que aguardaba afuera de la televisora descubrí su secreto, y la odie más. Pero no pude decírselo a él.

Estuve algunos meses sin acercarme a él, pero una noche lo vi llegar a un bar que frecuentaba mucho.

Se veía tan preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Él no tomaba, pero esa noche lo hizo en exceso.

Me preocupé por él, así que me acerque hasta la barra, donde estaba.

―Sosuke ¿te encuentras bien? ―le pregunté tímidamente. Él no me contestó y siguió tomando. ―Deja eso por favor. ―le pedí quitándole la copa.

―Vete y déjame tranquilo. ―me dijo enojado quitándome la copa. Nunca lo había visto enojado y eso me asustó un poco, pero mi preocupación por él era más grande.

―No puedo hacer eso. ―le volví a quitar la copa atrayendo su atención. ―no sé qué es lo que tienes pero tomar no solucionara nada.

Con esfuerzo logré sacarlo del bar, lo quise llevar a su casa pero él se negó, tampoco lo podía llevar a la mía, pues lo más seguro era que Toushiro estuviera vigilando a que llegara, así que lo llevé a un hotel.

En la habitación lo acosté en la cama y le quite los zapatos, le desabroche los primeros botones de la camisa y se la saque de los pantalones, luego lo tapé con una sábana.

Él se me quedó viendo.

―¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

―Porque te amo. ―le respondí.

Él se sentó y me miró.

―Si no fueras tan niña y si no existiera ella, tal vez yo….―no lo dejé continuar porque me abalance contra él y apresé sus labios con los míos.

Yo lo amaba y no me importaba nada, ni los quince años que me llevaba, ni que él tuviera novia, ni que no me amara.

Él comenzó a besarme con necesidad, con lujuria.

Mis sentidos y razón se nublaron y me recargué en él, haciendo que los dos cayéramos en la cama, yo sobre él. Nos dejamos de besar por falta de aire.

Él pareció entender lo que pasaba, aunque estaba tomado, porque me hizo a un lado y se paró de la cama.

―Esto no esta bien. ―me dijo.

―Para mí sí. ―le dije poniéndome de pie y abrazándolo por la espalda. ―yo te amo y sólo me importa estar contigo.

Él se volteó para verme y luego me volvió a besar. Esa noche me entregué a él por primera vez.

Después de eso tuvimos otros encuentros más, sabía que sólo era para olvidarla, pero nunca le reproché nada. Pero ante los demás seguíamos aparentado que sólo éramos conocidos o amigos.

Pero Sosuke empezó a cambiar, a veces se mostraba muy enojado y agresivo, era en esos días que me trataba mal y me recordaba que él no me amaba, que sólo era el sexo lo que lo unía a mí.

Y porque lo amaba en exceso nunca lo dejé.

A veces iba a su casa y nos pasamos horas encerrados en su despacho, pero sólo platicábamos o yo lo observaba trabajar. Él siempre me dijo que esa casa era de su hija y que teníamos que respetarla.

Sosuke siempre me hablaba maravillas de su hija, a veces lo veía maltratarla, y siempre vi en su mirada arrepentimiento y dolor, algunas veces quise preguntarle por eso, pero no respondía.

Una tarde supe su secreto, y comprendí su conducta.

Le dije que siempre estaría con él, que lo amaría hasta el final. Lo besé para demostrarle nuevamente mis sentimientos, pero Matsumoto entró y nos vio.

Ella le reclamó y yo salí de la habitación. Los días que siguieron él me evadía, me pidió que ya no fuera a su casa y me dijo que lo nuestro se había terminado.

Me pido perdón por el daño que me hizo.

Pero yo no podía soportar estar sin él, así que el día que él murió fui a verlo en la mañana.

Le llevé un ramo de rosas rojas, sabía que eran sus favoritas. Él me recibió a fuera porque dijo que tenía visitas.

Le supliqué que me dejara estar con él, pero él no se conmovió con mis lágrimas.

―Lo siento Momo, pero quiero intentar algo con ella. ―me dijo mientras deshacía mi abrazo.

¿Me dejaba por ella?, por quien lo hizo sufrir, por quien no lo valoro.

―Sé lo que piensas, pero ya hemos hablado mucho de eso y tú sabes que nunca te mentí.

Se dio la media vuelta y me dejó con mi roto corazón.

Regresé a la casa y lloré sobre mi cama, hasta que tomé una decisión, le abriría los ojos por las buenas o por las malas, él no podía estar con ella.

Esa tarde regresé y entré a la casa con una copia de la llave, estaba en su despacho escribiendo algo. Cuando me vio dejó de escribir y guardó los documentos en su caja fuerte.

―Sosuke, tu no me puedes dejar. ―le pedí. ―yo te amo.

―Momo, ya hablamos de esto antes. ― sonaba cansado. ―Fue un error lo que pasó entre nosotros, si pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo lo haría.

Lo de nosotros no fue un error, había sido lo mejor que me había pasado, error era que él regresará con ella.

Me acerqué al escritorio y vi una pistola en él.

―¿Soy un error para ti? ―le pregunté enojada caminando hacia atrás. ―¿Por qué no te das cuenta que yo te amo? ―pregunté apuntándole con el arma.

―Momo cálmate por favor.

― No quiero calmarme, no cuando piensas dejarme por esa mentirosa. ―le grité. Él se mostró sorprendido. ―Sí, sé lo que te hizo, sé que ella no te ama. ―le dije con las manos temblorosas, tenía miedo, pero tenía que enfrentarlo.

―Ya la he perdonado. ―dijo él. ―Lo siento pero a ti nunca te podré querer como a ella.

Sus palabras me enfurecieron, siempre estuve para él, me dediqué a él en cuerpo y alma, siempre lo amé incondicionalmente.

No iba a dejar que se fuera con ella, no permitiría que sufriera de nuevo. No dejaría que ella estuviera entre sus brazos.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había jalado el gatillo, el enojo y los celos me habían cegado.

Me asusté por lo que hice, dejé la pistola en el escritorio, tomé el florero con las rosas y salí corriendo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

―Así que lo mataste para que no se fuera con ella. ―comentó Yoruichi ante el silencio de Momo.

―No, yo no maté. ―gritó desesperada. ―no podría hacerlo, sólo le abrí los ojos, sólo quería liberarlo de su dolor.

Ella se veía angustiada, pero no lloraba.

Unos guardias se la llevaron a la celda y Yoruichi y Urahara se fueron a reunir con el resto del equipo.

―Nos falta ubicar el orden en el que se llevaron a cabo las interacciones con Sosuke. ―comento Yoruichi viendo las fotografías en el panel de la oficina.

―Puedo ayudar con eso. ―dijo Urahara sacando unas notas.

Estuvieron por largo tiempo revisando las pistas y las declaraciones hasta que tuvieron el caso armado.

―Muy bien, ya tenemos al culpable y las evidencias que lo prueban. ―dijo Yoruichi con satisfacción.

Ya era de madrugada, todos estaban muy cansados pero satisfechos por resolver el crimen.

Urahara se paró de su asiento y caminó a la puerta.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Yoruichi.

―Necesito volver a hablar con los sospechosos. ―respondió desde la puerta.

―Pero ya no es necesario. ―dijo Soi Fong. ―ya sabemos quién mató a Sosuke Aizen.

―Pero a mí me falta unir algunos cabos sueltos respecto a la vida de Sosuke. ―respondió y salió de la habitación.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Un mes después.**

Ella entró al edificio gris con una opresión en el pecho, los cinco pisos que subió en ascensor se le hicieron eternos. Ese día conocería su condena por arrebatarle la vida a un hombre.

Las esposas que llevaba en manos y pies dificultaban sus movimientos, un par de veces tropezó y alguno de los guardias que iban junto a ella tuvieron que ayudarla.

Aguardó en una habitación hasta que el juicio comenzó. Tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en lo que hizo.

Por fin los guardias fueron por ella y la condujeron por un pasillo. No podía evitar sentir miedo pues sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a su familia, a sus amigos, para ser libre.

La sala de juicio estaba llena por la importancia de Sosuke como figura pública.

Se sentó detrás de una mesa frente al estrado donde estaba el lugar del juez, junto a ella se sentó su abogado.

Vio entre los asistentes a Ichigo, Tsunade y otras personas que iban a darle su apoyo. Los detectives y Urahara también estaban presentes.

El juez no tardó en aparecer dando por iniciada la sesión.

―….Se le ha encontrado culpable….

Rukia cerró los ojos, las lágrimas fluyeron con tristeza. Su abogado le colocó una mano sobre su brazo en señal de apoyo.

―… y es sentenciada a pasar treinta y cinco años de prisión.

* * *

―Tentativamente el próximo capítulo es el final.

―Pues habrá un Sosukito corriendo por ahí.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**


	11. Sosuke Aizen

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencia: Contiene OoC.**

**/-/-/-/ Pov de la persona que se está interrogando. (En este caso es de Aizen)**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**: Akisa, Evanelly, Kuniko04, ALEXZHA, Stephanie Za, DaniI, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Adrii Kyouyama, Nessie black 10.**

Disculpen la demora, pero esta semana tuve mucho trabajo y luego la inspiración se me fue.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

_No todos los hombres malos pueden llegar a ser buenos, _

_Pero no hay ningún hombre bueno que no haya sido malo alguna vez._

_San Agustín_

**Capítulo 11.-Sosuke Aizen.**

**Un mes antes del juicio.**

Rukia estaba sentada en la cama de cemento, estaba pensativa con un papel en la mano. La noche anterior no pudo ver a Yoruichi, pues cuando preguntó por ella ya se había ido, así que ahora estaba esperando la oportunidad para entregarle la información que le había dado Grimmjow.

En esos momentos un oficial se acercó a su celda, otro hizo lo mismo con Rangiku.

―Señorita Aizen he venido por usted para llevarla con la detective Yoruichi. ―comentó el oficial mientras entraba.

Rukia asintió en silencio poniéndose de pie, el oficial se colocó enfrente de ella y le esposó las manos. Mientras salía de su celda Rukia observó que el otro oficial también esposaba a Rangiku, las dos intercambiaron breves miradas de desconcierto.

La incertidumbre acompañó a Rukia durante el trayecto, la noche anterior Kisuke Urahara fue a verla y la interrogó de nuevo, quería aclarar algunos puntos que ella no había dicho.

Al principio ella se negaba a hablar por miedo, pero él la tranquilizó diciendo que todo estaba bien, que ninguno de los dos corría peligro y terminó por contarle todo lo que sucedió.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de cristal, de hecho la habitación tenia las paredes de cristal permitiendo ver el interior de la misma, en la que había una mesa redonda de madera y varias sillas alrededor. Dentro ya estaban los cuatro detectives.

―Entre por favor. ―pidió el guardia quitándole las esposas. Rukia se talló las muñecas para aliviar el dolor que le producía el metal rodeándolas, y luego entró a la habitación. El oficial se quedó custodiando la entrada.

―Siéntate por favor. ―pidió Yoruichi con una taza de café frente a ella.

―¿Por qué me han traído aquí? ―preguntó la chica tomando asiento.

―Nosotros nos hacemos la misma pregunta. ―comentó Yoruichi. ―Urahara es quien pidió traerlos aquí. ―agregó al ver el desconcierto de Rukia, quien estaba a punto de preguntar a quienes más se refería, pero el ruido de la puerta la interrumpió.

En ese momento Rangiku entró a la habitación custodiada por el oficial, sin embargo a diferencia de Rukia, a ella no le quitó las esposas. Tras la invitación de Kyoraku, Matsumoto tomó asiento.

―Sé que tienen dudas, pero será Urahara el encargado de resolvérselas. ―comentó la detective morena. De hecho ella también se moría de la curiosidad por saber qué planeaba su esposo.

Las chicas asintieron, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar.

―Detective Yoruichi. ―llamó Rukia. ―Ayer me vino a ver Grimmjow y me entregó esto para usted. ―dijo extendiéndole el papel blanco. Los detectives se sorprendieron

―¿Cómo pudo entrar aquí sin ser visto? ―preguntó Soi.

―¿Era tu abogado? ―preguntó Yoruichi a Rukia, pues era el único que había entrado a verla.

―Sí. ―dijo ella.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó la morena al terminar de leer el papel.

―Es la dirección donde podrán encontrar al Vandenreich y las pruebas de sus crímenes.

―¿Pero porque te lo dio? ― preguntó Jushiro interesado.

―Me dijo que desde hace tiempo los investigaban por órdenes de mi papá. ―comento Rukia. ―Ya no me pudo decir más.

Yoruichi se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación, ahí llamó a un oficial y le indicó que les llevara la información a los detectives Abarai e Ishida, después regresó al cuarto y tomo asiento frente a Rukia.

―Los de Narcóticos estarán muy agradecidos con ellos y contigo. ―sonrió Yoruichi.

Rukia tenía intenciones de hacer una pregunta, pero la puerta nuevamente se abrió.

―¡Ichigo! ―exclamó ella feliz al ver entrar al chico de cabello naranja, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

Ichigo sonrió al verla.

―Rukia. ―dijo Ichigo mientras abrazaba a Rukia. La había extrañado tanto en estos días.

Los detectives vieron la escena con una sonrisa, ellos le habían caído bien y se alegraban porque ellos finalmente podrían estar juntos. Rangiku desvió la mirada, y se llevó la mano al vientre.

―¿Cómo estás? ―le preguntó la chica separándose.

―Bien, la herida no fue grave. ―respondió Ichigo.

―¿Pero qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Rukia intrigada, pues él ya estaba libre de sospecha.

―Me citó Urahara. ―comentó Ichigo.

Ellos tomaron asiento, minutos después llegó Orihime, quien también parecía sorprendida de que hubieran requerido su presencia. Después unos oficiales llevaron a Gin y Momo esposados.

Todos se miraban entre si buscando una explicación, pero nadie sabía nada.

―Sé que les parecerá raro el que los haya citado esta tarde aquí. ―comentó Urahara entrando a la habitación.

―¿Necesita más información para arrestar al asesino? ―preguntó Gin.

―No, nosotros ya sabemos quién es el culpable. ―dijo mirando a los presentes. ―También sabemos que varios de ustedes omitieron y cambiaron cosas en su declaración. ―dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Rukia e Ichigo se tomaron de la mano e intercambiaron miradas. Rangiku miró hacia el piso, Gin la miró a ella, Orihime volteó a ver a Rukia e Ichigo y Momo siguió viendo a Urahara.

―Habla de una vez Kisuke. ―dijo Yoruichi. ―a petición del primer ministro se te ha concedido esta oportunidad, no la malgastes.

―Un amigo de Sosuke me pidió que les aclarara su historia, no quiere que lo odien sin saber porque hizo las cosas.

―¿Y usted cree que tiene justificación el miedo que me hizo pasar? ―gritó Matsumoto alterada, poniéndose de pie.

Gin intentó tocarla para calmarla, pero ella rechazó su contacto y volvió a sentarse.

―Sé que no hay justificación para lo que hizo. ―comentó Urahara. ―simplemente quiero que entiendan que en realidad él era un hombre que cometió errores, pero no todo lo hizo por ser cruel y malo, hay cosas que hizo por amor. Tal vez no lo hizo de la forma correcta pero era la única forma que él conocía.

―Pues empieza ya. ―pidió Soi impaciente. En realidad ella también ansiaba conocer un poco más de Aizen, quizá era porque a pesar de todo seguía admirando al actor.

Después de explicarles cómo consiguió algunos datos, Urahara procedió a contar la historia de Sosuke Aizen, que él mismo dejó escrito en sus libros, aunque algunos datos tuvo que agregarlos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ahora que se acerca mi final decidí escribir mis memorias, sé que es arrogante de mi parte, pero no quiero que mi vida se quede en el olvido, quiero que alguien me recuerde y sepa lo que viví; no me interesa que lo lean muchas personas, sólo la única que siempre ha sido importante para mí, tu Rukia, la niña de cinco años que desde que llegó a mi vida amé como una hija.

Sí, aunque lo dudes te amé, mi vida la dediqué a ti solamente.

Quizá cuando leas esto me odies y con mucha razón, pues ya te habrás enterado de todo lo que hice. Lo irónico es que al final de mi vida cuando debía de haber hecho cosas buenas para ser recordado con amor por las personas que me rodeaban, me dediqué a estropearlo todo, el enojo, la impotencia, el dolor y el miedo se apoderaron de mí y me condujeron a tomar decisiones equivocadas, decisiones que afectaron la vida de las personas que en realidad me importaban.

Y de eso me di cuenta hoy que vi en tu mirada dolor y odio hacia mí, hoy que comprendí el daño que te hice.

Pero antes de hablarte de las razones que tuve para mi conducta, quiero contarte un poco de mí pasado.

Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, Hisana me contaba que además de hermosa era muy amable, comprensiva y alegre. Nuestro padre no era amoroso, pero tampoco insensible con nosotros, a veces nos mostraba su lado tierno y paternal.

Mi hermana y yo nos llevábamos bien, ella siempre me cuidaba y trataba de que no me enterara de lo que hacía nuestro padre, sin embargo fue él quien me lo reveló tiempo después.

Mi padre aparentaba ser un hombre de negocios, cuando en realidad era un asesino, era líder de Los Espadas, una organización que se dedicaba a matar por encargo a hombres que también tenían un pasado turbio. En su defensa lo único que podría decir es que no mataban niños ni mujeres, sé que eso no los exime de sus crímenes, pero cuando era niño quería creer que al menos ese gesto demostraba que mi papá tenía algo de bondad, que no era un monstruo.

Desde los seis años mi padre me dijo que yo sería su sucesor en la organización, que sería el encargado de vigilar que todos cumplieran con la tarea designada de manera eficiente. Para ello mi padre me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el manejo de armas, me mandó a una escuela de artes marciales y me puso al tanto de cómo debía manejar la organización.

Jamás quise esa responsabilidad, a mis seis años lo único que quería era ser famoso, salir en la televisión y viajar por todo el mundo, pero no tuve más remedio que resignarme a destino que él me había impuesto.

Mi niñez transcurrió entre entrenamientos y convivencias con asesinos, pues mi casa era el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones.

Y lo que más lamentaba en ese tiempo es que el sótano de la casa muchas veces fungió como el lugar en el que cometían los crímenes. Como mi padre ya me había dicho todo, no le vio el caso a ser discreto con eso también.

Recuerdo las noches en las que mi hermana iba a mi cuarto y se dormía abrazada a mí.

―No tengas miedo. ―me decía mientras escuchábamos los gritos de dolor de las personas que no corrían con la suerte de una muerte rápida. ―No pasa nada. ―me susurraba. Sabía que ella estaba más asustada que yo, pero siempre me dejé proteger por ella.

―Cuando sea grande nos iremos de aquí y jamás volveremos a escuchar esos gritos. ―le decía tratando de consolar a Hisana. Ella sólo me sonreía y besaba la frente.

Cada vez que leía en los periódicos o veía en la televisión sobre crímenes y veía a la familia llorando por sus muertos una gran culpa se apoderaba de mí, a veces tomaba el teléfono para marcar a la policía, pero siempre desistía de hacerlo, él era mi padre después de todo.

Cuando tenía diez años hubo un operativo, Hisana y yo estábamos en la sala cuando escuchamos disparos, Los Espadas que estaban en la casa respondieron el ataque. Hisana corrió a abrazarme y me llevó a una esquina, trataba de protegerme y darme valor, pero ella era la más asustada. Esa tarde vimos morir a nuestro padre frente a nosotros.

Mi hermana no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, y entonces fui yo el que trató de reconfortarla. Y yo sentí alivio, al fin mi padre dejaría de lastimar a otras personas.

Ese día conocimos a Byakuya Kuchiki y a su abuelo, Ginrei Kuchiki. Nunca supe porque él se interesó en nosotros, pero después de estar casi seis meses en una casa hogar fuimos adoptados por la familia Kuchiki.

Ellos siempre nos trataron muy bien, no hacían distinciones entre Byakuya y nosotros. Y siempre estuve agradecido con Ginrei por no separarnos a mi hermana y a mí.

Un año después, me fue a visitar un hombre llamado Baraggan, él me reveló que también era parte de los Espadas, que ese grupo no se había disuelto y que yo seguía siendo el futuro líder. Baraggan se encargaba de reclutar y entrenar a los nuevos, por eso no había estado el día de la redada.

Él me dijo que los Espadas nos vigilarían y cuidarían entre las sombras hasta que llegara el momento de que yo tomara mi lugar, el lugar que me correspondía como heredero del legado de Sanosuke Aizen. Y que después de eso yo podría tomar venganza de los aquellos que tuvieron que ver con la muerte de mi padre.

Era un niño de once años, no supe que hacer, por eso guardé silencio. Tenía miedo de que si decía algo nos separarían a mi hermana y a mí. Baraggan se las ingenió muchas veces para ir a verme y contarme los movimientos de la organización, los cuales se hacían con mucha discreción logrando evadir a la policía.

Sólo a mi hermana le dije la verdad, ella le vio el lado positivo, podíamos estar seguros de que nadie se metería con nosotros, pues en el bajo mundo el nombre de los Espadas era temido. Sabían que si te metías con uno, los demás terminarían involucrados.

Con el tiempo me enteré de que Baraggan murió, así fue como a los dieciséis años me convertí en el líder de los espadas, pero yo no quería tener nada que ver con ese mundo, no quería ser como mi padre, sólo quería terminar mis estudios, convertirme en un gran actor y viajar por el mundo, así que después de algunos meses disolví la organización.

Con el tiempo mi hermana y Byakuya se casaron y formaron una familia. Pensé que serían una familia feliz hasta esa tarde que Byakuya y Hisana llegaron contigo, se veían muy preocupados.

Byakuya me contó sobre el Vandenreich, que ya habían matado a su amigo Isshin y que lo más probable es que lo estarían buscando a él.

―No me da miedo morir. ―me dijo Byakuya serio. ―me da miedo lo que le puedan hacer a Rukia y a Hisana, por eso después del funeral de Isshin me las llevaré lejos.

Hisana miraba en silencio, pero notaba su dolor y su miedo, ella siempre fue fuerte, jamás lloró, jamás se quejó de la vida que llevamos con nuestro padre, pero ahora era diferente porque tenía a alguien más, te tenía a ti.

―No permitiré que dañen a Rukia. ―le dije con sinceridad, desde la primera vez que te vi en los brazos de tu madre te quise.

Les revelé sobre los Espadas, que de ser necesario los agruparía y perseguiríamos al Vandenreich hasta no dejar uno con vida. No me gustaba mucho esa idea, pero si era la única forma de mantener segura a mi familia, lo haría.

Byakuya no aceptó esa idea, dijo que de hacerlo no podría verte de nuevo a los ojos, que él no deseaba llevar el peso de una venganza sobre sus hombros, que no volvería a apartarse del lado de la ley.

―Prométeme una cosa. ―me pidió Byakuya. ― prométeme que si algo me pasa cuidaras a Rukia como si fuera tu hija, prométeme que la amarás y estarás siempre con ella.

―Te lo prometo. ―le respondí.

―Te dejo a Rukia a tu cuidado, se un buen ejemplo para ella y edúcala bien. ―me dijo Hisana con una sonrisa triste. No le era fácil pensar en no volver a ver su preciada hija.

―También quiero que cuides al hijo de Isshin. ―me pidió Byakuya. ―Se lo debo.

También le hice esa promesa. Estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ti y del hijo de Isshin.

Te dejaron conmigo y se fueron al funeral. Los despedí desde la puerta contigo, ignorando lo que sucedería después.

Esa noche el comandante Yamamoto me llamó para decirme que habían matado a mi hermana y a Byakuya, que había sido el líder de los Vandenreich y que no sabían nada de él.

Me dolió mucho la muerte de tus papás, pero pasé rápidamente a la furia, un deseo de venganza nació en mí. Estaba dispuesto a matar al asesino de Hisana con mis propias manos.

Pero al salir de mi cuarto te vi parada frente a la puerta, me miraste con tristeza y me preguntaste por tus padres. Me agaché a tu altura y te di aquella infortunada noticia. Te abrazaste con fuerza a mi cuello y lloraste sobre mi hombro.

Y entonces recordé la promesa hecha a Byakuya y a Hisana, ahora tendría que cuidar de ti, así que no me podía dar el lujo de correr el riesgo de morir, pues me había convertido en lo único que tenías.

Ryuken, un amigo de Byakuya, me ofreció protección para los dos, pero la rechacé. La policía no pudo hacer nada por Isshin y Byakuya y no me iba a arriesgar a que te pasara algo.

Tenía una idea mejor, Los Espadas resurgirían de nuevo, pero no como los criminales que eran, esta vez se encargarían de mantenerte a salvo. Esa tarde se lo planteé a Ryuken, que yo sería el nuevo líder de Los Espadas y que me encargaría de buscar a Ichigo, el hijo de Isshin, pues para ese momento Masaki ya había desaparecido por temor a que le pasara algo a su hijo.

También en ese momento tomé la primera decisión que te causaría daño, te haría pasar como muerta, pensé que era lo mejor para evitar que el Vandenreich fijara su atención en ti. Y así Rukia Kuchiki murió y pasaste a ser Rukia Aizen.

Lo que te dije ese día fue verdad, te convertiste en mi hija, ni un solo día he dejado de creerlo. Desde ese momento pasaste a ser lo más importante para mí, aunque a veces tenía que hacer cosas que te lastimaran.

Pasó un año en el cual aparte de cuidarte me dedique a buscar al hijo de Isshin, pero no tuve éxito. A pesar de todo en ese tiempo viví tranquilo pensando que no corrías riesgos.

Fue en ese tiempo en que encontré a Orihime, la llevé a la casa pensando que era Ichigo, cuando me di cuenta de mi error tuve que llevarla a una casa hogar. Sólo tenía veinticuatro años, no me podía hacer cargo de las dos, pues tenía que combinar mi faceta de padre, la búsqueda de Ichigo y mi incipiente carrera como actor.

Orihime me contó su triste historia, había perdido a sus abuelos y separada de su hermano, enseguida me vi identificado con ella pues también viví en una casa hogar y perdí a mi hermana, así que decidí ayudarla, busque a su hermano pero no tuve éxito. Al sentirla llorando entre mis brazos la vi tan frágil que decidí protegerla, desde ese momento siempre velé porque no le faltara nada. Por eso cuando salió del internado le ofrecí trabajo y la mantuve a mi lado.

Pero no quiero que confundas mi interés por ella, no puedo decirte que la veía como una hija, porque ese lugar sólo lo ocupas tú y no soy tan bueno para tener ese sentimiento por otras personas, pero jamás tuve dobles intenciones con ella.

Seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué la traté mal entonces, bueno eso te lo responderé más adelante.

Un año después supe que el asesino de tu padre se había enterado de que seguías viva, así como también se enteró de que Isshin tenía un hijo. Prometió asesinarlos a ambos.

Tu vida corría peligro, lo único que pude hacer es encerrarte en la casa, pues tus papeles no estaban en regla para poder sacarte del país, además no quería correr el riesgo de que ellos nos descubrieran en el intento. Ahora comprendo que con mi silencio te hice daño, debí decirte la verdad, pero no quería que vivieras con el miedo de saber que en cualquier momento podrías morir.

Fue en ese momento que inicié con mi plan de reagrupar a los Espadas, para ello confié en un amigo, Kaname, él me ayudó a buscar a los chicos indicados, su labor únicamente sería cuidar de ti y de Ichigo, cuando lo encontrara.

En su mayoría eran chicos sin familia o que habían sido maltratados. En especial recordarás a dos de ellos, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

A ellos los llevé para entrenarlos personalmente porque le veía mucho potencial, con el tiempo se convirtieron en mis hombres de confianza.

Y de nueva cuenta sin querer te hice sufrir, sabía que te sentías sola, pues mis ocupaciones como actor combinadas con la búsqueda de Ichigo y organizar a los Espadas no me dejaban mucho tiempo, pero todo lo hacía por tratar de que estuvieras mejor, por buscar una solución a ese problema.

Quizá pienses que alejé intencionalmente a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra de ti, pero no fue así, desde el principio ellos sabían cuál sería su misión, ellos estaban siendo entrenados para protegerte.

Sin embargo les di la oportunidad de elegir entre ser un Espada o continuar con su vida, ellos eligieron la primera y me confesaron el por qué, pero es algo que no puedo revelarte, ya que sólo le corresponde a ellos.

Así que ellos se dedicaron a vigilarte, ahora ya sabes porque siempre sabía dónde estabas.

Por ese tiempo di con Ichigo, estaba en las peleas clandestinas donde encontré a Grimmjow. Busqué a su mamá, estaba enferma y le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero lamentablemente no fui el único que los localizó. El Vandenreich había dado con ellos.

Masaki me pidió que lo protegiera, pero no quería que le revelara la verdad sobre su padre ni que lo estaban buscando para matarlo, no quería que viviera con ese miedo. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue crear un robo falso para que lo metieran a la cárcel, por el momento ese era el lugar más seguro.

No pensé que Masaki moriría estando él preso. Esa culpa la he cargado desde entonces, jamás me lo perdonaré. Aunque con ayuda de Ryuken pude deshacerme de los Vandenreich que buscaban a Ichigo, el líder seguía suelto.

Cuando Ichigo salió de la cárcel lo busqué y le propuse ser mi guardaespaldas, así lo tendría cerca sin necesidad de revelarle el pasado de su padre.

Y tal como le prometí a Byakuya cuidé de él, a mi modo claro está.

Me alegré de saber que por lo menos con él tu vida era menos triste. Jamás me gustó verte llorar por no dejarte salir, pero no deseaba que corrieras riesgos, por eso hacía cuanto podía por acabar definitivamente con aquel que te buscaba.

Varias veces intentaron matar a Ichigo, pero siempre creyó que era a mí al que buscaban. Después de que intentaron secuestrarte me enfurecí mucho, así que le di carta abierta a Tousen para actuar, no sé lo que hizo, pero los ataques cesaron.

Una tarde había salido al foro, pero acabe rápido mis escenas y regresé a casa temprano, sin querer te vi con Ichigo en el patio.

―No me quiere, no es mi padre. ―te escuché decirle. ―estoy sola. ―tus palabras me hirieron, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la imagen que tenías de mí, prefería que me odiaras por tenerte encerrada a perderte.

―No estás sola, yo estoy contigo. ―te dijo él y al ver su mirada lo comprendí todo. Luego te aferraste a él con fuerza.

―Yo te quiero. ―le dijiste apenada.

―También te quiero. ―te respondió él y luego te besó. Te confieso que esa tarde sentí celos de él y quise ir a sujetarlo de la camisa y sepáralo de ti, pero me contuve pensando que tenía tiempo que no te veía feliz.

Además yo ya tenía a Rangiku conmigo, sería injusto que no dejara que fueras feliz con Ichigo, así que pretendí no saber nada.

Rangiku, ella es otra de mis víctimas. Sabes, siempre fuiste lo más importante, jamás sentí la necesidad de estar con alguien más, pero cuando conocí a Rangiku no pude evitar enamorarme de ella.

Eras alguien tan alegre, un poco distraída y descuidada, pero con su sonrisa transmitía calidez y calma.

Sabía que no me quería, pero siempre he sido algo arrogante y orgulloso, así que estaba seguro de que al conocerme mejor se enamoraría de mí.

¡Qué tonto fui al no darme cuenta de la verdad!

Jamás te lo dije, pero había días que sentía unos dolores muy fuertes en mi estómago, no quise preocuparlos así que inventé un viaje de trabajo y fui al médico.

La noticia me causó conmoción, tenía cáncer hepático. De eso me enteré ya hace tres años.

Así es, el tiempo justo en que empecé cambiar.

Esa noche tenía muchas emociones mezcladas, me sentía triste y con miedo, pues no quería morir, sentía que todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, que ver, que sentir. También estaba enfadado con la vida, ¿Por qué yo?, había tantas personas sin familia, asesinos, tantas personas deseando morir y tenía que ser a mí a quien se le negaba el derecho a seguir viviendo.

No quise llegar a la casa, así que fui directo a casa de Rangiku, pensé que con ella podría encontrar un poco de calma. Entré con la llave que en un descuido de ella tomé.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla en la cama en los brazos de ese patético actor, Gin Ichimaru.

En ese momento todo el amor que sentía por ella se transformó en odio. Me sentí tan humillado, me enfureció el saber que todo este tiempo me había engañado, eso fue algo que mi orgullo no podía soportar.

Siempre me dijo que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y respeté esa decisión. Pero la verdad cayó como una pesada loza sobre mí, ella no me amaba así que por eso no quería tener intimidad conmigo, quizá le pareciera repulsivo por ser mayor que ella.

Mi primer deseo fue acabar con sus vidas ahí mismo, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero recapacité, y no, no fue por buena gente. Sino porque la venganza es un platillo que se come en frío, porque la muerte no era un castigo para ellos, porque ahora me había prometido hacerlos sufrir hasta que lloraran lágrimas de sangre. Les iba a hacer pagar a cada uno esa humillación.

Mi enfermedad y la traición de Rangiku hicieron que viera todo diferente, el odio, el dolor y el enojo me cegaron.

Mi carácter se endureció, desde ese momento ya no me importó jugar con los sentimientos de los otros, si me habían hecho daño a mí, también yo podría dañar a los demás. Después de todo ¿Qué podría perder?, ya iba a morir de todas formas.

Además los frecuentes dolores hacían que estuviera la mayor parte de mal humor. Vi a muchos médicos pero me decían lo mismo, mi enfermedad estaba avanzada y sólo quedaba esperar a la muerte.

Eso me frustraba y por eso me desquitaba con quien tuviera en frente, eso te incluye a ti. Si te hubiera dicho mi situación estoy seguro que me hubieras comprendido y apoyado, pero nunca me ha gustado que me tengan lástima, tenía que soportar esto yo solo.

La noche que descubrí a Rangiku y Gin, fui al bar, a pesar de que Kaname me dijo que no tomara no hice caso, por esa noche quería olvidar la imagen de la mujer que amaba y del hombre que más odiaba durmiendo juntos.

Esa noche no sé como pero Momo se apareció frente a mí. Ella ya me había dicho tiempo atrás que estaba enamorada de mí, quise hacerle ver que no era amor lo que sentía, que lo confundía, que ella era joven y que pronto llegaría alguien de su edad, pero creo que mis palabras sólo la alentaron más, porque no dejó de buscarme. Al principio no me molestaba, hasta que su obsesión por mi creció y se volvió una acosadora.

Y esa noche por despecho y por haber bebido de más cometí una locura. Esa noche tome su pureza e inocencia y las manché con mis sucias manos.

Momo me amaba y yo quería olvidar a Rangiku, así que me dejé llevar por la pasión del momento y disfrute de su suave piel y sus labios tan dulces.

Tenía que haber parado esa noche, pero Rangiku no se merecía mi fidelidad y Momo era feliz con las migajas que le ofrecía, así que no me importó usarla después.

Al mismo tiempo mi venganza contra Gin y Matsumoto comenzaba.

Siempre supe que a Gin sólo le importaba su carrera, de lo contrario no habría expuesto a Matsumoto de esa forma, antes no tenía nada contra él, pero ahora sólo me dedicaba a arruinar su carrera. Disfrutaba ver su cara de enojo y frustración cuando no conseguía el papel que quería.

Con Rangiku utilizaba el terror, le hacía creer que la violaría y entonces lloraba y me miraba con miedo. A veces me dolía verla así, pero entonces recordaba su cuerpo desnudo junto a Gin y mi odio crecía y no me contenía.

Y Orihime el error que cometió fue enamorarse de Ichigo. Una tarde que fue a la casa, observé que te pusiste triste al verlos hablar y cuando te vi llorando me enfadé mucho.

Le reclamé que aun cuando le di todo me pagara así, haciéndole daño a lo que más me importaba, así que corrí a Orihime ese día de la casa.

Pero no medí mis actos y me atreví a pegarle, a ella que siempre me admiró y me vio como un padre.

Por eso esta tarde cuando me dijo que me odiaba y que quería que me muriera, también me sentí mal. Ella era alguien de buenos sentimientos y fui capaz de corromper su corazón.

Ella salió corriendo y no pude decirle porque la había llamado, era algo que la habría hecho feliz.

Te confieso que lo que me dolió más, fue tratarte mal y aunque al principio fue por mi enojo hacia todo el mundo, después pensé que sería mejor que me odiaras, así cuando ya no estuviera contigo no sufrirías por mí.

No quería que lloraras por mí, así como lo hiciste aquella noche cuando tus padres murieron.

Pero el tiempo me hizo reaccionar y me hizo ver que no servía de nada vivir con odios y rencores y menos cuando la muerte estaba tan cerca.

De lo que me arrepiento más es de lo que te dije esta tarde que viniste a mi despacho, eso de que tus papás no te querían y les estorbabas, pero comprende que lo hice porque no quería que de nuevo usaras el apellido Kuchiki, todavía seguías en peligro.

Al ver tu determinación te amenacé con enviarte lejos y hacerle daño a Ichigo, jamás imagine lo que sucedería después.

―Te odio. ―me gritaste.

Esa era la primera vez que te escuché decirlo.

Con sorpresa te vi tomando la pistola entre las manos, me veías con odio y con dolor. Y cuando vi la desesperación en tus ojos comprendí que había hecho todo mal, ya no podía cambiar las cosas, ya no podía borrar el dolor que te hice pasar, las lágrimas que te provoqué, pero de ahora en adelante trataría de recompensarte.

Un ruido me hizo salir de los pensamientos, tú ya habías disparado. Fue en el brazo, pero me dolió en el alma.

Había fallado como padre y como hermano. No cumplí con mi promesa de cuidarte y de hacerte feliz, con mis enojos, miedos y rencores te orillé a esta situación.

Cuando te vi tirar la pistola y salir corriendo, quise correr detrás de ti.

Quería decirte que no te culpaba por lo que acababas de hacer, era mi culpa por no haber podido ser buen padre. Quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hice, pero preferí darte tiempo a solas.

Por eso ahora me encuentro sentado en el despacho, pensando bien qué hacer con mi vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede antes de morir, pero los días, meses o años que me falten por vivir los aprovecharé bien.

Intentaré recomponer mi vida, iré con Rangiku y le pediré perdón, y si me acepta de nuevo haré que olvide el infierno que la hice pasar y que lo olvide a él.

Ya a Momo le dije que lo nuestro se terminaba, una porque me di cuenta que no he dejado de querer a Matsumoto y otra porque no es justo ni sano atarla a alguien como yo, que nunca la iba a querer, ella era joven y merece tener a alguien que la ame.

He tomado la decisión de contarles la verdad a ti y a Ichigo y tengo la esperanza de que me perdonen y de que volvamos a ser la familia feliz que alguna vez fuimos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Cuando Kisuke terminó de leer el relato de Sosuke, la sala se llenó de muchos sentimientos.

Rukia no pudo evitar llorar y se aferró al pecho de Ichigo.

Sosuke había hecho cosas erróneas, pero lo había hecho por ella, porque la quería. Y ella le había disparado y él no la culpaba.

Ichigo no podía descifrar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero se dedicó a abrazar fuertemente a Rukia para darle apoyo.

Rangiku lloró cabizbaja y se estrujó la ropa con sus manos. Le conmovió saber su historia, pero a pesar de todo no le sería fácil perdonarlo por lo que hizo, por el miedo que le hizo pasar. Sin embargo también se sentía muy culpable de no haber sabido apreciar a ese hombre que en verdad la amó.

Gin sonrió con orgullo, después de todo si había dañado a Sosuke. Lamentaba que ya no pudiera ver su cara de humillación.

Momo se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a Rangiku. Pensando que ella había sido la causante de todo, ella había hecho sufrir a Sosuke y por su culpa había muerto.

Orihime se sentía triste, ella estaba cerca de él y nunca se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Aizen había hecho mucho por ella y no fue capaz de estar con él cuando más la necesitaba.

―Cómo pudieron comprobar Rukia Aizen no es la asesina de su padre. ―intervino Urahara. Ella volteó a verlo. ―Me alegra comunicarle que a partir de hoy queda en libertad.

Ella e Ichigo sonrieron, al menos ya podrían estar juntos.

* * *

―Había dicho que este sería el último capítulo, pero comencé a escribir la vida de Sosuke, que al principio sólo sería un par de párrafos y cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito todo este capítulo. Así que el final será el próximo capítulo.

―Pero al menos ya se descubrió que Rukia no es la asesina.

―Intentaré publicar el viernes, pero no prometo nada porque también esta semana estará algo pesada para mí.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos. **


	12. Caso cerrado

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencia: Contiene OoC.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**: Adrii Kyouyama: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **El nombre del papá de Aizen lo tomé de Sanosuke Harada de Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan, me encantan todos los personajes de ese anime, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. **Evanelly: **Muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia, jajaja no podía dejar a Rukia tras la rejas, sólo era para ponerle algo de intriga a la historia.** Stephanie Za: **Muchas gracias por leer y comenta.** Akisa: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero este también te guste.** ALEXZHA: **Gracias por comentar, espero que el final sea de tu agrado.** Nessie black 10: **Es que no podía separara así al IchiRuki, aunque al principio si me planteé la posibilidad de que uno de los dos fuera el asesino, pero casi al instante deseché la idea, algunas de tus predicciones son ciertas, ya eres un CSI de nivel tres XD. Y pues Aizen no era tan malo, sólo fue un hombre que tomó decisiones equivocadas. ** Start Kurosaki: **Muchas gracias por comentar la historia.** Escarlata 10: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por leer. ** Kuchiki Angel: **Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo, espero el final no te decepcione.** DaniI: **Espero que con este capítulo se aclaren tus dudad, y pues no es un santo, sólo un hombre imperfecto que cometió errores.** Cristal12: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que te guste el capítulo final.** Kuniko04: **Jajaja, es que me gustan las parejas raras, tanto que ya tengo planeada una historia que incluirá el Hinamori/Aizen/Rangiku. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar el capítulo, espero te guste.

De nuevo siento mucho la gran demora pero el trabajo me absorbió mucho tiempo.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A AIZEN SOSUKE?**

**Capítulo doce.- Caso cerrado.**

Al terminar de escuchar el relato de la vida de Sosuke Aizen todos los presentes meditaron sobre la situación, todavía no salían de su sorpresa. El silencio reinante fue cortado por la voz suave de Urahara.

―Cómo pudieron comprobar Rukia Aizen no es la asesina de su padre. ― Ella volteó a verlo. ―Me alegra comunicarle que a partir de hoy queda en libertad.

―Pero lo herí y mentí en la declaración. ―comentó Rukia afligida. Sabía que eso era penado.

Yoruichi se levantó del asiento y la miró fijamente.

―La fiscalía no presentará cargos en tu contra. ―comentó Yoruichi. ―Y menos ahora que has dado pistas para apresar al Vandenreich.

Nunca lo diría, pero la detective morena había abogado por ella y por Ichigo, porque ya habían sufrido mucho y además no podía culparlos por la declaración que hicieron, seguramente ella también hubiera actuado igual que ellos en esa situación.

Rukia e Ichigo cruzaron miradas, en sus ojos se podía ver un nuevo brillo, el de la esperanza. Sonrieron, no estaban cien por cierto alegres, toda lo concerniente a este caso les había dejado un vacío en el alma, era esa sensación de saber que conviviste con una persona y darte cuenta al final que no la conocías como pensabas.

Y no era sólo por Sosuke. A raíz de su muerte pudieron conocer algo nuevo de los demás.

Ichigo descubrió que su madre lo hizo vivir en una mentira, desde su apellido hasta la muerte de su padre. Y que también era una parte culpable de que él no estuviera con ella en su lecho de muerte. Rukia que, la chica que veía como la felicidad de su padre, en realidad sólo había jugado con él, claro que eso no lo exoneraba de todo lo malo que Aizen había hecho.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que se molestó con Aizen cuando lo único que intentaba hacer era protegerla y cumplir la promesa hecha a Byakuya.

A una seña de Soi Fong, tres policías entraron y se llevaron a Gin, Rangiku y Momo. Ellos tenían que presentarse ante un juez para escuchar la condena por lo que hicieron.

En la habitación se quedaron Ichigo, Rukia y Orihime.

―Entonces ¿me puedo ir? ―preguntó Orihime poniéndose de pie. Además de que la estación de policía la ponía nerviosa, le dolía ver a Ichigo y Rukia juntos.

―Antes tengo que entregarle esto. ―dijo Urahara extendiéndole un sobre bolsa amarillo tamaño carta.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó intrigada.

―Véalo usted misma. ―comentó Urahara con una sonrisa.

Orihime se apresuró a abrir el sobre bajo las miradas curiosas de los demás. Cuando leyó el documento contenido en la bolsa, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos grises.

―¿Esto es verdad? ―cuestionó ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

―Sí. ―respondió el rubio. ―El día que murió Aizen te había mandado a llamar para darte esa información, pero tras lo que pasó ya no pudo hacerlo.

Ichigo se había levantado en cuanto la vio llorar y se acercó a la chica de cabello naranja.

―Orihime ¿estás bien?¿pasa algo malo? ―le preguntó preocupado.

―¿Mi papá te hizo algo más? ―le preguntó Rukia, quien también se acercó a ella. Estaba preocupada por lo que Sosuke hubiera podido hacer.

Orihime negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba el sobre contra su pecho.

―Estos son datos sobre mi hermano. ―dijo ella. ―ahora al fin podré reunirme con él. ―sonrió discretamente. ―y todo gracias a Sosuke.

Rukia sonrió al ver a Orihime, le sorprendía como todavía podía sentir agradecimiento hacía su padre después de que la había tratado mal estos últimos años. Se sintió mal al recordar que nunca se había dado la oportunidad de tratarla a causa de sus celos. Quizá ella hubiera sido una buena amiga.

―Rukia. ―la llamó Orihime sacándola de sus pensamientos. ―de verdad siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu papá y también me alegro de que Ichigo y tu puedan estar juntos. ―dijo con sinceridad, ella amaba a Ichigo, pero estaba consciente de que a su lado él jamás sonreiría como lo hacía con ella.

―Sí, gracias. ―respondió Rukia.

Después Orihime salió de la habitación acompañada por Kyoraku, Ukitake y Soi Fong.

―Ichigo también hay algo para ti. ―comentó Urahara entregándole un folder beige. ―Es un fideicomiso para tus estudios. ―añadió cuando el chico agarró el folder.

―¿Qué? ―Ichigo no podía creer que Sosuke le hubiera dejado esa cantidad de dinero.

―En realidad lo único que quería él era que te superaras, por eso te decía todas esas cosas humillantes, porque sabía que cuando él muriera tu serías el único apoyo de Rukia.

―Gracias, pero no creo utilizarlo. ―dijo Ichigo. Aunque Sosuke siempre lo trató bien y lo ayudó mucho en un principio, su conducta de los últimos años y el descubrir que lo había alejado de su madre seguía causando en Ichigo sentimientos encontrados.

―De todas formas consérvalo. ―dijo Kisuke. Él y Yoruichi caminaron hacia la salida.

―Detective Yoruichi. ―se apresuró a llamarla Rukia. ―tengo que preguntarle algo. ―agregó cuando ella volteó.

―Dime.

―¿Qué va a pasar con Ulquiorra y Grimmjow? ―preguntó con zozobra. ―¿ellos serán arrestados?

Yoruichi negó.

―Tampoco se levantaron cargos en su contra. ―comentó Yoruichi. ―Sólo se tiene conocimiento de que mataron al hombre que estaba por asesinar a Ichigo, a los otros sólo los hirieron. Así que no te preocupes por ellos, cuando los veas puedes decirles que son libres.

―Gracias. ―dijo Rukia aliviada.

Urahara y Yoruichi salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la pareja.

Ichigo se giró hacia Rukia y acarició su mejilla.

―Te extrañé. ―dijo él. ―e hiciste que me preocupara por ti. ―Ichigo bajó su mano y le sonrió cálidamente.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó ella.

―¿Por qué te declaraste culpable? ―preguntó él.

―Por la misma razón que tú lo hiciste. ―respondió Rukia. ―al principio pensé que tú lo habías matado por mi culpa y no quería verte en la cárcel, tú ya has sufrido mucho.

―Tonta. ―le dijo pegándole suavemente con los dedos en la frente. ―A pesar de tu dolor y sufrimiento te preocupaste por mí. ―Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza y ella correspondió el abrazo. ―Yo también creí que lo habías hecho y eso ya te iba a doler mucho, por eso no quería que tuvieras que vivir la experiencia de estar encerrada.

Rukia comenzó a llorar, era una mezcla de alegría y agradecimiento, por saber que Ichigo la amaba tanto que era capaz de renunciar a su libertad por ella. Ichigo se separó de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas, la miró con admiración y amor, ahora sabía que no se equivocó al enamorarse de ella, pues era una gran mujer que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por él.

Cuando Ichigo terminó de limpiarle las lágrimas se acercó para besarla.

Aunque sólo habías estado pocos días separados, ya extrañaba el sabor de sus besos y el calor de sus caricias.

Después de terminar el beso, se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la habitación. A ellos no les importaba como habían sucedido las cosas, sólo les bastaba con saber que a partir de ahora estarían juntos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi y los demás detectives se encontraban en sus escritorios, Urahara estaba recargado sobre el escritorio de su esposa, con los brazos cruzados.

―Pues eso que hicieron ellos no cualquiera lo haría. ―comentó Ukitake refiriéndose a Rukia y a Ichigo.

―Ahí está Gin Ichimaru como ejemplo. ―comentó la detective de cabello negro. ―Ni porque por su culpa Matsumoto está en esa situación se declaró culpable.

En ese momento se acercó el capitán Yamamoto.

―Supe que los chicos están libres de cargo. ―comentó él. ―y que ya saben quién mató a Sosuke Aizen.

―Así es capitán. ―respondió Yoruichi. ―tuvimos que interrogarlos de nuevo para atar cabos sueltos y hacer la cronología de los hechos.

―Entonces pónganme al tanto de la situación.

―Claro que sí. ―dijo Urahara y procedió a contarle los resultados de la investigación.

_Por la mañana del día que Aizen murió, lo fue a ver Orihime a petición suya, apenas habían comenzado a hablar cuando alguien pidió verlo, que no era otra que Momo que le llevó un ramo de rosas y quería que recapacitara al respecto de su relación._

_Mientras eso sucedía Orihime aprovechó para hablar con Ichigo, fui ahí que Rukia los vio y subió llorando a su cuarto._

_Aizen, que ya había regresado con el ramo de rosas, lo vio todo y se enojó con su asistente, así que la corrió sin decirle lo que había descubierto, y cuando le dio la cachetada fue que Sosuke le tiró una de sus horquillas y se transfirió un cabello de ella a su ropa._

_Por la tarde Rukia fue a verlo para pedirle permiso para salir a una fiesta, él se lo negó y comenzaron una discusión sobre los verdaderos padres de ella, pues Aizen no quería que ella usara su apellido._

_Rukia salió llorando del despacho, encontrándose con Ichigo en el pasillo. Después de dejarla tranquila en su cuarto, Ichigo bajó para hablar con Aizen._

_Discutieron sobre Rukia, Sosuke amenazó con llevársela lejos._

―_No dejaré que te la lleves. ―lo encaró Ichigo, no podía permitir que los separaran y le hiciera daño a Rukia. _

―_¿Y qué vas a hacer para evitarlo? ―lo desafió Aizen, instintivamente él se llevó la mano al arma y la sacó._

―_Podría matarte aquí mismo. ―le dijo apuntándole, Sosuke no se inmutó. _

―_Te desafío a que lo hagas. ―lo retó Aizen. ―Me llevaré a Rukia y la dejare en un internado, no la dejaré volver aquí. ―Sosuke sabía que Ichigo no se atrevería a hacerlo pero quería ver su reacción, necesitaba asegurarse de que él era el indicado para su hija._

―_No. ―dijo Ichigo bajando el arma. ―a pesar de todo eres el padre de Rukia, no puedo causarle ese dolor. ―además también era alguien querido para él, fue la persona que le extendió una mano cuando lo necesitaba, que le dio una nueva razón para vivir._

_Aizen sonrió satisfecho. Ichigo dejó la pistola sobre el escritorio._

―_Creo que está de más decirte que renuncio. ―dijo Ichigo y luego salió del despacho._

_Ichigo subió al cuarto y le contó lo que Sosuke le había dicho. Rukia se enojó y decidió bajar a hablar con su padre en lo que Ichigo esperaba en el cuarto, ella pensaba que podía persuadir a su papá de mandarla lejos._

_Pero Rukia y Sosuke discutieron de nueva cuenta._

_Cuando él la amenazó con llevarla a un convento, ella no aguantó más._

―_¡Te odio! ―le gritó, luego vio la pistola sobre el escritorio y la tomó._

_Rukia no pudo controlar tantas emociones en su interior y terminó por dispararle a su padre en el hombro._

_Cuando vio a su padre sangrar tomó conciencia de lo que hizo. Se asustó por lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo se sentía miserable por haber atentado contra Sosuke, porque a pesar de todo él era su padre, siempre vio por ella y Rukia lo quería._

_Ichigo entró a la habitación pues había escuchado el disparo. Se sorprendió al ver a Sosuke herido y la pistola cerca de Rukia._

―_Rukia…―trató de preguntarle qué había pasado, pero Rukia soltó la pistola y salió corriendo a su habitación._

―_Ichigo ve con ella. ―le dijo Sosuke mientras colocaba una mano sobre su herida. Ichigo seguía inmóvil viéndolo con desconcierto. ―¡Hazlo! ―ordenó._

_Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era su hija, quería salir corriendo tras ella, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, no quería empeorar las cosas._

_Ichigo, tras la orden de Aizen, salió de la habitación para ir con Rukia. La encontró en su cuarto llorando sentada sobre la cama._

_Ella estaba muy angustiada por lo que había hecho. Ichigo la consoló por bastante tiempo. Después decidieron que lo mejor sería irse de ahí, así que en lo que Rukia preparaba su maleta, Ichigo fue a su cuarto para buscar sus cosas._

―Fue en ese lapso que ocurrió la muerte de Sosuke. ―interrumpió Yamamoto.

―Así es. ―respondió Urahara. ―la primera en bajar fue Rukia, cuando vio a su padre no dudó en ir hasta él. Como ignoraba que alguien más había entrado, por lógica pensó que Ichigo lo había asesinado para que al fin pudieran estar juntos. Después Ichigo entró y la vio junto al cuerpo de Aizen, también pensó lo mismo, que ella era la asesina.

―Así que decidieron declararse culpable para proteger al otro. ―comentó Yamamoto. ―Menos mal que todo se descubrió. ―dijo y después se retiró.

Los demás también se retiraron a descansar, había sido un día agotador.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

La mañana había amanecido nublada y con un poco de viento, pero eso no fue impedimento para que la gente se congregara en el cementerio para darle el último adiós a su querido actor.

Rukia dejó que el funeral fuera público, pues sabía que su padre así lo hubiera querido.

En este momento caminaba detrás del féretro gris por los pasillos del cementerio, junto a ella iba Ichigo.

Las cámaras de televisión estaban presentes, los reporteros intentaron muchas veces entrevistarla, pero ella se había negado, todavía no se sentía capaz de hablar ante las cámaras sin soltarse a llorar y sin que se le quebrara la voz.

Ichigo la tomaba de la mano, eso era lo que la ayudaba a no desmoronarse ahí mismo. Llegaron al sitio donde ya los estaban esperando las personas encargadas de bajar el ataúd y cerrar la tumba.

Mientras un sacerdote decía unas palabras, ella recordó todos los momentos que vivió con su padre, tanto buenos y malos, ahora los atesoraría todos, porque la habían hecho ser lo que era ahora.

Ichigo contemplaba con tristeza el féretro. Era en esos momentos cuando uno reflexionaba sobre lo que pudo hacer y nunca hizo. Ahora recordaba que jamás le agradeció por acogerlo en su casa, por darle comida, techo y una familia.

El féretro comenzó a bajar y Rukia no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formara en la garganta y que las lágrimas brotaran descontroladamente.

Ella se había prometido no llorar, pues no deseaba dar un espectáculo ante las cámaras, pero el dolor la superaba. Muy chica había perdido a sus padres, y aunque siempre los amaría, Sosuke se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida.

Sí, no le importaba que la llamaran loca o tonta, la noche anterior había reflexionado y los momentos buenos que pasó con él, superaban con creces a los malos.

Él no fue un hombre perfecto, ni bueno, incluso llegó a ser cruel; pero si fue un buen padre, que sacrificó su vida, sus sueños y deseos por ella, una pequeña sobrina que había quedado huérfana.

Ichigo la acercó a su pecho, para que sintiera su apoyo, Rukia recargó su cabeza en su hombro y se limpió las lágrimas mientras los hombres comenzaban a echar tierra sobre el ataúd de Aizen.

Las personas a su alrededor lloraban y susurraban un "Adios Sosuke", "Te extrañaremos", "Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones"

Al pasar el tiempo frente a la tumba sólo quedaron pocas personas. Además de Ichigo y Rukia, estaban Orihime y un muchacho de cabello marrón, Rukia se imaginó que era su hermano, también estaban los detectives, Urahara, el comandante Yamamoto, Ryuken Ishida y un hombre moreno que Rukia no conocía.

―Vino mucha gente al entierro de mi padre. ―comentó Rukia.

―Hizo cosas buenas por varias personas. ―comentó Ichigo. ―por eso lo recuerdan con cariño.

―Me preguntó si lo seguirán queriendo cuando sepan lo que hizo. ―comentó con tristeza. ―cuando sepan que jugó con dos mujeres y que las hizo sufrir.

―Ya no pienses en eso. ―comentó Ichigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. ―mejor piensa en lo bueno que hizo.

Rukia asintió, se despidió de su padre y junto con los demás, se alejó de la tumba, sin percatarse de dos hombres que a la distancia habían visto el entierro de la persona que los ayudó bastante.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Día del juicio.**

Ella entró al edificio gris con una opresión en el pecho, los cinco pisos que subió en ascensor se le hicieron eternos. Ese día conocería su condena por arrebatarle la vida a un hombre.

Las esposas que llevaba en manos y pies dificultaban sus movimientos, un par de veces tropezó y alguno de los guardias que iban junto a ella tuvieron que ayudarla.

Aguardó en una habitación hasta que el juicio comenzó. Tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en lo que hizo.

Ahora estaba arrepentida, pero ya era tarde.

¿Culpaba a Sosuke?, no, no lo hacía, sólo ella había elegido tomar el camino equivocado y ahora lo único que le quedaba era aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Por fin los guardias fueron por ella y la condujeron por un pasillo. No podía evitar sentir miedo pues sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a su familia, a sus amigos, para ser libre.

La sala de juicio estaba llena por la importancia de Sosuke como figura pública.

Al mismo tiempo Rukia entraba en la sala acompañada de su abogado, como familiar de Sosuke participaba como la parte acusadora.

Y era un conflicto interno, pues quería justicia para el hombre al que le habían arrebatado la vida, pero al mismo tiempo no quería acusarla a ella, pues en parte sabía que su papá había tenido la culpa.

Pero como le había comentado Kisuke: Nadie puede hacer justicia por su propia mano, ni nada justifica quitarle la vida a otra persona. Ella tenía que pagar por sus acciones, así como Sosuke las pagó.

Rukia se sentó detrás de una mesa frente al estrado donde estaba el lugar del juez, junto a ella se sentó su abogado.

Vio entre los asistentes a Ichigo, Tsunade y otras personas que iban a darle su apoyo. Los detectives y Urahara también estaban presentes.

Vio hacia un lado y vio que en un pequeño cuarto, detrás de una rejilla se encontraban Momo, Rangiku y Gin esposados.

Los tres se veían abatidos. Los tres recibirían ese día un castigo por sus acciones.

El juez no tardó en aparecer dando por iniciada la sesión.

Los testigos, sospechosos, detectives y criminalistas, pasaron a rendir declaración.

Mientras se iban descubriendo las cosas, las personas se iban asombrando de lo que su actor favorito había hecho, pero también de lo que había sufrido por culpa de Rangiku. Así se fueron formando bandos contrarios, los que seguían apoyando a Sosuke y los que no lo hacían.

―Señorita Rangiku Matsumoto. ―habló el juez con seriedad. ― se le ha encontrado culpable…―ella suspiró hondo. ―del delito de alteración de evidencia y es sentenciada a pasar diez meses de cárcel.

Rangiku se llevó la mano a su vientre, sería unos meses muy difíciles para ella y su bebé.

―Señor Gin Ichimaru se le ha encontrado culpable del delito de alteración de evidencia. ―señaló el juez. ―es sentenciado a pasar seis meses en prisión.

El cuchicheó en la sala no se hizo esperar y el juez tuvo que intervenir para callarlos.

―Señorita Momo Hinamori se le ha encontrado culpable del delito de homicidio calificado. ―de nueva cuenta la fuerte voz del juez se escuchó en el juzgado. ― y es sentenciada a pasar treinta y cinco años en prisión.

Rukia cerró los ojos, las lágrimas fluyeron con tristeza. Se sentía mal por Momo y Rangiku. Su abogado le colocó una mano sobre su brazo en señal de apoyo.

Hitsugaya desde su lugar sintió una opresión en el pecho por saber que su amiga pasaría muchos años en prisión, pero él no la iba a abandonar, era su amigo y estaría con ella en las buenas y las malas.

Unos oficiales se encargaron de llevar nuevamente a los culpables a la prisión donde habían pasado el último mes.

El licenciado se despidió de Rukia y fue a hablar con el abogado que llevaba el caso de Hinamori.

―Rukia ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Ichigo acercándose a la chica de ojos violetas.

Como respuesta Rukia se aferró a él, no se sentía bien, se sentía triste y con un vacío en el pecho. Tsunade se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Rukia por la espalda. Ellos le demostrarían que no estaba sola.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

_Después de que Sosuke le dijera que no quería nada con ella y que intentaría hacer una vida con Rangiku, Momo regresó a su casa y estuvo llorando por largo rato hasta que decidió que Sosuke no podía estar con Matsumoto, ella no era buena y sólo lo haría sufrir._

_Así que tomó la pistola que heredó de su padre y un silenciador y salió de su casa con la firme convicción de liberar a su amado Sosuke del dolor, ella sabía de su enfermedad así que no permitiría que él sufriera tan severos dolores y tampoco que Matsumoto volviera a jugar con él._

_Así que mientras Ichigo trataba de reanimar a Rukia en su cuarto, Momo entró a la casa._

_Cuando llegó a su despacho se dio cuenta que él estaba herido de un brazo, pero Sosuke no le dio importancia diciendo que había sido un accidente, vio la pistola en el escritorio y decidió no usar la suya, metió la mano en la bolsa y agarró el silenciador, no quería que los de la casa escucharan los disparos._

_Momo y Sosuke se hicieron de palabras, presa del coraje y los celos por su decisión de seguir con Matsumoto, le disparó con la pistola que había tomado del escritorio, no le dio tiempo de ponerle el silenciador que llevaba en la otra mano._

_Vio como caía de espaldas al piso, también vio dolor y aflicción en sus ojos. Lo vio respirar con dificultad._

―_Ru..kia. ―lo escuchó decir con su último aliento antes de cerrar los ojos._

_Dejó caer la pistola y se acercó a él._

_Al verlo lleno de sangre comenzó a llorar, los nervios y los remordimientos la traicionaron, sin querer se le cayó el silenciador, que se manchó de sangre, lo recogió, luego tomó el florero con las rosas que le habían llevado en la mañana y salió corriendo._

_Se tropezó en la puerta haciendo que algunos rosas de deshojaran y perdiera el silenciador, como tenía miedo de ser descubierta prefirió irse a buscarlo._

_Rukia e Ichigo estaban solos en su respectivo cuarto cuando escucharon disparos, tardaron un poco en reaccionar y bajar a ver qué pasaba._

_Ichigo al ver que Rukia estaba junto a Aizen muy mal, pues estaba llorando desesperada y manchada de sangre, se la llevó al cuarto para calmarla y borrar los rastros de sangre de su cuerpo, y los de la pólvora. _

_Matsumoto llegó minutos después, aprovechando que Momo había dejado la puerta entreabierta por huir rápido. Cuando ella llegó ya estaba oscuro._

_Lo vio tirado en el suelo, y aunque ya estaba muerto, al recordar todo lo que le había hecho pasar la furia la cegó._

_Se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a enterrarle el cuchillo. Necesitaba comprobar que estaba muerto, que ya no podría hacerle daño, que jamás volvería a dormir aterrada pensando en que él abusaría de ella cualquier noche._

_Después llegó Gin y pensando que ella lo había matado le aconsejo enterrar el cuchillo y salir de la casa._

Yoruichi cerró el informe que estaba leyendo del caso de Sosuke. Sólo ella permanecía en esa habitación.

Tomó las evidencias del caso y las guardó en una caja blanca, le puso la tapa y la sello con cinta.

Debajo de la leyenda "Asesinato de Sosuke Aizen" y del número del caso, escribió unas palabras con un marcador negro: "Caso cerrado".

Luego llevó el expediente al archivo y la caja a la bodega donde guardaban las evidencias de los casos.

Cuando salió de la comandancia Kisuke la estaba esperando con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Dos años después.**

Un chico de cabello blanco se encontraba sentado en una mesa esperando que Momo llegara, como todos los domingos él había ido a visitarla al reclusorio.

Recordó la primera vez que fue, se había asustado al ver a Momo golpeada por unas reclusas fans de Aizen, que estaban enojadas con ella por haberlo matado.

Afortunadamente a los pocos días dejaron de molestarla, pues por su carácter se había ganado la simpatía de varias mujeres. Y además comprendieron, sólo un poco, porque lo había hecho.

Toushiro sonrió al ver llegar a la chica de ojos marrón, de la que desde hacía tiempo estaba enamorado y no importaba cuanto tiempo tardara, él la iba a esperar, esperaría a que se olvidara de Aizen para confesarle su amor, y esperaría a que terminara su condena para poder estar juntos.

Momo sonrió y se sentó frente a él y como siempre que la visitaba, se sintió un poco mejor.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Al mismo tiempo varias personas se habían congregado en una iglesia, pues ese día se celebraba la unión de Ichigo y Rukia.

Ella caminaba hacia el altar con su hermoso vestido blanco, del brazo de Ryuken Ishida, después de todo él había sido amigo de sus dos papás y del padre de Ichigo. Y en estos dos años les había brindado su amistad y su apoyo.

Rukia avanzaba muy sonriente, ese día había decidido no estar triste, pues estaba segura que sus padres estaban ese día con ella. Sonrió a Tsunade cuando pasó junto a ella.

Después pasó junto a Rangiku y a la pequeña Hisana, una niña de cabello rubio de casi dos años de edad, la pequeña la observó con sus ojos marrones y le sonrió. Rangiku también sonrió.

Ella había tenido a su bebé en prisión, pero decidió dejar que Rukia la cuidara, pues no quería que su bebé pasara tiempo en prisión, afortunadamente sólo fueron dos meses los que estuvo separada de su niña.

Y Hisana se convirtió en la consentida de todos rápidamente.

Cuando Gin salió de prisión le pidió perdón y le propuso ser el padre de su hija, pero ella no aceptó. No podía decir que ya lo había olvido por completo, pero entendió que él no podía amar a alguien que no fuera el mismo, así que prefirió dedicarse solamente a su hija.

Tanto Gin como ella se vieron vueltos en un escándalo por ser figuras públicas. Pero pudieron salir adelante. Y aunque en ese momento no estaba trabajando en la televisión, estaba contenta con su nuevo empleo como directora de una asociación que ayudaba a los niños huérfanos y madres solteras, que Ichigo y Rukia habían fundado con el dinero que había dejado Aizen, y en la cual también ayudaba Orihime.

Rukia llegó al lado de Ichigo y la ceremonia empezó.

Orihime estaba sentada junto a su hermano y su familia y junto a Uryu Ishida, a quien había conocido cuando se fundó la organización, pues él era el licenciado que llevaba lo jurídico; y con quien había comenzado una relación. Vio con agrado como el padre los declaraba marido y mujer.

Ichigo le dio el primer beso como esposos a Rukia, y no podía estar más feliz.

―Te amo. ―le dijo Rukia cuando se separaron.

―También te amo. ―le respondió Ichigo.

Pero eso ya lo sabían.

Desde la puerta de la iglesia dos hombres observaban la boda.

―Creo que nuestro trabajo está completo. ―comentó Ulquiorra.

―Así es. ―dijo Grimmjow. ―Patitas Flacas ahora es feliz.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y se perdieron entre la gente que ya esperaba a fuera de la iglesia a que salieran los novios.

Se iban tranquilos pues estaban seguros que ahora Rukia estaba en buenas manos, que atrás habían quedado sus días de soledad y tristeza y ahora sólo le aguardaban días llenos de dicha.

**FIN.**

* * *

―Ya sé que muchos querían que otra fuera la asesina, pero la elegí al principio y en base a ello planeé la historia, así que no la podía cambiar.

―Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia a lo largo de estas semanas y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Gracias también a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y/o alertas.**

**Saludos y espero puedan leer otra de mis historias. **


End file.
